Now and Forever
by Mikuholiclover
Summary: It is the beginning of their married life together. There will be some new adventures ahead of them and new threats. There are also some romantic parts in the story but I didn't try to make it cheesy, though. and most importantly how will they work together as their journey begins!
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Hello there everyone! Chapter 2 is up! In this chapter things may be a little interesting between Jack and Sally relationship during they were courting. And yes, I added as their flashback in this chapter. Let's just say something happened to Sally "accidentally" even though Jack knew he's the one responsible for it XD. Also, there will be some events as you read along…R AND R!**

**I wanted to say tnx u to ****ADarkLoveWrittenI for helping in this chapter and my boyfriend too!**

* * *

Tuesday morning, Jack had woke up earlier than Sally. He was just sitting on his bedside, looking at Sally. For some reason, he was still bother about Sally's dream last night. She really was scared about it and the fact it was almost real to her. Jack sighed with relief. He thanked it was all over now and Sally could have a peaceful mind for the rest of her days. Jack looked out the window at the bluish-early Tuesday sky. It was snowing in Halloween Town. A bright smile appeared on his face as the spirit of Christmas was what he and Sally brought together. Jack glanced back to his wife, who was still sleeping peacefully. Then a thought occurred to him. He slightly pulled the blanket on his side as he slid his feet to his thin fuzzy black and white checkered slippers.

He tiptoed his way to the door as he tried not to wake Sally up. But then he stepped on a creaky part of his floor that made a loud creak sound. He instantly pulled his foot away then looked back at Sally if she was awakened by the sound. But luckily, she only made a small turns on the bed. He sighed in relief and continued to walk towards the door. He got out, leaving the door ajar. He climbed down the stairs just to go to the kitchen for it was his turn to make a breakfast for Sally since she was the one who made breakfast for him. He also found Zero sleeping cozily on his sleeping basket along his way. As he got to the kitchen, he grabbed a tray and placed it on the table. Next, he set the range on fire and put a pan to heat up. Then he took a box of pancake mix, pulled a mixing bowl out from the cupboard and poured the pancake mix into the bowl. He grabbed two eggs, tapped it against the edge of the bowl to form a crack. He splits it open with his fingers, adding it to the mix and then finally he took three black tiny scorpions from the fridge and put it into the mix. He began to whisk the pancake ingredients which were turning into nice thick gooey dough.

Once the pan was heated, it was time to pour the stuff into the pan. While it was cooking, he went to the dish rack to take two dishes and two of their usual morning mugs. After that, he made a nice brewed coffee with a little bladderwort leaves to add a little aroma. Several minutes later, the pancake was almost done. As a matter of fact, the scent of Jack's breakfast travelled across the kitchen to the living room which made Zero woke up, sniffing some of the scent while he was asleep. Zero's eyes instantly opened. He happily wagged his sheets as he followed the sweet aroma. In the kitchen, when Jack was flipping the pancakes, he heard a couple of short breaths behind him. He turned around, seeing Zero's nose glow brightly.

"RUFF!"

Jack smiled at his canine best friend, "Hello there, Zero!" his dog's nose glowed brightly red.

Jack thought he might want one of the food he cooked, "Ok, Zero…you can have one," said Jack. So he took one pancake that was already cooked and gave it to Zero. Zero caught the food in his mouth and happily ate it. He flipped in midair, "RUFF! RUFF!"

Jack chuckled by his funny gesture, "Alright, you can have another one…but that's it." And so again, Jack gave another pancake to Zero which he ate it eventually then went to his master to nuzzle his cheek.

"You're welcome, Zero!" Jack chuckled.

Meanwhile, Sally was still asleep. She moved her arm to her husband's side of the bed and felt it was empty. This made her slowly opened her eyes then bolted up, "Jack?" She glanced around the room and noticed the door was opened. Afterwards, she heard footsteps echoing down the hall. Jack emerged in the doorway carrying a tray with a plate of scorpion pancakes, two hot brewed coffees, and for dessert, two dark chocolates. He even added a beautiful black rose settled between the two mugs, "Oh! You're already awake!" said Jack with a grin. He strode across the room to Sally's side of the bed and placed the tray on her lap as he gave a kiss on her forehead. Sally beamed at Jack's lovely breakfast and sniffed the dead winter scented rose, "Wow! This…this is just wonderful!"

Jack went back to his side and sat beside Sally with his arm wrapped around her waist, snuggling her close to him, "I just thought to make you a nice breakfast..."

Sally took a sip of her coffee and looked at Jack with a warm smile on her face, "You didn't have to do all this, Jack."

Jack shrugged his shoulders a bit, "But I wanted too, since you made breakfast before and I only thought it is equal to do so." Then Sally took a first bite of Jack's scorpion pancakes. Her eyes were wide open, chewing some of the crunchy parts in the pancake, "Oh! This is delicious Jack!"

Jack grinned at Sally as he too grabbed a bite, "Why thank you my spooky little mistress…" Sally giggled at his response as she continued to eat her breakfast. She gave him a quick kiss on his lips, "You're very welcome!" said Sally enthusiastically. An hour later, they managed to finish eating their breakfast. Sally helped Jack wash the dishes even though she insisted herself to wash it since he was the one who made breakfast, but Jack had convinced her countless of times that he should be the one doing it. But in the end, Jack was the one wiping the dishes dry and Sally was the one washing. While cleaning the dishes, Sally formed a lot of suds in the sink. Then a playful thought went to her mind. She scooped a handful of foam and looked at Jack, "Uhmm Jack…"

Jack turned to look at her but then Sally blew the suds on her palm to Jack, making him covered with an afro like bubbles on his head. Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked playfully at her. "Hahaha…very funny, Sally…" he said sarcastically. Sally just laughed at him, enjoying how silly he looked. Although he had something in mind too, Jack stretched out his arm, reaching for the pancake flour that was just behind him and scooped a handful of it then blew it across Sally's face. And now, Sally has been smothered by a thick white powder on her face, "Hey! No fair!" Sally laughed splashing some of the water from the sink to Jack. For a while, the two couple kept playing around in the kitchen and Sally would print her hands with flour against Jack's clothes even on his face, but it didn't bother to him as long as they were having fun for a while before they start their day in Halloween Town. After that, they both went back to their room to change their working day outfits. For Jack, he wore his favorite black pinstripe suit with a bat bowtie. However he didn't mind wearing some different clothes for some occasions, after all, Sally had been making him new suits during they were courting and even in their married life. In the meantime, Sally went to the closet, picking some dress to wear on a Tuesday morning. She picked a simple purple long sleeve dress with some black stitches crossed along the pleated skirt that reached below the knee and a pair of patchwork on the elbow side. She had worn the dress but somehow she struggled reaching for the zipper behind it. She kept trying to zip it herself but there was no luck.

Unless…

"Jack..!" Sally called, her head poked out behind their bedroom door. Jack was already in the living room waiting for her to join with him. Then he heard Sally's voice from their bedroom, "Yes, Sally?" replied Jack loudly.

"Can you get up here for a moment…I sort of need your help right now…" Sally requested.

And so, Jack climbed up the stairs to their room with a puzzled countenance. When he got to the door, he pushed it open, but paused immediately. Gentleman as he was, he wanted to make sure Sally was dressed first. He didn't want to just barge in to startle her. So he knocked first, "Sally…uhmm…are you decent?"

Hearing his voice, Sally turned to the door, "Yes I am…well…not quite…that's why I called you here…" Sally blushed, feeling shy all of a sudden, even though she was married with Jack for two years; still that usual shyness remained in her. On the other hand, Jack eyes were wider than usual, confused from what she said. He gently pushed the door open as he looked around for Sally and found her standing in front of the mirror with an unzipped dress behind her back, exposing her curvaceous part of her body. Sally looked over her shoulder to Jack, blushing. She cleared her throat and asked shyly, "Uhmm…ca-can you…help me zip my dress, dear?" Jack gave her a warm smile, approaching her, "Of course, my dear." He went behind her, held his hand on her shoulder while the other one freely zipped the dress closed.

"There." Jack confirmed.

Sally finally looked at the mirror with Jack behind her, looking at her with a smile. For a moment, Jack looked at her with admiration, "You look beautiful…" Jack confessed, "Did I ever tell you that?" Sally was already blushing before but after what Jack said to her, made her even blush twice!

"Oh! We-well…I…I…" Sally said, fiddling her hair strands and looking down bashfully, "You…you did Jack _a lot of times _and thank you." Jack chuckled at her little gesture, "Sally, we've been married for two years now and you're still shy? How can I not love you for that?"

Sally giggled and shrugged, "I can't help it, Jack…you just make me feel happy."

"Well that's why I'm here for." Jack chuckled as he winked at her and stretched his arm forward to the door, "Now, shall we, my love?"

Sally hooked her arms to his and proceeded towards the door to the living room. When they reached by the door, Jack took both of their coats and helped Sally insert her arms through the sleeves just like before Sally helped him, then Jack opened the door for Sally, stood aside, and bowed his head, extending his arm out, "Ladies first…"

"Thank you." Sally replied with a smile. She climbed down the stairs and stopped by the gate to wait for him. Jack took his house key and looked at Zero, who was nibbling his half candy cane in his basket.

"Look after the house for us, Zero." Jack said.

"RUFF!"

He closed the door, locked it and followed Sally by the gate of their house. A minute or two, they walked together along the alley with Jack's arm wrapped around Sally's waist. Some townsfolk noticed the royal couple. They greeted them with a wave and a smile whereas the two couple happily waved back. Ethan, the chubby corpse kid who was also the son of Ned and Bertha, came waddling towards them.

"Horrible morning Jack and Miss Sally!" Ethan greeted jovially.

Jack and Sally stopped their walk. They were surprise to see Ethan coming to them with a happy smile on his face.

"Why hello there, Ethan!" Jack greeted, enthusiastically. Ethan tugged on Sally's skirt and looked up at her, "Miss Sally, what are we going to do today?"

Sally thought for a moment, "Let see…" she began, tapping her finger against her cheekbone, "Well…we are going to clean the back stage, we're going to add something for the windows, and we're going to decorate the pillars outside Town Hall."

Ethan beamed, "Wow! That sounds fun!" he looked down with a little frown as he gently kicked the snow, "Except for the cleaning part…" he glanced up at them again and went back to his happy side, "Well I guess I should be going now…see you later Jack and Miss Sally!" Ethan waved at them and ran towards Town Hall. Jack and Sally happily waved at him, watching him run to the distance. Jack sort of enjoyed hearing the name _'Miss Sally' _while he was listening to their conversation. It was his first pet name for her when they started dating.

"I like that kid. He always seems to have full of energy!" Jack said. He leaned a little to her side with a playful smirk, "Don't you think…_Miss Sally?_" Sally didn't know what to say to that. But she did reminisce the night where the two of them were having a walk towards the Hinterlands. Jack wanted to show her the seven holiday doors, including the Christmas door, where he had discovered Christmas Town and it was the same night he called her _Miss Sally_.

She had blushed that night whenever Jack adds the_ Miss_ before her name. Which until now she still does, "O-oh…w-well…I…I…agree with you Jack" she sighed deeply, "I just wish Lock, Shock, and Barrel can be like Ethan…"

"I couldn't agree more…WAIT!"Jack suddenly froze. There was a slight stern look came to him as he scoured suspiciously around.

Sally tilted her head with puzzlement, "Jack, what are you looking for?" Jack turned back to Sally's attention, "Oh uhmmm…" he cleared his throat, "I-I was just looking for those pranksters, dearest…I haven't seen them all week. Come to think of it…the town seemed quiet…" he squinted his eyes, searching around, "too quiet…"

Sally knew what he meant. In fact, she remembered yesterday that she had told them to behave so that Santa Clause can give them gifts and to stay out of trouble, "Uhmm…about that Jack…" Sally said. He looked at her with one of his eyebrow raised, "About what, Sally?"

"I saw them yesterday actually…they sort of threw a snowball at me too and I told them that Santa Clause would give them gifts if they behave," Sally explained, scratching the back of her neck, "After that I haven't seen them doing any pranks…"

Jack just…absorbed that information from her. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

'_**Lock, Shock, and Barrel? Behave? In Christmas?' **_Jack thought, blinking a few times at the silly idea. But he managed to grin ear to ear at her, "Oh Sally!" he embraced her lovingly and twirled her around in the air.

Sally was startled at his action but felt overwhelmed by his embrace," Ooh! Jack!" Then Jack gently placed her down to snow and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "You did a great job telling those kids, my clever doll! This way, we won't be having any trouble this Christmas…Unlike last year…" Jack remembered last Christmas when Lock, Shock, and Barrel had set booby traps inside Town Hall. There were bear traps placed under the tables so that when the denizens place their foot down the traps would snap their ankle. Shock even planted some firecrackers inside the cake and set the wick on fire as the mayor grabbed a slice. Jack was only beside him, chatting with the other townsfolk.

When Jack had turned around, he saw a firecracker wick was already lit up, hurdling towards the cake. He knew it wasn't going to end nicely. But before he could stop it, the cake had already exploded with its icings blew across the denizen's faces. Since Jack was closer, he was covered the most! After that, they had a food fight but the three were remained punished. Sally blushed and glanced away shyly, twiddling her fingers, "I-I was just…you know…I wanted to-!" Jack placed his finger over her red ruby lips before she could finish her sentence and said calmly, "You don't have to say it, Sally…I know what you're going to say…and…" he looked away bashfully, feeling nervous for what he was going to say next, "A-and…maybe…in the future…" he gulped, "You'll be a great mother to our ki-kids s-someday..." he ended his sentence with a sheepish smile. Sally just felt overwhelmed ten times more. She felt her leaves fluttered inside her and she could just burst out of the seams!

'_**Kids…he-he wants to have kids…' **_Sally thought, blissfully. Deep down, she always wanted to be a mother. She even dreamt it when she was having a crush on Jack. Sally imagined holding a baby skeleton or a ragdoll in her arms while Jack plays with him/her in the living room. Sally sighed. Her eyes were half-lidded and her hands clasped together over her chest, adoring the thought of having a family, but she didn't realize she had been taking her fantasies for too long.

Shall we continue our walk, my dearest?" Jack said, suavely, stretching out his elbow to her.

She didn't respond. Jack noticed her expression. He stepped closer, waving his hand in front of her, "Sally, are you ok? Hellooo…"

"Huh..?" Sally said, dazedly. Then suddenly, her eyes grew wide, breaking out of her thought, "Oh! I-I…"

She shook the thought away and gazed back at Jack, "O-of course…Jack we ca-I mean! Shall…we shall!" Sally twined her arm around his and began sauntering towards Town Hall. Jack was a little bit confused the way Sally was acting. He wondered what she was thinking that he decided to ask her later when he's done with the Mayor's meeting. A few minutes later, the Town Hall was coming to a view. They could see some denizens standing outside, talking with the other ghouls. While they were walking, Jack had a second thought. He was actually thinking not to proceed with the Mayor's meeting. He wanted to spend more time with his wife just like yesterday, when they both had a marvelous time in the graveyard, playing snowball fight, gazing at the stars, and making out in the snow. Jack sighed, remembering their lovely time together. He thought, pouting, _**'This preparation thing is killing me! I promised Sally a couple of days ago that we would spend this Christmas and this what's happening?!' **_he gently facepalmed himself, _**'And poor Sally…I know she's the queen, but I didn't want her to be dragged like this…and now she's been carrying more weight on her back!'**_

They finally stopped near the serpent fountain, just in front of Town Hall, and Jack glanced to the direction, where the Mayor's house was, "I guess I'll see you later, my sweet doll…" he said with a little frown. Sally hated when they parted. She could still feel his warm grasp around her body the night when she had her nightmare and Jack had wrapped his arms around her. Sally held his hands and looked at his eyes, "I guess I'll see you later too…" She kissed him in the lips for a few seconds, after that she parted. Just then, she decided to be a little lighthearted, just to add another fun before they separate. Sally stepped closer to him with her eyes half shut lovingly, raised herself by the toes and whispered to him, flirtatiously, "I'll miss you…_Jack Skellington…" _

Hearing her say his complete name made him blanch. He almost remembered that memory the first time Sally called him like that. He loved it when she calls him by his complete name. He didn't know why, but it enticed him…a lot. Jack stiffened. He was speechless. He could feel his bones trembling, almost losing his balance, "I…I…I…really?" he squeaked at the last word but managed to clear his throat and went back to his normal deep voice, "I-I mean..! Well…uhmm…I…de-definitely…" he slapped his hand over his forehead as he exhaled deeply.

_**'To think I've been married to her for two years now...And I'm still a nervous wreck!' he thought.**_

Sally giggled at his response, cupping her hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry, Jack…I didn't mean to overwhelm you…" Jack chuckled as he shook his head, still feeling lovesick,"N-no…you didn't make me feel overwhelm…it's just-"

But then he caught a glimpse at the Town Hall clock, indicating it was 8:30 am. He was about to be late to the Mayor's meeting, "Oh boy…" he looked at Sally, "Uhmm…I really hate to say this but…I really should be going now, S-Sally…" Sally looked where he had gazed, and noticed the time, "Oh my! You really should be going…"With this, Jack held her hands, giving it a little squeeze and kissed her on her forehead, then strolled down to the residential area whereas Sally blushed from his warm kiss and turned around, walking towards Town Hall,_**' I'll definitely miss that too…' **_she thought. Jack's pace started to slow down. Somehow, he felt he was forgetting something…but what was it? He looked back at Sally, who had already entered Town Hall.

_I'll miss you…Jack Skellington… _Sally's phrase floated through Jack's mind as he sighed, loving the way she mentioned his name like that. Too bad Jack didn't get the chance to give her feedback after he had that lovesickness struck him. He missed it, not the whole flirtatious part, but the part where they stayed each other close. In the innermost part of his bones, he could still feel her warm body, pressing against his, when he had cradled her last night. At present, everything was a mess. Jack had to go somewhere to finish some of his errands; mostly every day that he would come home late in the evening, but that was only _before_ Christmas started! And it never stopped all the way to Christmas preparation. There was it again, the feeling…that heavy feeling deep in his bones. Four years ago, he was tired of the same old routine every Halloween celebration. The fame and praise came every year after year did nothing for his empty tears.

In his married life with Sally, Jack felt like he was being pushed away from her because of his pumpkin king duties. He sighed out of frustration, walking along the residential streets as the townsfolk buzzing their way in different places. Without looking, the Cyclops bumped at Jack's arm, "Oh sorry, Jack!" he said, and then scurried off to Harlequin Demon, who was just standing beside a sprawling boutique store. Jack watched him as he goes. He noticed the two monsters; it seemed they had something to chat about. He stepped a little closer, he didn't know why he did it, but he just felt doing so, not that he was a type of guy who loves to hear gossips, but somehow he sensed there was a little trouble between the two denizens.

"So did you remember the storm last night?" Cyclops asked.

"Of course I did. It was dreadful! I didn't even know it could storm in such a snowy day…" Harlequin replied, "To be honest, this snow storm thing is beginning to…" he ducked his head, glanced both sides as if he didn't want anyone to hear him and whispered, "To…to…_scare_ me." Hearing this, Jack's eyes were wide, shocked from what he heard. His people were scared? From the storm last night? It was pretty obvious why. The whole snow storm was very new to them compared from the normal rainy storms, but this one had some effects that brought to the town. The Cyclops glanced around, knowing he just bumped in to Jack a few minutes ago, who had quickly hid himself behind a street lamp, considering he was thinner than that, and looked back to Harlequin, "Do you think Sandy Claws is still mad at Jack from what he did few years ago? After all, he was the one who gave us snow." Harlequin shook his head, "Nah, I don't think he can't control the weather…can he?" The two just stared at each other, thinking the actual idea of Santa Clause did control the snow storm. Silence prolonged between the two.

"Nah!" they denied in unison as they waved off the idea. After that, they both walked away towards the allies. On the other hand, Jack heard quite an opinion, _**'Sandy Clause? Control the weather? That's impossible!' **_he thought. _**'But I guess I need to research about this snow storm…I'm sure I have books that can help me with it.' **_With that, he turned around, walking towards the Mayor's house. When he had arrived, he pulled the doorbell, releasing a ghastly wail. But where was the Mayor's non-stop talking shrunken head, hanging in the door handle? The shrunken head usually shoots out his non-stop verbal communications whenever the Mayor has guests. He was nowhere to be found. Jack was curious where it had been. Then suddenly, he heard tumbling noises coming behind the door and crashing porcelains as it gets closer and closer until the door hit a thud. Typical Mayor.

"Mayor, Are you alright in there?" Jack questioned, loudly.

"Ooooouch…" the mayor winced, rubbing his head, "I'm fine my boy…" The Mayor stood, dusted his suit, and opened the door. The two-face politician swiveled his head to his happy countenance, "Jack! You're finally here! And 4 minutes late I should say…" Jack managed to walk inside his abode. He took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack, "I know, Mayor…I apologize for being late. It's just I had to do something first…"

"No need to apologize, my boy…" he clapped his hand, "Now! Let's talk about that Christmas party." He waddled towards his office. Jack followed him, he strode to the mayor's office, closing the door behind him by the Mayor. His office was lively yet it has some darkness into it. It contained a huge black leather office chair with sharp gargoyle claws by the arm and a gothic gray suede chair. A large desk, a pile of parchments, a chrome skeletal lamp, a wooden file cabinets and one of those weighted drinking-crow toy. The mayor sat on the gothic grey suede chair and gestured Jack to his huge black gargoyle chair. Jack was the pumpkin king after all.

"Uhmm…Mayor you don't have to let me sit to your main chair…I'll be perfectly fine si-!" Jack was stopped by the Mayor as he gently pushed him to his gargoyle chair, "Oh no, Jack! You're the king! You have to sit here." The Mayor insisted. Jack didn't mind at all just sitting on a simple black couch, but there was no point of arguing since he was already sitting on his chair. He sighed out of frustration. _**'Of course he'll let me sit here...'**_ Once settled in their seats, the Mayor placed a pile of rolled up papers on the desk. He also took his notebook and his quill pen.

"So…" the Mayor began, holding his notebook on his left and his quill pen on his right, "Where shall we start?"

"Well…" Jack said, leaning against the chair with his fingers entwined over his chest, "We could start what music will be performing by our Halloween band…I was thinking _The Twelve Days of Christmas."_

The Mayor spun his head 360 degrees, "That sounds horribly wonderful, Jack! That will be a perfect song!" he jotted the idea in to his notebook, "What about the food? Oh! What about nice bloody spaghetti with eyeballs!"

"But we had that last year, Mayor…and the year before that and the year before that…" Jack noted, blandly. He pondered for a moment, "I want to try something different. Let's try…Winter squash soup, fungus meat roll, deep fried tarantulas, deviled eggs, and for the beverages…hmmm…aha! Red holiday punch with a little poison berry to go with it. Aaaaand…Pumpkin Pie!"

The Mayor, who was now switched to his sad side, scrawled each idea as fast as he could. He was sad not because Jack was speaking to fast but Jack didn't add the bloody spaghetti with eyeballs. It was his favorite. But just in case, the Mayor secretively wrote it down on his notebook; he went back to his jolly face!

"What about the games for the children to play?" the Mayor asked. Jack chuckled, "Well I guess you shouldn't ask me that, Mayor…ask the children. I'm sure they have _a lot_ in mind."

"Ask…the…ch-children…" the Mayor mumbled, writing it down. While the Mayor was scribbling, boredom began reaching Jack. He glanced around his office, looking for something to entertain himself. But the only thing that he could find was his drinking-crow toy. He gave a tap on its head and watched it move endlessly up and down. He released a boredom sigh, sinking lower against his seat. Then suddenly, his eyes grew wide, remembering something from the toy he had tapped from its _head. _And so, he pulled himself up from his seat and looked at the Mayor. He cleared his throat, "Uhmm…Mayor, can I ask you something?"

Jotting into his notebook, the Mayor paused for a moment then gazed at Jack, "What is it, my boy?" Jack thought carefully, "Mayor isn't that you have a…erm…t-talking head? I noticed it wasn't hanging in your door anymore," Worried again, the mayor of Halloween town rotated to his sad expression, "Oh Jack! It was horrible!" he sniffled," The storm last night must've blown him away! And now I can't find it anywhere…poor thing…the witches gave it to me last Halloween. They said they wanted to get rid of it…but I don't see why? It done nothing harm!"

"I can see why…" Jack mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"NOTHING!" Jack exclaimed, waving it off and cleared his throat again, "Anyways…that was a shameful loss, Mayor…I'm sorry about that. Is there anything I could do to help?"

"No need to, Jack. I'm sure it's somewhere in the town, rolling its way home…" the Mayor explained as he sighed depressingly.

'_**You mean talking its way home…' **_Jack thought, comically. And The Mayor asked, "Jack, what happened last night? It doesn't storm like this every Christmas season…"The question made Jack serious, after all, it had been pounding in his mind and he did consider the situation rationally.

He rose from his seat, approached the coffin shaped bay window with his hands crossed lower on his back, and watched his people come to and fro, "About that Mayor…" Jack began," If this continues again. I want you to set a town meeting _immediately!_"

The last word made the Mayor jumped off his seat and fell down along with his quill and notebook, "O-Of course, Jack!"

Jack turned to the Mayor with concern, "Are the denizens here alright during the storm?"

Standing up, The Mayor dusted his suit and responded," According to the vampire brothers, there was no harm…"

Jack sighed with relief, "That's good…"

"But." The mayor interposed, "Some of the trees in the graveyard were knocked down. Jack…I have a bad feeling about this…"

'_**Sally had a bad feeling about this too…' **_Jack worriedly thought. The pumpkin king gazed beyond the sky. He noticed the clouds were gloomy as it usually was, the sky was bluish, the temperature seemed natural, judging from his people with no complaints about it, and there were no sign of strong winds, blowing across town. Jack was thankful for that. Though there was another thing that caught his eye sockets. Jack squinted and looked further north towards the Hinterlands. There were somewhat unusual thick white clouds, not similar from their gloomy ones, but this one was…moving or rather swirling its way in opposite direction towards the woods.

It even made flashes of lights inside the clouds itself. For some reason, Jack was actually amused, witnessing a unique weather scenario, and at the same time, he felt his non-existent heart twisted tight as if there was something awfully different about it. However, it was too far from his hometown and he was relieved. Jack observed it for a minute and then went back to turn to the Mayor, who just now swiveled his head to his happy side. The happy politician cleared his throat, "Anyways, Jack…I'm sure that dreaded storm is gone for good. After all…it is an awfully beautiful day today," he picked up his quill and notebook from the floor, "Now! Why won't we discuss the planning, hmm?"

Grinning his skeleton grin, Jack went back to his seat as the Mayor showed some documents that he took from his file drawers and placed Jack's parchment on the desk. He gave the quill pen to Jack, so that he could start signing the papers for his approval.

'_**I hope the Mayor is right…' **_was Jack's thought before he started signing the papers.

* * *

Far beyond from Halloween Town, the hinterlands had never been so peaceful. The woods that once the pumpkin king ventured, where he discovered the seven holiday doors! Though there was a door that caught Jack's eyes a few years ago. And it was a green wooden pine tree door with different colors of ornaments, golden garlands, and a gold star on the top. It was none other than the Christmas door. Christmas Town had never changed. It was still the same snow covered land with jolly folk elves running around town, gleaming Christmas lights enlightened the atmosphere and a tall beautiful Christmas tree, stood in the middle of the town.

The Children were riding on their snow sleighs down the hill, playing snowball fight, singing carols and building snowmen. While granny elves were busy making of their delightful pies and sharing stories to the little ones. Inside the toy factory or Santa's workshop, elves were working to create numerous new toys of all kinds. Every working elf had their parts. Some were busy decorating the toys, testing the toys, and wrapping the toys in to a fancy gift as they tossed it into the big white bulky sack, that was placed in Santa's sleigh. The five reindeers were now been fed and settled in their places. But there was something missing. Where was Santa Clause? He was inside his house, sitting on his green reclining chair. He was holding a long…very long list of the names of the children around the world.

"Let see…" Santa Clause began, "Ashley, Abby, Amanda, Amy, Adrian, Axel, Aldon, Alfred…they've been good this year! Hmm…Who else? Angelica, Abe, Anna, Aldwin, Astrid, Arnold… My! All these children have been doing well deeds this year ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa Clause continued to read the list of names, even labeled who's naughty or nice in his thoughts. Just then, a white haired woman, wearing a red dress with a white apron with simple holly designs, entered the living room, carrying a tray of cookies and milk, it was Mrs. Clause, "Oh my! I'm glad children this year are being good…"

As Mrs. Clause placed the tray on the coffee table, Santa grabbed a piece and looked at his wife, "Yes…yes…yes, dear. There's hardly any naughty this year again!" he cleared his throat then glanced back to his list, "Where was I..? Ah yes!" Looking at her husband, Mrs. Clause shook her head but maintained a smile. She took a cookie and happily ate it. Santa did the same while skimming at his list. Hours passed on, Santa was almost done checking his list.

"Ina, Isabelle…Ian, Ivan…Ja-!" Santa stopped himself. The name that he was about say was quite familiar in his tongue and felt his chest twirled, "Jack…" he lowered the list close to his lap, pondering for a moment about Jack Skellington, who had kidnapped him, stole his holiday, and saved him from the treacherous Oogie Boogie many years ago. But most importantly, Santa was the one who helped Jack and Sally got married, "I wonder how Jack Skellington is doing…I haven't seen him since the wedding…"

"Hmm?" Mrs. Clause said, knitting a green rayon scarf,"Oh! You mean Jack Skellington? I wonder how he is doing with Sally…I'm happy they're together!"

Santa Clause rolled his eyes, sinking in his seat, "Yes…yes…Sally is definitely the girl for him. In that way, if Jack steals another holiday, she could talk sense to him…after all…she's the only one that makes sense in that insane asylum!"

Mrs. Clause stopped her knitting, placed her needles aside, and gave her husband an unyielding look, "Ooh hush up Nicholas!" she placed her hands over her hips, "You should be thankful he saved your life." Santa threw his arms up in surrender while laughing, "I was only kidding…and besides, I am curious to how they are doing."

She glared at him again, but soon let go with relief. She didn't really like the way he joked about one of their good friends. Sometimes, Santa Clause could get a little exaggerated over rational situations. Especially when the day he was kidnapped by three macabre children and the next thing he knew he was in front of a tall skeleton man, grinning at him. That, he could not forget.

Despite from Jack's terrible actions, that was done several years ago, Santa Clause became a little infuriated from it, but he forgave him anyways. He was never mad at him. After all, it was understandable why he did it. And for a long time Santa and Jack actually became good friends. On the contrary, it did trigger a sudden thought to Santa Clause while he plunged into the memory…something he didn't want to look back. _**'I know there's haven't been troubles lately…but…' **_he thought, trying not to reminisce to that certain memory,_** 'But I want it to be safe this Christmas!'**_ And with that, he stood up from his seat, put the list down on his green reclining chair, and walked towards the door with a serious countenance. Mrs. Clause saw some movements from the corner of her eye. She noticed her husband was heading out to the door. This made her puzzled why Santa Clause was leaving with his work undone. She knew he wasn't finish checking the list, he hasn't even checked it twice yet.

"Where are you going, dear?" Mrs. Clause asked. Santa turned to look at her, "I'm just going to check the factory my dear…I want to know how the elves are doing with the toys." It felt terrible to him to lie like that to his wife, even if it was a small lie. But Santa knew best if he just kept it to himself so that he wouldn't startle her about it. She tilted her head in puzzlement at his response, knowing Santa doesn't need to check the toys, when you have 50 more elves checking the toys for him, "Well…alright dear. But you better be back quick, you still have to check that list again!"

The rose cheeked husband stood amused, with one eyebrow cocked," My precious dear…When was the time I did not check my list twice?"

She smiled warmly at him and shook her head, "Oh fine you win!" Santa leaned his head forward, rubbing his buttoned nose against hers, which she rubbed back. Being the busy man in a red suit he usually was. He was also a sweet loving man that Mrs. Clause adored so much.

"Never should've doubted you…" Mrs. Clause whispered. After they parted, Santa turned back to the door and left his abode. He sauntered through the thick snow covered street of his homeland, where some jolly elves waved and greeted at him. Several little elves came happily running towards him, then wrapped their arms around him, giving him an adoring hug. Santa paused for a moment as he hugged the children back. He chuckled, "Why hello there little ones!" he glanced down and patted the elf beside him, wearing a pale blue full length dress with a matching elf hat. "Merry Christmas Santa!" said the children in unison.

"Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas to all of you children!" Santa greeted, jovially. The children began sharing glances at one another, giggling. Afterwards, they gave one last smile to their beloved holiday leader and ran off to play with the other elves. Nothing beats the warm touch of his people, especially the young ones. It felt like a blessing to see everyone happy, sensing the Christmas spirit from within.

And he knew he didn't want that to change. A few minutes later, Santa Clause finally made it to his toy factory. As he entered the bustling workshop, many elves were really on the move as if they were in a real hurry, which they were. Two were even yammering about the toy trucks, complaining which looked the best and which should go to Santa Clause's red bag. All of the elves were so busy that they didn't even notice the man in a red suit, walking towards to a rather interesting door. It was an old looking cedar door. Compared from the other doors in the factory, all of them were made from mahoganies.

The door knob was slightly tarnished and it had a square wooden plate, hanging like a sign with a cursive writing that said _"Do Not Enter"._ When Santa approached the door, he pulled a gold-bronze mortise key out from his pocket and unlocked the door. Why would he carry a special key with him all day? He was keeping something...But what was it? The door left a screech as Santa pushed it open. He entered the dark room and shut the door behind him. Next, he began groping for the light switch, "I know it's around here somewhere…" Santa Clause mumbled. While he was wandering around the pitch black room, he stumbled some two chairs and bumped against a desk that made him whimpered. "Ouch!" Momentarily, he felt something chimed under his fingers and he knew it was the switch he was looking for. In one pull, the room became bright. His eyes grew wide, astound to see the most memorable place in his heart.

It was his old workshop, though it looked a bit dusty, with a few cobwebs, hanging on each upper corner inside the room, yet, it was the place where he created his first toy. He took a deep breath as he smelled that old oak wood scent. Memories began flowing through his mind. Like the time before the new factory came, his first workshop was the only place where he could create his toys. He always stayed all night, trying to figure out what toys he could build. He would sit on his chair, thinking of a plaything. Then, if he thought of something, he would quickly build it and place it on the shelves. At the same time, he wondered how the children will react when they see his creations. Santa loved it, seeing the children smile. It brought joy to his heart and joy to the children as well. That was why he was known as the _"Toy maker King ". _The first toy that he had created was a wooden toy plane, which was now placed inside a transparent cylindrical glass, on the very top of the shelf.

He gazed at it, reminiscing such joyful memory of his very first creation. He sighed with content. But that wasn't the reason why he came to his old workshop. There was something else inside that very room. If it was his most valuable, then there was something he feared. In that very room, there was a small red box on top of a pedestal, in the left corner of the room. Walking towards the mysterious object, Santa's chest began throbbing as he gets closer and closer, his anxiety started to rushed in his veins as if he was expecting from it. He couldn't control the fear he had, unless he opened the box. When he finally reached that area, he took a deep breath, taking the box to his hands.

He blew the dusts and placed his hand over the lid. Taking one last deep breath, he slowly opened the box. His hands sweated underneath his black gloves, even shaking. But in that moment, he couldn't take it. So, he quickly lifted the lid, finding with a rather strange object inside…An ornament? The ornament was a snowflake figure and it looked very fragile. Although, it had an odd movement inside of it, an icy mist, like it was one of those chemistry tubes, when a chemical travels through the long curled tube to one place to another. The silence grew around the atmosphere and the sight before him made him nostalgic. Santa Clause stared at it for a few moments, but shook it off immediately. "Hello there…old friend…"

All of a sudden, a loud slam came behind Santa, he was startled by the loud noise which he almost dropped the box he was holding, but luckily managed to catch it in his grip as his heartbeat raced fast and held it close to his chest. He instantly turned around, seeing the door he had closed was budged open and a worried looking elf standing by the doorway, "Sir! The belt machine is jammed! The toys can't even come out…" he said.

"Not again!" Santa miffed. He shut the box closed, placed it back on the pedestal, proceeded out of the room, and then slammed the door locked, heading towards the busted machine. Because of it, he almost had forgotten his whole nostalgia. Little that he didn't know, that he placed the box too close to the edge of the pedestal, probably one inch close. And the worst part was, when Santa slammed the door closed, the impact made the box fell open to the floor, letting the ornament exposed. However, it didn't shatter to pieces, but rather a small crack appeared with an unusual icy mist emerging from it. For a moment, it made a hiss until it turned into a sinister laughter… Meanwhile, Santa was twisting a couple of bolts to the belt machine with a big wrench given by the elves, "I don't understand why this machine always break down every December!" Santa Clause muttered. An elf, wearing a green striped suit, went to Santa Clause, tugging on his red coat, "Uhmm…Santa…Mrs. Clause is looking for you. She said she wants you home to check the list. You've been taking for too long…"

Mrs. Clause, being the wife of the famous Santa Clause, wanted her husband to finish his task on time. After all, he told her that he would be back to finish checking the list. She didn't want things to be delayed. She was not the type of wife that would let her husband slack off.

Santa popped his head out from the machine and looked at the elf, "Alright…alright…tell her I'll be on my way as soon as I fix this," he popped his head back to the machine again, "I won't be long…"

The elf with the green striped suit nodded then walked away towards Santa's house to tell Mrs. Clause the message. Back in Santa's old workshop, the mysterious mist grew bigger but slightly thin. It slithered its way under the door gap.

Once it came out, it turned left towards the slat, crawling all the way up through the vents of the factory as it leaves a trace of ice. Soon, it finally made it out the factory. For some reason, the thing just paused as if it was glancing around, even though it doesn't have any eyes, but it surely can sense something. The chill, the lights, and the laughter, filled all around Christmas Town, seemed to take an awful effect on it. Suddenly, it flew high above the air, leaving silver flakes of snow and stopped.

It just stayed there, like it was actually watching. Watching the elves go along in the town. While it was high in the air, in the distance, it caught a sight that interests him… Santa Clause's house, it gave a baleful laughter at it. Next, he dashed towards Santa's abode, where one person was staying inside, Mrs. Clause. On its way, the elf with a green striped suit, was sauntering towards Santa Clause's house when he suddenly felt chills down his spine. He paused to look back, but before he could do it, a gush of cold breeze blew right at him and fell against the snow. He instantly sat up and shook the snow off his head. He looked around him, wondering what strange thing that hit him. But then, he felt something heavy…and cold over his head. When he glanced up, he was shocked to see his hat frozen in ice! Inside the Clause residence, Mrs. Clause was in the kitchen, baking some delicious fruitcake for her and Santa.

Every Christmas, Mrs. Clause would bake a fruitcake before Santa takes off to deliver the Christmas presents. It was sort of a tradition for both of them, unfortunately, there was one year that they didn't eat it together, and that was when the three trick or treaters of Halloween abducted old Saint Nick. But this year, she believed that nothing will go wrong since Santa Clause and Jack were now good friends. The kitchen timer rang over the counter as Mrs. Clause puts her mittens to grab the hot pantry from the oven, "Ooh it's finally ready!"

She opened the oven, took the fruitcake out and placed it on top of the counter. The sweet scent from the cake made her grin ear to ear from her delightful work. Just then, she heard the door opened. She assumed her husband, Santa Clause, had already arrived home after the elf she told to send her message to him. But she wondered why she didn't hear the door closed.

While carrying the tray of fruitcake, she walked out from the kitchen to see her husband, which she only found out he wasn't there, and she noticed the door was left ajar with a strong wind swooshing right in to the living room as it put the fire out from the fireplace, this was unlikely unusual, "Good gracious!" she glanced around, searching for him, "Nicholas! Where are you?!" Mrs. Clause turned to a nearby coffee table to place the tray down, but the door suddenly slammed. Flabbergasted, she dropped the fruitcake and quickly swiveled back to look at the door. The loud impact from the door made her heart palpitate with fear, yet she managed to take a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Calm down…Mrs. Clause. It was just the wind…" Mrs. Clause said, patting her chest. She looked down at the smashed cake, "Oh dear…" she frowned, "So much for my hard work…" she sighed sadly,"Oh well…I can always make a new one…"

And so, Mrs. Clause went back to the kitchen to grab the broom and dustpan to clean the mess. When she reached to the kitchen, out of the blue, a bluish-white fog burst out from the scene, "AAAAH!" It blinded her with its icy mist. Not a minute or so, she felt her body was freezing and solidifying. It was happening too fast and she barely knew what was going on. The next thing she knew, that she was unable to move or trapped rather in a solid ice. It came to the conclusion that she was entirely frozen.

Though she wasn't able to move, she could still see, and from what she witnessed before her, it was something terrifying! It was the same mysterious icy mist from Santa's old workshop, but this time, it was changing…it swirled around like a tornado as it transformed magically into a solid state. From floating icy cloud, it turned into a solid ice torso, a long pair of legs with four icy toes, a long pair of arms and hands along with four sharp claws, and the finale, it formed a head with spiky hair, sticking upward. It had a pointed chin, a mouth with sharp icy teeth, and a pair of angry eyes-like crystals appeared. Most of its body was clearly made from pure ice and the monster was probably six feet tall. Mrs. Clause panicked after such witness. She tried to scream for help, but it was useless, despite the fact she couldn't move her lips. The monster stood straight, stretching its spine and arms raised high as if it was waking up from its slumber. Then, it spoke…

"At last!" his hands began to form some sort of clouds, causing a strong, yet small blizzard inside Mrs. Clause's kitchen, turning everything into ice. The creature had powers, the ability to turn objects into solid ice, "It feels good to be free! Hahahahaha! Don't you agree…Mrs. Clause?" How did the monster know her name? And who was he?

Mrs. Clause's eyes went wide after the monster spoke her name. Somehow, it sounded recognizable to her…very common, and then soon it dawned to her! She yelled angrily at him, calling for his name, but alas…the monster only heard muffling screams from her.

"What was that..?" he said, playfully, wrapping his arm around her frozen shoulders, "You want me to find Sa-!" Suddenly, he heard someone knocking the door, and calling out Mrs. Clause's name. It was the previous green striped suit elf, holding his unanswered frozen hat,"Mrs. Clause! Santa Clause said he'll be home after he fixes the machine in the factory! He won't be long…" After that, he waited for a few minutes to let Mrs. Clause open the door, but there was no response, so he walked away, thinking that he had done his part anyways. Mrs. Clause saw the opportunity to seek help. She bellowed loud as she could, trying to get the elf her attention. The elf heard and stopped, hearing some strange muffling sounds, but shrugged it off, ignoring the noise. Inside the abode, the monster's expression grew angrier upon hearing a certain name…

"Santa Clause…" said the monster, clenching his icy teeth. He strode out to the kitchen, then stepped out by the door step, leaving poor Santa's wife alone in the dark house. He leered back at her and gave her a mischievous grin and left to the town. Helpless, she shed a tear, not believing that this would all happen. The holiday leader of Christmas Town was twisting the last bolt of the machine he was fixing, "There we go! Good as new…Now...Turn it on!" One of the elves beside him went to the lever and pulled it down, turning the machine active. It made a couple of rackets, but eventually changed into smooth engine sound. The toys that were jammed inside were now pulling its way out by the machine.

All the elves inside the factory were overjoyed, now that the machine was fixed, they can finally finish their job.

"Alright! Alright! Settle down everyone..!" Santa proclaimed, "We have a lot of things to do…so let's hurry up and deliver these presents!" Two to three working elves stood straight and saluted at him as if they were soldiers, then proceeded to their routines. Now that Santa was done, he can now go home to finish checking his list, just like what his wife had told him. He went towards the chocolate colored door, and exited the factory. Outside, something was quite different…it was quiet. Usually, Santa would hear singing, running, talking, or laughing, but for this moment, it was puzzlement for him, this was not the town he knew at all. He glanced around as he walked towards his house, observing. _**'Strange…Maybe everyone is asleep…'**_ Santa thought. Santa's house came to a sight. He began increasing his pace, perhaps eager to set his task done or to eat his wife's delicious fruitcake she baked, and yes, he knew she would bake one after he left. Although, the quietness of his town didn't seem to take off his mind, he paused for a moment, though he was one meters away from his house, but took one last look of his surroundings. There was something wrong…he can feel it in his belly. Where are the children, riding on a toy-like-wind-up-key polar bear and the singing choirs, riding on sleighs?

Heck, even the penguins were missing! Santa took off his red hat, scratching the top of his head in puzzlement, "What in the world is going on?! Where are they?" Moments soon, he heard rattling noises behind a pile of huge snowballs. Out of curiosity, he went closer to get a better look. He slowly peeked, only to found out a young elf hiding behind it, trembling…not from the cold, but from something else.

The young elf quickly ran towards Santa and hid behind him, clutching his red coat. He was scared, he couldn't help but shake. His eyes were wide, glancing to every direction around him, then he looked up to Santa, "S-S-Santa…th-there s-s-something out there!"

Santa was shocked when he heard it. He carried the little one, facing in front of him, "What do you mean something is out there? Where is everybody?"

The shuddering elf was about to speak, when suddenly, a loud scream was heard from the east side of the town. Startled, Santa placed the elf down and ran fast as he could. He couldn't help himself but to think what unimaginable things happening in Christmas Town such as, the missing elves, burning of houses, or a strange being entered the town, sabotaging the factory and toys. He shook the idea away, but instead he prayed nothing bad was happening to his people. By the time Santa Clause got there, he felt his heart dropped to his knees, seeing a horrible scene before him. Four little elves were frozen in ice, lying in the cold snow. It was worse than he had imagined. Another worst part was, he felt nostalgic on that very moment, he couldn't help himself when his fear had appeared right in front of his eyes, "No…no…it can't be…"

Santa had a stern look on his face as he ran back to the factory, where his old workshop held locked. He barged into the factory, panting, and made the elves startled at his action. They noticed the way he entered the factory with his countenance changed. They all looked at him with worried faces whereas Santa approached his old workshop, hoping what he had imagined was wrong. Apparently, it came out to be true. He saw his door had traces of ice, leading towards the lower vents. He pulled out his key from his pocket, unlocked the door, and nudged it open. He couldn't believe his eyes, "But how could this be?!" he exclaimed.

The ornament had fallen to the floor with a crack. He began to feel weak. His heart felt another pain. He placed his hand over his aching chest while he leaned against the wall for support, taking all this in. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself to move forward, heading out the factory, the working elves followed him as well. Just then, a mighty blizzard came swooshing all around Christmas town. The strong wind blew the elves back into the factory, while Santa stood his ground, refusing the wind to take him down. At that moment, an evil laughter came. Santa Clause, looked everywhere against the blizzard, finding the source of that laughter.

Out of nowhere, a deep voice, followed by a hiss, spoke," It's been awhile…old friend…"

The blizzard suddenly slowed down. However, it swirled to the center, forming a magic-like twister right in front of Santa's eyes. Not a minute or so, it slowly vanished fog by fog until a silhouette image appeared. There he stood, the creature that froze Mrs. Clause, glaring at old Saint Nicholas. Santa was speechless, _**'How could this be?!' **_was his last thought. Then, his expression changed into an angry one.

"Don't you miss me, Santa?" the creature began, walking towards Santa, "It has been awhile, hasn't it?" he circled Santa, tapping his pointy chin, "Let's see…one year…three, six years..? Eight, perhaps?"

"Fifteen years…" Santa whispered.

"EXACTLY! FIFTEEN YEARS!" the unnamed creature cried out, angrily, "Fifteen years you have imprisoned me! FOR FIFTEEN YEARS!"

Santa Clause glared at him, "I HAD NO CHOICE! I don't know what happened to you fifteen years ago…but you started sabotaging this town and froze everyone you see!" he sighed deeply, calming himself down, "What happened to you back then? You and I…were a team..! We brought cheer and joy to everyone in the world." The monster growled at Santa. When Santa began his reminiscing speech, it only triggered deep anger against him, especially the word '_You and I_' he hated that word…he despised it, he despised Santa Clause. Whatever history that happened between them, was only the beginning of the creature's threat.

"I didn't have to do that if you didn't steal it from me!" The creature exclaimed.

Santa raised a would-be eyebrow, confused from what he had mentioned _'Steal it from me' _part," What are you talking about?! I never stole something in my life…I never even stole something from you!"

"Don't be so sure, old friend…you took everything from me! EVERYTHING! Fifteen years ago, we had everything…you deliver the presents…and I…create the snow…Then I noticed the people appreciated you, loved you, and even praised you like a king! While I on the other hand felt I was just nothing…Even though we were working together, yet you look down on me like as if I'm just a sidekick and abandon me for your ruling in this wretched town…when I'm the one who should be praise the most!" he glanced around, glaring at the frightened elves, hiding behind the pine trees, "Let's face it…Without me, you have no snow every Christmas and for the children to enjoy!" he leered back at Santa Clause, "And you…Santa…you just deliver pretty boxes! What so important about that?!"

Everything what Santa heard from him, made him finally understood why he was so angry fifteen years ago. He was jealous. And Santa Clause didn't even treat him like a sidekick, he didn't abandon him, and he didn't know that he felt that way before as he recalled. None from what he said was true.

As the leader of Christmas holiday, he was the only one who can well-define the spirit of Christmas and help him. Unfortunately, the only one who didn't understand was the creature that had been imprisoned for fifteen years, who was misunderstood for everything.

The creature just stood with weary looking eyes, gazing down to his feet. He was absorbing his lamented memories. He was also sopping up the pain.

There was a considerable sympathy between the two. Santa slowly approached him, reaching out his hand to his shoulders, "You don't have to do this…I didn't know you had felt that way…let me help you, so you and I could finish what we've started…"

Without warning, the creature swung Santa's arm away from him, and gave him his most forbidding look, "NO! THERE WILL BE NO '_YOU AND I'_ AND THERE WILL NO CHRISTMAS ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS WASTELAND! I NEVER BELONG HERE ANYWAYS!" He backed a few meters away from Santa Clause and swung his arm to the left as it magically created a forceful blizzard, freezing everyone in sight!

"STOP THIS INSTANCE! YOU ARE GOING BACK TO THAT BLASTED PRISON OR YOU WILL FACE DIRE CONSEQUENCES!" Santa Clause bellowed, irately, "That is where you belong!"

The ice creature glared one more time at infuriated Nicholas, "NEVER! I'LL PROVE TO YOU THAT I'M MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU…"

"This isn't about who is important or best! It's abou-!" Santa managed to say before the monster blew him away with his mighty wind. Santa loosely swung his arms in the air, losing his balance, but accomplished by plunging his foot forward into the thick snow.

"Muahahahahaha!" he laughed, maliciously, " Oh I'll find a place…Santa Clause, don't you worry about that…And when I do…I'll be…I'll be…" he thought of several words to complete his sentence that suits for his taste, then it came sense to him, grinning all the way "I'll be a KING! For my name is Jack Frost! King of ice and blizzard!"

So that was his name…Jack Frost, Santa Clause's old foe.

Santa was just horrified at his sinister words. He didn't like the sound of that since he was now a threat to all the Christmas citizens or even worse, to all the seven holiday citizens.

Jack frost swiftly ran west side of the town, where the direction that leads out of Christmas Town, but halted and glanced back to Santa Clause and said with a sinful tone, "By the way…Santa Clause….Your wife seemed happy to see me… hahaha!" After that, he ran far away as he could until he vanished through the raging snow storm. Ever since he had escaped, he granted his powers to create more blizzards…A never ending blizzard

"NO..!" Santa cried, frantically. He dashed through the snow, running towards to his beloved wife. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened a few minutes ago, he couldn't utterly let go, and now, his wife was in danger. As he got to his house, he pushed the door open, and walked inside his quiet…and now eerie home. It was half dark inside. The Christmas lights were still on including his Christmas tree, but not all the light bulbs were working like they should, some of them were flickering.

It gave one of those spooky atmospheres, much like in Halloween Town. He searched the living room, but Mrs. Clause was nowhere to be found, "Where are you my dear!" He heard a muffled sounds coming from the kitchen, "Dear?!"

When he was about to go to the kitchen, he trod on something muddy. He gazed down, surprised to see his favorite desert now dripping on his black boot. But he didn't look after that, his wife was more important than his cake covered boot. He made it to his kitchen, and he was stunned to see his wife engulfed by crystallized ice, with her hands shielding her face from terror. Then when Mrs. Clause saw Santa Clause, she never felt so relieved that her husband was safe. She even tried to wobble her way to him as if trying to hug him. Santa Clause wrapped his arms around her frozen body, "My goodness…look what he has done to you!"

He parted from her, looking such sad eyes, "This is all my fault, dear!" he sighed with sympathy, "If I wasn't so careless…none of this would've happen…"

If Mrs. Clause wasn't frozen right now, she would've hugged her husband again over all this situation. She felt so helpless just standing in front of him, despite the fact she was immobile. But she knew her husband very well, she knew he would fix everything just the way it supposed to be, because he's Santa Clause. In that moment, she wished she could tell him that, instead all she could say was, "Mhmm! Mmmhmm! Mhmmhm!"

Santa was flummoxed by her sudden muffles, "I'm afraid I cannot understand you, my dear wife…."

Mrs. Clause rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. There was no way she could say something to him, not with her condition, but hoped he figured something out.

"What on Earth am I going to do?" Santa Clause began, leaning against the counter, "He could freeze all of us if we don't stop him right now!" He smoothly stroke his white long beer, thinking of a way to catch his foe, "He's probably in the white forest…we might have a chance to…OH NO!"

"_I'll find a place…Santa Clause, don't you worry about that…And when I do…I'll be…A king!' _

Those words echoed in Santa's mind. It gave Goosebumps as his hair on his skin rose for he had realized something horrifying.

"Wait a minute…the forest…" he gasped, "If Jack Frost finds the seven holiday doors he might-!"

He slapped his hands on the side of his head, dragging it down. He couldn't bear the unthinkable what Jack Frost might do if he finds the holiday doors, it didn't look promising.

"I have to warn the other holiday leaders!" Santa Clause exclaimed. With that, he marched out from the kitchen, heading towards the factory to ride on his famous reindeer sleigh to tell every holiday leader about the creature that escaped from his homeland, Jack Frost. But then, he realized the side effects of his actions.

"Wait..." he said, slowing down his pace, "I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE IN HERE!" He turned back to Mrs. Clause, "What if he gets back?! What happens if he raged this town again just like fifteen years ago..!" Santa Clause pondered for a moment, thinking of a plan to exile Jack Frost. Indeed, it was not easy for him in this situation. Back then, he had the strength to stop Jack Frost when he had the chance to trap him in his special ornament, created by the magic elves themselves. In this particular moment, he really couldn't leave his wife alone and along with his people, terrified from the creature of the past, that was now on the loose, and heaven knows what he'll do next. Jack Frost may have been rampaging all over Christmas Town before, but he never was able to go beyond Santa's homeland. The place was called _White Forest, _also known as the outskirts of Christmas Town. It was the area where the seven holiday doors located.

"I got it!" Santa Clause snapped, "TIM!"

A small elf with a red and white stripe jumpsuit peeked behind Santa's door, "Y-yes…sir?" Tim, his right hand helper, approached to Santa Clause as his small boots chimed like bells, "I-is…there anything you need sir?"

"Yes of course! I need you to send me six messenger elves, Tim. Tell them that I have an important message to give." After Santa had given his request, Tim ran outside to call out six messenger elves. While Tim was busy recruiting some elves, Santa began writing six letters for the holiday leaders to be warned about. He placed it inside a red envelope and puts it on his desk. An hour passed on, the messenger elves had arrived, carrying brown shoulder bags for the letters. And all of them were aligned straight like little soldiers.

Santa gave each elf his letters, "Alright, listen to me very carefully. As you all know that Jack Frost escaped and we are all in terrible danger if he reaches to the white forest. Now…I want you to send these letters to the six holiday leaders before he finds it. Do you think you can do it?"

The elves exchanged glances at one another, nodded, and went back to look Santa with determination in their eyes.

Santa Clause nodded, "That's the spirit! Now…carry on your way and let God be with you in your journey!" For this reason, the messenger elves marched their way out through the raging blizzard to the white forest to send Santa's letters. Santa Clause stood outside his house, watching his fellow messengers leave the town. He hoped for the best that they successfully give his message to his friends, if not…who knows the consequence they will face.

* * *

It has been a long day gone, Jack managed to complete signing the Mayor's approval sheets for the upcoming event this Christmas. Perhaps five hours? Jack was signing the last sheet, or rather the 50th approval sheet, and Jack's hand couldn't take it any longer, scribbling the papers.

"Aaaaand…finish!" Jack proclaimed as he slumped down in his seat. The Mayor took the paper, rolled it and placed it in his file drawers, "I'm glad we're finally done with the plans!"

"Me either…but…I don't understand why you have to make me sign the other holiday plans when we're working only one holiday." Jack said.

"Oh! You know me Jack, "The Mayor spun his head to full 360 degrees, "I'm quite a Halloween workaholic!" Then the Mayor stopped, "Now all we have to do is to check the decorations in Town Hall…Ooh! I can't wait to see what Sally did in Town Hall!"

Jack smiled, knowing that he had already seen what Sally have done, and surely the Mayor will be blown away when he sees it, "Well I'm sure it will look horribly splendid!"

In this particular moment, the Mayor was really overwhelmed about the whole Christmas plans, thinking how it will be dreadfully perfect once the Christmas party has arrived. He even spun his head endlessly, grinning all the way, but stopped in few seconds, "Yes! Yes! This will be our ho-! I mean…_jolly_ our Christmas will be! I am also happy Sally took over the decoration committee it suppose to be _yours_ but she told me not to tell you because she wanted to help youuuuuuu-!" he quickly covered his mouth as he swiveled his head to his sad face, realizing something slipped out from his mouth, especially something he wasn't supposed to.

It was true though, a few days ago, when the Mayor was discussing with Sally about the decoration committee, she volunteered and told the Mayor that she will be the one taking over, when Jack was the one originally chosen. And between the two, Sally talked to the Mayor to keep it as a secret. All Sally was trying to do, was to help Jack not to be piled up with more work or stressed out. The two-faced politician was confused why Sally made it as a secret, "I don't understand, Sally…why couldn't we tell Jack again?" The Mayor asked.

"Because…" Sally began, "I just want to help him out, and besides, he has been through many already…"

The Mayor assured, "Are you sure you're fine with it?"

Sally gave the Mayor a sweet and gentle smile, then nodded, "Really, I'll be fine doing the decoration committee."

Jack's eyes went wide, surprised from the slipped information from The Mayor. He slowly pulled himself from his seat, looking at the Mayor with curiosity, "She…_did_ what?"

The cat was out of the bag!

The Mayor panicked in surrender, raising his arms high, "I'm so sorry Jack! She didn't want me to tell you, because she didn't want you to find out that she took your part in this holiday event! She said that she wanted to help you…" he lowered his arms and began fiddling his fingers, "Please don't get mad at me…I'm just an elected official! I can't always keep secrets to myself!"

Jack was just taken aback by all this, "Let me get this straight Mayor…you mean to tell me that the decoration committee was _my job?_ And she took it?" he leaned against his seat, still looking confused. The scared politician thought Jack was mad at him, but he wasn't. Deep down, Jack wasn't sure what he suppose to feel to that, but it surely made his non-existent heart warm…very warm. From all his undying hard work in this hometown, he was the one working the most, almost helping everyone to do their part. And if everyone seeks help from him, he was always there to guide them. But to think he worked 24/7, he can be awfully exhausted throughout the day. The Denizens of Halloween Town may ask him for help, yet none from his people gave him something in return, but their support. The Mayor didn't make it easier for him either, although it was understandable he was only doing his job to make it look perfect and he was just an elected official, he couldn't decide things by himself without Jack's decisions.

But for the first time, someone gave him a break, someone who truly cared, especially for his well-being, and it was none other than Sally. Now, he knew why she did it. It made him felt enlightened, it made him…overwhelmed, and it made him…happy. Jack stood from his chair, and went at the window. He looked far where he could see the Town Hall roof, and where Sally was working in right now. He smiled, secretively, _**'That little sneaky temptress…to think I wouldn't find out…'**_ he thought.

Few seconds later, he looked back at the Mayor, "Don't worry Mayor, I'm not going to be mad at you."

The Mayor rotated his head to his happy side and wiped his narrow forehead as if he was sweating, "Whew! I'm glad you're not, my boy. Anyways…now that these papers are signed, we can finally start tomorrow!"

"That would be…wait what?!" Jack's smile disappeared, "To-Tomorrow? Already?!"

"Why of course, Jack!" the Mayor said, clutching his lapels, "There's nothing much to do but to work for all of it!"

_Work…work…work…work… _The Mayor's words echoed through Jack's brain as the Mayor rambled on. He felt pressured inside. He couldn't take it much more. Buried in his skeletal body, he felt his bones would collapse from all the endless work he did before and after. But he couldn't accept that, could he?

"Uhmmm…Mayor…" Jack called, quietly. But the Mayor didn't hear his response. This time, it wasn't an option for him. He was the Pumpkin King for Halloween's sake! He has the right for what he desired, right? Not like before, he lacked inhibition. When he met Sally, everything changed. He changed.

And so, Jack took a deep breath and said, "Mayor!" Startled, the Mayor stopped rambling. He glanced to Jack, "What is it, my boy?" Jack sighed with content, now that the Mayor finally caught his attention, "Mayor, I know we're busy preparing for the Christmas event…but I was wondering…" he paused the last of his sentence, pondering how he will say it knowing the Mayor being the _'always ahead kind of guy' _would ruin his mood making the event perfect.

Jack cleared his throat, "I was wondering if I could take a day off." After hearing what Jack mentioned, The Mayor spun his head to his sad countenance, "But Jack! We only have two weeks left before Christmas! We have to start tomorrow or else we might not have a perfect Christmas!"

Jack cocked his eyebrow, "Mayor, we have two weeks left before Christmas that is true…But a little day off wouldn't hurt now, would it? And besides, don't you think I deserve a little break. I've been working ever since the other holiday celebrations began…Don't get me wrong, I love my job…it's just that I haven't rest well lately due from my overworking time." He sighed deeply, almost sad actually, "And I haven't even spent much time with Sally and Zero this Christmas…"

The Mayor just stared at him. Absorbing from what Jack said about his one day vacation, made him felt disappointed about it. He doesn't like it when everything he had planned or settled will be pushed back, especially when he is in a tight schedule. Like it was said before, he was a type of politician who is always far ahead of his plans. Right now, he couldn't risk the plans he and Jack made will be pushed behind, because of a one day off, "But…but…but…Jack! You can't have a day off. We have a lot of things to do! We will be left behind schedule if you leave…and besides, Sally and Zero can just wait after the Christmas event! They're always there!"

That wasn't nice. As a matter of fact, it was quite selfish of him to say that to Jack or worse, the pumpkin king. Jack didn't like the way he said it, this made him angry. He did his best to suppress his anger, but gentleman as he was, he didn't like to lose his temper, and it wasn't like him either. The only time he lost his temper was when he confronted Oogie Boogie, dropping helpless Sandy Claws and Sally into a vat of boiling lava. Another thing though, he couldn't be mad at the Mayor, not to his friend. Perhaps he didn't mean it or he just got caught up with too much work, but that doesn't mean he couldn't say a thing about it.

There was a stern look on Jack's face as he glared at the Mayor, "Mayor…"

The way Jack sounded, only made the Mayor backed one step away, fiddling his fingers over his chest, "Ye-y-yes…Ja-Jack? Did I say something wrong..?"

"Apparently you did…" Jack said, curtly. "I have two things to say, Mayor." He showed one index finger at him, "One, don't you ever diss my family like that."

He added a second finger, "Two, I am going to have a day off, because I said so!"

Speechless, the two-faced politician just stood, looking frightened. He never heard Jack talked to him so annoyed or infuriated. But that's what he gets from his ignorance from his words.

Jack on the other hand, closed his eye sockets, and just let it go as he took one last breath, then release with ease. He gazed back at the Mayor, but calmer this time, "I'm sorry, Mayor…I guess I just got a little…"

"No! No! Jack…I should be the one who is sorry…I didn't mean to say awful words. I'm sorry, my boy…" the Mayor apologized. Jack felt more peaceful now that the Mayor apologized. He chuckled, "All is forgiven, Mayor." The Mayor swiveled his head 180 degrees, seeing his happy side. Not a moment soon, the Mayor's grandfather clock between his two file cabinets chimed out the hours. It was 6:30 pm.

They both craned their necks at the chiming grandfather clock. And Jack couldn't be so happier, now that his shift was over. He clasped his hands over his chest, "Well! I guess I should be going then, Mayor." The Mayor was about to say something but Jack seemed to beat him out of it. With that, Jack strode out from the Mayor's office to the door as the Mayor followed behind. He pulled his coat from the bat-winged coat hangers, and then, puts it on. After that, he unlocked the door, stepped out, and popped his head behind the door to look at the Mayor, smiling. "I'll see you after tomorrow Mayor. And oh! Merry Christmas!" He shuts the door afterwards and left. Once again, The Mayor of Halloween Town was left open-mouthed. He was going to greet him back, but because of Jack's speed, he just shrugged and hummed his way to his kitchen.

Darkness has fallen upon Halloween Town, and it was snowing beautifully. Jack strolled through the snow covered pavements, humming a familiar tune. Along the way, some denizens were greeting him whereas Jack greeted back, politely, "Merry Christmas to you too!"

When Jack made it to Town Hall, he couldn't believe his eyes, seeing the Town Hall looked like after it was fully decorated. He thought before that it was going to look _splendid_, but this one was beyond splendid.

The four pillars were alternatively wrapped with silver and orange garlands, with some several glowing pumpkin balls as the ornaments. The town clock had a green wreathe around it with some red berries. It illuminated the entire town. Jack was just astounded from the looks of it, but more proud at the people who helped looked that way, especially that one person. After seeing the whole result, he thought if he was the one in the decoration committee, Sally would have done better than him.

In the meantime, back in the Skellington manor. Sally was already home. She got to the house earlier after working on Town Hall for 4 hours. However, she was very exhausted during her part. Not only did she do the decoration part, but she included some other errands as well. She helped the witches deliver some brews to the other denizens who needed it. She helped Bertha sew her new dress and a new coat for Ethan. She helped Behemoth gather the frozen pumpkins from the pumpkin patch. And then finally, she helped Undersea Gal break the ice in the fountain, which took her about an hour, so Undersea Gal could finally stay home for the whole night. To think she was restless, but right now, she was opposite of it. Inside the kitchen, Sally was cooking for dinner. She was making some nice hot spider stew with minced pumpkins and worms worth.

She kept stirring and stirring until it was nice and thick. Zero flew towards her, nudging her back, gently, "RUFF!"

Sally felt a nudge and turned around, seeing Zero with his jack o' lantern nose glowing bright red, "Ooh! Zero!" It seemed he wants to play.

She rubbed underneath his chin. "How are you today boy?" Zero did a flip in midair, "RUFF! RUFF!" he whined a little, pointing at Sally's arm. During Jack and Sally's courtship, if Jack was away to work, Sally would play with Zero a game of fetch. But of course, Zero was use to play Jack's rib bone. So what did they use? For Sally, she would unstitch her arm, and uses it to play fetch with Zero. Unfortunately, Sally was beat down from exhaustion. Her leaves felt as if they began to brittle.

Sally pouted, "I'm sorry Zero…I would love to play with you…but right now, I feel tired…" She scratched Zero's head and gave a sweet smile, "Maybe after this Christmas, we can play fetch as much as you like."

"ARF!" Zero beamed, circled Sally, and then rubbed his head against her soft cheek. Sally giggled at his gesture as she watched Zero flew away to the living room. She turned back to her cooking, stirring the mixture. She grabbed a spoon and tasted the stew, "Hmmm…needs more witch hazel…" she walked towards the cupboards to grab one. However, Jack had arrived home right after Sally closed the door panels at the same time Jack closed the door, which made the sounds collided equally. Therefore, Sally didn't hear Jack came in. When Jack hung his coat, he darted at the kitchen, hearing some clacking heels. He assumed it was Sally's. He also thought that she was home early…and wondered why she didn't hear him when he came in. A devilish smirk appeared in his face.

He thought a little good scare wouldn't hurt on Christmas season, right? So he crept towards the kitchen, but out of the blue, Zero popped out behind the couch. "RUFF!"

"Shhhh!" Jack shushed, placing a finger over his lips. Zero nodded, knowing his master would probably do something silly. Jack continued to tiptoe to the kitchen, where he saw Sally reaching something inside the fridge. The scent from the stew flew across Jack's nose, making him smile from Sally's delicious soup, but that doesn't stop him from getting Sally a good scare.

While Sally was busy pouring some other ingredients into the spider stew, Jack had the opportunity to get closer. He tiptoed forward, stood behind Sally as she stirred some contents to the soup, leaned his head lower inches close to her ear and said, "Boo!"

Suddenly, Sally dropped the spoon of salt to the floor and whirled around with her hand on her beating chest, and the other held against the counter. She looked up, surprised to see her husband, Jack, looking amused.

"JACK! You-you scared me!" Sally cried. Jack just stood in front of her, smiling, and leaned for a kiss.

"It is my job as the pumpkin king, Sally." He backed a few inches away and picked up the spoon Sally had dropped, and then gave it to her, "I'm sorry, Sally. I didn't mean to give you a heart attack."

Sally was getting calmer after the fright. She inhaled then exhaled and took the spoon form him, "It's alright…and you didn't give me a heart attack. I-I just got scared…that's all."

"And I did a splendid job, if I say so myself." Jack confirmed, confidently.

Sally shook her head but maintained a smile. She went to the cupboards again to grab the jar of salt, since Jack made her drop the spoon. She sprinkled the salt, mixed it, pulled out of the pot, and rested it on the counter. She looked back at Jack, "How was your day with the Mayor, my love?"

That sweet voice from her made him feel giddy inside, especially the fact that he found out something about her kind action. But he tried not to spoil the moment, he planned to discuss it with her anyways, yet in the meantime a little game of _'I know what you did'_ would be fun for awhile.

He tried to make it sound casual, "My day was fine, dearest…we managed to complete signing the approval sheets for the Christmas event…and…uhmmm well he also included some other holiday plans. You know him, he's always ahead…" Jack replied.

Sally rolled her eyes, "Of course, he loves his work, doesn't he? At least you finally accomplished, plus the rest of the other holidays as well."

Jack shrugged, "I guess that is a good thing, huh? Everything is all ready. All we have to do is to start with it." He remembered from the word _accomplished_ about Town Hall with its amazing features_. _"Speaking of accomplished…I was on my way home until I saw Town Hall…" he grinned, "You did a splen-! No…A spectacular job Sally!"

Blushing all the way, Sally's cheeks got very warm from his compliment, "Oh! W-Well…I-I just…wanted to make it look festive…I'm very happy with the results too." She tapped her finger over his nose sockets, "If I say so myself."

Jack smiled at her little gesture. He went to the kitchen counter, leaned against it with his arms crossed, and his eyes on Sally. "Yes yes…by the way I just remembered something from the Mayor…" he said, pretending as if he didn't know.

"Really?" Sally asked, turning to the pot as he grabbed the spoon, "What was it?" she dipped the spoon, stirring the spider stew.

Jack shrugged, "Oh I don't know…something about…hmm…let's see…" he tapped his finger over his chin, "Something about a part…but I don't know which part was it. He told me…that there was another _part_ that he was supposed to give me..."

Sally stiffened as she was about to taste the stew inches close to her mouth and dropped the spoon. Her skin prickled. Her eyes went wide, shocked from what he had mentioned. She was finally caught and she knew what he meant by _another part._

'_**Mayor!' **_Sally thought, irately. At least now she knows the Mayor can't keep a secret.

At this moment, she didn't know what to do or what to say. She was finally off her guard. Nervous began to crawl within her as well as negative thoughts about him getting angry at her, because she took his part of the Christmas event without telling him. Sally slowly turned to Jack and thought all the words she could muster.

"Uhmmm…w-well…I." she said nervously, stroking her hair down. Seconds later, she finally gave up, "Jack. Before you get mad at me…I…I did it beca-!" She managed to say before Jack placed his finger over her red ruby lips.

"Ah-uh! You don't have to say any word about it, Sally." Jack insisted. To Sally's surprise, Jack wrapped his arms around her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. Sally gasped in surprise. She was expecting that Jack would be mad at her, but it was complete opposite of that. She slowly twined her arms around him, still looking confused, "Y-You're not mad at me?"

Jack pulled away, holding her shoulders, and looked at her in the eyes, "I'm not mad at you Sally…You see, no one has ever done that to me and I mean _no one_…and you're the first person to do that. I'm actually happy about it…"

Could this be true? He was happy about it? Sally beamed and pulled him for another hug, "Oh I'm so glad!"

"Whoa!" Jack said, being suddenly pulled. But he caught around Sally's waist. They savored the moment together. Deep down, when Jack was holding on to Sally, he felt as if he hasn't held her for a long time and wished he could hold her like this as much as he could. He missed it. Perhaps the reason was the long hard work they've been through, putting all their effort to make the upcoming event perfect. The worst part was they were working separately. Most of the days and hours, the only time they would be together was when they're at home or if they have given a chance of early dismissal, they would certainly use it. A minute later, they parted. Jack gazed at her beautiful artificial eyes. Heat began to engulf Jack's non-existent heart. He wanted to do something…something he really missed after they parted back at Town Hall nine hours ago. Sally on the other hand, was thinking the same.

"Jack…" Sally whispered. "Yes my pumpkin queen…" Jack said softly, his finger under her chin as he leaned close, barely touching her lips. Sally's lips trembled with anticipation for Jack's kiss.

Jack's hand moved from her chin to the side of her neck, drawing her in and began to kiss her passionately. He traced his finger along the seam on her neck, eliciting a soft moan. Sally held the side of his face, pulled him in more to deepen the kiss. She spoke between kisses, "You know…this…reminds…me…the first time we make out…"

Jack chuckled between kisses, tracing more of her seams along the chest area. "How can…I not…forget…"

* * *

_**Flashback~**_

**In this part of the flashback, this was the time Jack and Sally were having their courtship for 4 months. Jack lets Sally moved in with him after they kissed on the spiral hill. He thought Sally would be homeless, after discovering that Dr. Finklestein created a new experiment, dotting at him, and after knowing how he treated Sally.**

**Thursday morning, Jack was in his study room conducting yet another experiment, and it was the kind of experiment that doesn't involve holidays. He was holding one test tube with a red concoction while in his other hand was a beaker with a slimy yellow concoction. He carefully poured the red chemical to the yellow one, creating an orange color and as the two chemicals mixed, a puff of smoke exuded. Jack was amused by the results as it slowly descended like-particles to the mixed concoction.**

"**This will do…" Jack confirmed. He went to his desk with three pots of dead rose placed on top. He took a medicine dropper from his lab equipments, and yes Dr. Finklestein gave him his other lab equipments, just in case Jack conducts another experiment.**

**He pressed the dropper to sip the orange chemicals, and squeezed the contents out into the dead plant. His goal was to make the plant looked…livelier. Just like the way it looked like when he visited St. Patrick's holiday and only because St. Patrick was inviting him. The plants were far different compared to Halloween Town. There, the plants looked very live and colorful, while in Halloween Town looked black and grey. Jack found it interesting with its colors, so he decided to try something new for a change. After a few seconds, the plant shook, curling its stem up, and the color began to change as well. The leaves turned into green, at the same time the petals shifted to bright red.**

"**Eureka! It worked!" he declared loudly, "Now…to put the rest…" he added a few drops to the other plants and showed the same results just like the first one. He was really proud at his work. He turned to Zero, which he was in his basket, nibbling a candy cane, "Zero look! I finally did it. After a long hours of process and it worked!" **

"**RUFF!" Zero floated and flew around Jack, "Rruuf!" Jack went to the shelf to grab a vile to put his plant-alive chemical. He grabbed a round shaped vile, pulled the cork, poured it in, and then hefted in his hand, "Now to show this to that loving ragdoll." **

**He climbed down the spiraling staircase as Zero followed behind at his feet, then walked towards the kitchen, where he saw Sally standing behind her back, reading some sort of cook book. Jack opened his mouth to call for Sally, when suddenly he tripped on one of his books scattered on the floor. **

**As he was falling, the vile sailed out of his hand. It flew through the air towards the counter whereas a glass of pumpkin juice placed on top. The vile would have dived right in if not for Zero catching it. Jack looked up and glad Zero managed to grab it, however the cork popped open, pouring the liquid chemical into the pumpkin juice. Sally turned to the counter to grab her drink while she was looking at the book. Without warning, she took the glass and drank it. Jack was about to warn her but he was too late. Sally placed the book down and stared at the drink she took with a confused countenance.**

**Somehow, it tasted unusual to her. "ARF!" Zero barked, dropping the empty vile to the bin beside the counter. Sally was caught by his attention.**

"**Oh! Zero…" she stammered, "Hello there, wh-where's Jack?" Zero pointed his nose, where Jack was. Sally followed and was flummoxed when she saw him, "Jack…what are doing on the floor?"**

**Jack just stared at her, still shocked from the fact that she drank his experiment, and without realizing that he had been on the floor for quite long. He shook his head, "I-I…w-well…" he quickly stood up, clutched his lapels, trying to stay his casualness. He cleared his throat, "I was just looking for something…dearest…"**

**Sally cocked her head in puzzlement, "Oh…what were you looking for? Maybe I can I help."**

"**No! No…it's fine. Just forget about it…I was going to aaah…throw it anyways…" he answered sheepishly, remembering the thing he was looking for was in Sally's stomach, "Anyways…" he walked towards Sally, wrapping one arm around her shoulder, "How are you feeling today?" Jack only asked her that because he knew his experiment might react in her system and he was worried that something might happen to her.**

**Sally blushed when Jack placed his arms around her shoulders. She loved it. She felt safe when he's around. She glanced up to Jack, "Well…I'm fine today, Jack. Although, the pumpkin juice I made last night was quite different today. Hmm, I wonder why?" Jack was surprised by her answer, he was expecting that the chemical he created would give her a different feedback by now.**

'_**That's strange…the effect only takes a second to react.'**_** Jack thought. **

**Jack's face contorted, "Really? Are-are you sure? I mean…you don't feel anything, at all?"**

**Sally pondered for a moment, waiting something to happen like he meant, but there was nothing, "I'm positively sure about it, Jack."**

**Jack wondered and shrugged, **_**'Maybe it doesn't work on dolls…' **_**He grinned his skeletal grin, relieved that his lover was alright. He was about to say something to her, when the clock in his kitchen caught his attention, and he didn't like what it said. It was 10:30 am, he was suppose to meet with Dr. Finklestein in his manor at 10am, to discuss about his plans for the Halloween event. He was indeed late. **

"**Oh boy! I am very late!" **

**And with that, he dashed out from the kitchen to the door, but suddenly halted, realizing he had forgotten something. He swiveled to the living room, where his paper works from the Mayor were scattered on the table. He raked the side of his head, "Darn it! I forgot to give this to the Mayor!" He strode to the living room to get the papers, but to only found out it wasn't yet alphabetically organized. Sally stepped into the living, looking worried. **

"**What's the matter, Jack?" she asked. **

"**Oh I just forgot to organize these papers. I'm supposed to give it to the Mayor this afternoon…" Jack said, his eyes never left the papers on the table. He turned to Sally, "And on top of that, I'm late for Dr. Finklestein…" **

**An idea brought to Sally's mind. She figured that she could help Jack do the papers.**

**She walked towards Jack, and held him by the shoulder, "Jack, if you want I could organize it for you. So when you get back after Dr. Finklestein, it's already done…" Jack was just utterly surprised. "You would do that? For me?" Sally smiled at him, "Of course, it's the least I could do…you know…" she twiddled her hands, looking away shyly, "Since you let me moved in here with you…" **

**Jack smiled warmly at her, "Of course, I let you moved in…I-I…didn't want you to be homeless out there, Sally…my sweet Sally…a-and besides, Zero and I could use another company in this house…it's kind of pretty lonely in here sometimes..." **

**They both locked their gaze at each other, almost as if they were going to kiss. Jack moved closer to her, reaching to her sweet red lips, and Sally slowly closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to touch hers, until Jack's grandfather clock chimed loudly, indicating it was 11 am. Their soon to be kiss broke, and Jack saw the time, "Aw the devil! I'm late!" he ran towards the door and managed to exit his manor, leaving Sally standing alone the living room.**

**She sighed sadly, hoping that kiss would've make her feel good inside, not just for her but for Jack as well. It has been a long time they haven't kissed, and it's all because of Jack's errands for the Halloween event. But Sally understood…the only problem was how long will Jack be pulled away from her, instead of being with her.**

**Zero flew beside Sally, rubbing his head against Sally's cheek. At least Zero was with her all day. **

"**Oh Zero…" Sally said, rubbing Zero's ear, "C'mon…let's set these papers organize, shall we?" **

"**RUFF! RUFF!" Zero licked Sally's left cheek, cheering her up a bit. Giggling, Sally held Zero closed in her arms, cradling, "You always know to cheer me up, don't you Zero? At least you're here with me."**

**Meanwhile, Jack was on his way to Dr. Finklestein, to discuss about his Halloween experiments to be used for the Halloween parade. While walking, he thought about his action before the clock had greatly interrupted him. He really did want to kiss her that badly. He prolonged those lips of hers to touch his. As long as his pumpkin duties pulling him away, he couldn't do much about it. It would be nice just to sit with his beloved on the top of Spiral Hill, holding hands or that kiss he enjoyed with her. He also felt bad for suddenly abandoning her, and worst, he hasn't confessed to her about his experiment in her digestion system, who knew what it could do to her? Even though there weren't any results showing its effect.**

**Jack finally made it to Dr. Finklestein's manor. He stood in front of the wooden coffin shaped door, and rang the door bell, releasing a loud chime. Not any longer, he heard someone yelled behind the huge door, "The door is open!" Jack pushed it open as he heard a mechanic wheel on the very top of the spiraling ramp. He glanced up and saw Dr. Finklestein, looking down at him.**

"**Jack Skellington! You're finally here!" Dr. Finklestein cried. "Come up here, ma' boy!"**

**Jack sensed a little frustration in his tone, though the mad scientist looked dreadfully cheerful. Jack gulped, hoping his lateness was excusable for him, "I am terribly sorry I'm late, Dr. Finklestein…" he thought some words to fit his excuse, then he remembered his paper works from the Mayor, which Sally intended to organize when he gets home. He added, "I was sort of still handling the papers works the Mayor gave me."**

**Dr. Finklestein thrust back then forth of his control stick on the padded armrest to turn to Jack. "It is alright…don't you worry about it. Now! Let us discuss those plans of yours for this Halloween, shall we?" He wheeled to the direction where his laboratory is, and Jack followed, climbing up the spiraling ramp. On the contrary, he was glad that Dr. Finklestein wasn't mad at him for being awfully late or that's what he thought.**

**By the time Jack arrived to Dr. Finklestein's lab, he saw a tall woman, probably the same height as Sally. She had pink plump duck-bill lips. A short blonde hair with whirled bangs. A white furry vintage hat with black spots and a matching furry boa. She wore a red beaded necklace and an earring, and a pale green dress, including one of Dr. Finklestein's black gloves. It was the mad scientist's new creation, Jewel. She was standing right next to him, waiting. **

"**Why hello there Jack! It is so nice to see you." Jewel greeted, clasping her hands, "How are you in this fine day?"**

**Jack smiled, waving at her, "Oh hello there Jewel! I feel very fine thank you."**

**The mad scientist, Dr. Finklestein, looked up at Jewel, "My precious…can you fetch us some warm cup of tea for me and for our guest?" **

"**Why certainly my finky!" Jewel said, patting Dr. Finklestein's metallic cranium.**

**Witnessing, Jack felt a little awkward as if though he stepped in to their comfort zone.**

**He cleared his throat, and approached him, "She's…aaah…certainly active, isn't she?"**

**Dr. Finklestein, who was still dazed from Jewel's touch, crashed back to reality as soon as he heard Jack's voice, and ever so slightly embarrassed, "Whu-what…Oh! Yes! Yes." He cleared his narrow throat, "She is certainly helpful…Now, let's discuss that plan you're talking about. What do you want me to build this time, Jack?" **

**The pumpkin king leaned against an experiment table with some laboratory apparatus placed on top, "I was thinking for this Halloween that I could use electricity!"**

**Dr. Finklestein was marveled by Jack's exciting idea! "Brilliant! Just brilliant, my boy! And how will I step in for your plans?"**

**There was fiery excitement and stern look in Jack's face. "I was thinking if you could build me a device that I can hold electricity in my hands!" Jack replied, showing off his bony hands to him then he clenched. He went back to his good side expression, "But I can't tell you my routine this Halloween…so…can it be arranged, doctor?"**

**Dr. Finklestein declared, "Of course it can be arranged!" He inclined his head, raising his one eyebrow," And…we wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now, would we?" He turned his wheelchair away towards a different area of the lab as he stretched out his arm, showing Jack the way, "Come along now my boy and let's start building that device you wanted."**

**Few minutes later, Jewel entered the lab, holding a tray of two cups of tea, "Here you go, gentlemen! A nice cup of tea before you start your project." She placed the tray over a nearby table. Dr. Finklestein grabbed a cup, and to his surprise, there wasn't a scent of deadly nightshades in his tea, he almost remembered Sally because of it.**

"**Mmmm…this smells perfect… just like you my precious Jewel." Dr. Finklestein cooed.**

**Blushing, Jewel sweetly waved her hand off, "Oh stop it, finky!"**

**Jack felt out of his depth, he gladly thought that he and Sally weren't calling each other cheesy pet names. He looked at the tea that Jewel had made. The color almost reminded him of his plant-alive experiment. He almost couldn't drink it. Jewel noticed the way he looked, "Jack, aren't you going to drink yours?" she asked. Jack was a little startled at her response, he really wasn't in the mood for tea. Right now, he thought of few words he could muster, without hurting Jewel's feeling. He knew she made the tea perfect for Dr. Finkletsein.**

**Jack shook his skull, "I think I'll pass, Jewel…if you don't mind. I…I…just had some tea before I left the house. But I still appreciate your effort." **

**Jewel waved off, "Oh it's alright! I was going to make one for myself anyways." She gestured to the cup, "If you don't mind?"**

**Jack didn't hesitate. "Sure! Not at all Jewel. You can take mine."**

**Jewel took Jack's supposedly tea and sips it. Dr. Finklestein was done drinking his tea first. He gently placed his empty cup on the table beside him.**

**Afterwards, he stretched out his arms, "Now, Let's get started…" he began to grab a blank blueprint and a white marker, so he could sum up the ideas he had about the materials to be used. He drew some certain points, and then drew a vertical line to point A to B. He drew another line parallel to the other, and made horizontal lines across the parallel. Astonished, Jack observed the mad scientist do his work. From what he saw, it was certainly he hoped for.**

**While Jack was observing, Jewel nudged Jack's elbow, leaning to his side for a whisper, "Psst! Jack…" Jack glanced down at her. "How is Sally by the way?" Jewel whispered. Suddenly, Dr, Finklestein stopped his work, interfered from a certain name. He may be old but he has sharp sense of hearing. This made Jack and Jewel startled and darted at him. Jewel cupped her mouth, realizing she shouldn't have mentioned it. She knew he hasn't have closure with Sally ever since she left.**

**Over the past few months after Sally left his abode. Dr. Finklestein thought that Sally would be better off, since she had been a pain for him. Almost every time Sally wanted to go out, she would put deadly nightshades in his food or drink or she would run away, and that irritated him. As the creator, he only wanted Sally to be safe against the outside world, and why that is? Sally was created alive in a macabre world. He feared when he lets her out to the world, she might get hurt. She was created as a servant for him, but there was another reason why he created her that he couldn't say or how to feel that word was…a daughter. **

"**How-how is S-Sally?" Dr. Finklestein stammered, his eyes never left the blueprint. Silence began to engulf the two. It felt a strange feeling between Jack and him, after all Jack fell in love to his creation, and lets her stay with him. It almost made him feel that Jack took her away from him, but it wasn't like that.**

"**She's…She's fine, doctor." Jack answered. Although he wanted to say in the end 'I hope…' judging from what happened before. For Jewel, she backed a few meters away, until she reaches the door. She sensed that the two might have a serious conversation, and she didn't want to disturb them. Moments soon, she slowly stepped outside the lab, closed the door, and quickly pour her tea to the floor, so she could pressed the cup against the wall to hear what they're talking about. **

**Silence grew more between the two. Jack was about to say something about their relationship and a reason why Sally should stay with him, but Dr. Finklestein raised his hand to a halt as he turned around to face Jack. He had a poignant expression.**

"**I'm not going to be Mad at you, my boy…" he sighed sadly, "I'm just ha-haa-haaaa…"**

"**Happy? Doctor." Jack continued. **

"**Yes. Precisely…I'm ha-ha-happy that she's safe…as a matter of fact that's all I want Sally to be. But I guess…I'm the one who drove her away…I confess…I regretted treating her badly…I only wish she knew that…" Dr. Finklestein suddenly felt warm inside. He had never felt this feeling before, but different compared to Jewel. He tried to think of a word to fit his unusual feeling, but it was hard for him to face it, almost as if it was a fatherly like sense. He wondered why he felt that way, but instantly threw the feeling away. He was a mad scientist for crying out loud!**

**Jack sensed sympathy in him, and in his head, he wished Sally was with him right now, so she could know what her creator is saying.**

"**Doctor…" Jack said sympathetically. Dr. Finklestein began to clear his throat, almost in a groan. His face went serious as he swiveled back to his desk, working on the blueprints again. "Ah-hum! Anyways…where was I?!" Jack was really flummoxed. What just happened? He just threw it away like nothing happened. In contrast, at least he knows he misses Sally.**

**On the other hand, Jewel was sobbing behind the steel door, touched from what he heard from the doctor. She dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief, "Oh Sally! I wish you were here right now…" and she blew her nose.**

**Outside, the sky was raven-colored. It has been 4 hours passed over the day. Sally was in the living room sitting on the floor with the fireplace lit up. She placed the last piece of paper that says "Z" on the left upper corner, over a pile of well ordered papers. **

**She wiped off her forehead as if she has a sweat, "Whew! I'm glad this is over…I didn't know the Mayor could give so much parchments to Jack." She looked at her right, where she saw Zero sleeping peacefully in his sleeping basket. She smiled, finding him so adorable when he sleeps. She reached out her hand to his head, gently rubbing it.**

"**All this organizing makes me thirsty…" She gently stood up, trying not to make Zero awake and the papers messed up. Then she walked towards the kitchen to grab a glass of cold water. She opened the fridge as heavy cold air dropped down and grabbed the glass-twisted pitcher. She closed the fridge with her hips, taking one glass from the glass rack. As she poured the liquid in to it, when all of a sudden a sharp pain stung in her stomach. She suddenly lets go of her drink, shattered loudly into the floor. "Aaargh!" She clutched her abdomen area tightly, dropping to her knee.**

**Zero cocked up his ear, hearing something loud from the kitchen. He quickly flew where the sound came from. "RUFF!" when he got to the kitchen, he found a spilled shattered glass of water on the floor, and right next to it was Sally curled up in pain. **

"**Auuugh…what's…happening…to me…Zero..?" she groaned painfully. Zero hovered to her, whining.**

**He wished Jack was really home right now. He couldn't leave Sally, especially not when she's alone and in pain. It was an unbelievable feeling. She could almost feel her leaves quiver and bend, causing to give Sally enough twisted pain in her stomach. It seemed to be that the chemical that Jack made began to react, making Sally's autumn leaves or dead leaves changed into fresh green ones. Other than the leaves changing, her mood began to shift as well. Moment ago, she was grasping in pain, but now she somewhat managed to calm herself. She slowly sat up with her hands rested on the counter, awfully dizzy. "RUFF! RUFF! RUFF!" Zero worriedly barked, circling Sally.**

**Her eyes were closed, but as soon as she opened them, everything spun around her, and when all her leaves completely changed. Sally began to feel something like she never felt before...**

"**Jack…" she purred hotly.**

**Reviewing the blueprint Dr Finklestein made, Jack read each detail about the device he wanted, "So it's a glove that gives me the ability to hold electricity?" he said, lowering the blueprint to look at Dr. Finklestein. **

**Dr. Finklestein nodded, "Exactly, the structures are easy to comply with the materials…" he opened his cranium, scratching his half brain, "But I still need time to search for the right materials…" **

**Jack was astonished with the doctor's blueprint results. It was sort of way better than he expected. He satisfyingly rolled the blueprint, "Take as much time as you need doctor! As long as it's not close to Halloween, of course."**

**He shuts his cranium, "Brilliant! Then I have the time I needed." He wheeled towards a certain steel trunk, "I'm sure I have some materials in here…" he opened it and bats flew out of the bloom. "Let's see…" he said, grabbing some crazy yet unlikely objects, and then tossed them around.**

**Jack looked around the lab, thinking maybe he could help the doctor build his device. However, there was something that caught his eye sockets in the very corner of the lab.**

**A black torn sack full of dead leaves. This made Jack wonder why it was in the lab, instead of outside his manor.**

"**Pardon me, doctor…but why are those leaves doing in your lab?" Jack asked politely.**

"**What?" he turned his wheelchair and looked where Jack was indicating at, "Oh! Those leaves? Well…I told Igor to collect some leaves outside way back when I was creating Sally…"**

"**Leaves?" Jack repeated.**

**And that was when Jack realized something**_**…**_

"**Leaves!" he exclaimed with his hands cupped both sides of his skull. **

'_**SALLY!' He thought loudly.**_

**According to his experimentations this morning, his experiment worked perfectly. Now that he realized or rather he had forgotten that Sally was stuffed with dead leaves, consequently…Sally plus plant-alive experiment equals…**

"**Doctor! I really should be going…I-I forgot that I need to aaah…give the paper works to the Mayor this afternoon!" Jack stammered. After that, he strode out the lab as fast as he could.**

**Dr. Finklestein opened his cranium again, scratching his half brain, puzzled. "Off so soon, Jack?"**

**But Jack had already dashed out the lab, leaving Dr. Finklestein unanswered. Running down the spiraling ramp, he saw Jewel climbing up, carrying another batch of teas. Jewel noticed him, who seemed to be in a rush, "Jack, are you-oh!" she said, spinning as Jack ran pass by her. Jack turned his skull to her, "I'm sorry Jewel! I really need to go!" **

**With that, Jack finally left Dr. Finklestein's manor. **

"**I'm such a bonehead! How can I forget my girlfriend is stuffed with leaves!" he scolded himself, running towards to his house. When he got closer to his home, the Halloween band was playing some jazzy horrifying music, one of them was about to say something to him, but Jack had already dashed out from them as he pushed the gate opened. The Band inclined their heads, confused why he acted such way. Finally, Jack barged right into his house. "Sally! Sally!" he cried, searching around.**

**He noticed the fireplace was lit up, and at his side, the paper works that Sally promised to organize was already taken care of, but she wasn't in sight.**

"**Sally, Darling! Where are you?" he called loudly. **

"**I'm here…Jack…" a seductive, yet sweet voice was heard beyond the living room. Jack heard it and he knew it was her, though there was a slight change in her tone. He sighed with relief, "Sally! I'm glad you're alright!" he said, approaching Sally for an embrace. **

**To his surprise, Sally stepped out from the shadows with her right hand against the wall while her left leg cocked, giving her a curvy pose. She wore the black spider silk robe she made a couple of days ago. Jack stopped and was surprise to see her, but then his surprise slowly changed to shock as he realized she wasn't acting in her normal fashion.**

"**S-Sally h-how are you feeling to-today?" Jack stuttered. Sally seductively walked towards him. "I never felt better…" she reached out, fondling his bat-bowtie. Jack slowly backed away until he reached the door whereas Sally followed him. For some reason, he felt a strange and an unlikely side of Sally he never saw before, "Uhmm…Ar-are you sure you're alright, dearest Sa-Sally?" He bumped against the door, trapped. He could slip to the side, but he thought Sally could trap him easily anywhere he moves.**

"**Of course I'm alright…" she said, her hands going from his bat bowtie to his shoulders. **

**He really felt unease right now with her, not with her caressing his shoulders like that. Nervousness took over him. He thought that this wasn't the Sally he knew… He tried to figure out why she was acting so unlikely. Then it dawned to him! **

'_**The chemical! That must've caused her to act like this…but why did it take so long to react with her?' he thought thoroughly. 'Wait a minute..! While I was testing on those plants there was sunlight exposed…Since Sally's leaves are not exposed…that must have taken so long to react!' **_

**When he managed to figure it out, and since he was leaning against the door, he could just reach the doorknob, and break himself free at the same time thinks for a plan to help her return the way she was. So, he slowly stretched down his arm to the doorknob while he distracts Sally.**

"**So…How was your day…" he gulped nervously. "S-Sally?" Meanwhile, Sally was too clever, noticing his hand reaching for the doorknob. Without warning, she clutched both of his lapels and swung him over to her position. She locked the door tight. "Don't leave me Jack Skellington…Don't you want to play with your favorite dolly..?" **

**Jack was taken aback. He really didn't expect she would do that to him. And the way she called out his full name so sensually, gave him shivers down his spine. Somehow, he sort of liked it. But he wasn't going to give up. **

**He grabbed her shoulders and swung her to his position again, unlocking the door. "Sally you have to listen to me…that pumpkin juices you-oh!" he managed to say before Sally pressed her lips to his. She broke away and looked at him. "What about it..?" she said, twining her arms around his neck. **

**A hot feeling swished through Jack. He slouched a little, dazed from her sudden kiss, but quickly shook his skull, trying to maintain his focus, "Sally please! That pumpkin juice you drank has something mixed in and it's not-Mmm!" Sally crashed her lips to his again. This was it, Jack was slowly giving up as he closed his eyes, tilted his skull, and ran his hands up the length of her back. **

**That kiss…it made him craved for her more. He missed doing that with her. Right now he couldn't help himself but savored their kiss together. Moments soon, Sally gently pulled away, looking at his eyes with such passion. She reached up to him and whispered, "You were saying…Jack Skellington? My pumpkin king…My love…" **

**Jack didn't answer her back. He was enticed. Instead he pulled her closer to him and dove back in again. And this time, he locked the door. They both kissed their way to the couch, with Sally loosening his bat bowtie. She threw it to the floor, letting Jack's collar bone exposed. Then she began caressing his neck to his skull. It felt good for Jack, when suddenly…He shuts his eyes open, realizing he lost his focus.**

'_**What am I doing?! This is not right…I-I need to tell her the tru-!' **_**Sally pulled his skull closer ****to her lips to deepen the kiss as Jack closed his eyes in pleasure. **_**'Or…I could make more of those experiments…Oh! What the heck am I thinking?!'**_

**He pulled himself away, panting, "Sally…p-please…you…need…to stop this…you're not yourself…" The seductive Sally was starting to get on her nerves every time Jack pulls himself away. In her mind right now, she was about to unleash something Jack have never seen before. So she tried to pretend to give up. She sighed in defeat, "Alright Jack…you're right. Maybe I should stop…" She stood up from the couch, not showing her face to him. Confused, Jack cocked his head in surprise. **_**'Well that was easy..?' **_

**Little he didn't know that seductive Sally was untangling her robe laces. She let the robe smoothly course down her body, exposing her short black spider silk dress with a V-neckline and a spaghetti straps. The dress accentuated her waist, showing off her curves. Her skin, and her seams that Jack loved so much to trace on his bony finger. She turned to face him. And as for Jack, his jaw literally dropped open, flabbergasted. His non-existent heart was pounding so hard that it even skipped a beat. His bones were trembling out of anxiety. He wanted her…He needed her so badly, but he tried so hard to resist himself…he didn't want her to get hurt, not physically but emotionally…he knew the condition Sally was in.**

**Seductive Sally smirked at him, walked towards him, swaying her hips side to side. Jack's eyes couldn't leave his beloved's beauty. The light from the fireplace gave her that glowing fiery radiant skin. It was almost impossible for him not to resist her. His body was also heating up!**

'_**I—I h-have a d-demon Goddess in my living room…NO!' **_**Jack shook his skull**_**. 'Come on Jack, get your bones together! This isn't Sally…my Sally…' **_**he glanced up, seeing seductive Sally standing in front of him, looking at him with passion. His eyes went wide than usual; lucky enough it didn't crack on the edges.**

**Sally sat right beside Jack, tiptoeing her fingers up to his chest. "Kiss me…my king…" **

**Jack couldn't take it anymore. He was mesmerized…at her sweet alluring tone. He inched toward the edge of the couch and lunged forward, reaching for her delicate lips…when all of a sudden, seductive Sally twitched in pain from her head then her entire body. "Aaargh!"**

**It was happening again, she felt her leaves were shuttering and bending. Her sight began to spin. She pushed away from him, holding on to her aching body. Jack was taken aback, "Sally!" he stood up to grab her, but Sally soon fainted as Jack caught her in his arms.**

"**SALLY! SALLY!" he cried. In a little while, all Sally could hear was his voice fading away…**

**After one hour, Sally slowly opened her eyes, seeing the gothic-style ceiling with few cobwebs hanging in the corner and gargoyle pillars. When her sight got cleared, she found herself lying on the couch. She bolted right up and felt something long and silky wardrobe, she looked at her clothes, and she was wearing her black silk robe. She even peeked inside to see what was underneath. **

'_**Why am I wearing this dress?! I haven't even finished sewing this!'**_

"**Darling, you're awake!" A familiar voice was heard from the kitchen. It was Jack that just stepped out from the kitchen, carrying a hot cup of tea. He placed the tea down on the coffee table, and then sat with her, wrapping his arms around her. Sally almost fell back against the couch at his surprise gesture.**

"**Oh!" was she could utter, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. **

"**Jack…what's going on? Why am I wearing my robe?" she asked. This made Jack flummoxed. He pulled away, staring ay her, "Y-you mean…you don't remember?" he stammered.**

**Jack had a lot of explaining to do…**

**Sally tilted her head in puzzlement, "Remember?" she pondered for a minute, but the more she thinks it only gave her an aching headache. **

"**Aaaugh…" she moaned painfully, her hand on her head. Jack didn't hesitate, he took the cup of tea and gave it to her, "Here, this will help…" Sally took it from him then drinks it, soothing her senses. Jack sighed sadly as he slumped against the couch. He felt bad for everything that happened. Deep inside his bones, he wished he could just smack his skull so hard for not controlling himself awhile ago. He was moving too fast and they were just dating for four months, he could've done something to her. Sally looked worried for him, she placed her hand over his, "Jack…what's going on? I'm still confused…how did I end up wearing my robe? And this headache too…"**

**Jack sighed once more…now that he has to face the music… "Sally…" he began, "Do you remember that pumpkin juice you drank this morning, and you said it tasted differently?"**

**Sally tried to recall that memory, dawning to her, "Well…since you reminded me about it…" she nodded, "Yes…yes I remember. What about it?"**

**Jack pulled himself up from his seat, getting all serious, "This morning, I was conducting an experiment about making the plants alive…I figured because I wanted something new for a change…but anyways…after done testing it. It worked perfectly and I was going to show it to you…but then…" **

"**But then what, Jack?" She asked.**

"**But then, I sort of tripped, and let my experiment dropped into your pumpkin juice…which you already drank before I could warn you…And…there was something else…" Sally moved closer, anticipated to hear the next.**

**Jack continued, "There were…side effects of my experiment that took over you. You see…since y-you have leaves, dead leaves I should say…when you drank my experiment, it made your leaves changed opposite of that, causing pain in your system…but that's not the only one changed…" he gulped nervously, hoping he could say it right.**

'_**Here goes nothing…' he thought.**_

"**Your mood changed as well Sally…and it took me awhile to realize that when I was n Dr. Finklestein's lab. When I got home…you…aaah…sort of already wearing that. And, you were…" he tapped his bony finger over his chin, finding the right word to describe, "You were aroused…YOU made me aroused…afterwards, we were making out…a lot. And then you fainted, woke up with a headache…and here we are right now on this very couch!"**

**Blushing immensely, Sally's eyes widened from the story she heard and found out the reason why Jack was lying on the floor this morning. She cupped her face from embarrassment, knowing or rather not knowing that she could do that to him. Jack frowned, feeling twice worst than before. He reached up, taking her hands from her face and held them as he told her, "Please don't blame yourself, Sally." he tilted her chin up, "If anyone is to blame here…it should be me. I was an idiot, I should've warned you in the first place, even after you drank it." He looked away shamefully, "A-and…about the whole kissing a lot…I guess I couldn't help myself… I'm really…really dreadfully sorry. It's just that it has been awhile and I miss you so much…" **

'_**He missed it? He missed me…Kissing him?" **_**Sally thought, feeling all warm inside.**

"**Jack…" she said, "Don't beat yourself up over it…it was an accident and I'm really glad you managed to tell me the truth. That's what matters, right?" Jack looked at her again whereas Sally began twiddling her hands, nervously, "A-and…I miss you too actually…I—I miss k-kissing with you…it has been in awhile hasn't it?"**

**Jack's non-existent heart quivered in calmness. "Sally…" he said softly. She glanced away shyly, blushing heavily, "I—I was wondering, J-Jack…if we could…" she gazed back at him, "Try it again?"**

**Blanching, Jack acted nervous again, "S-Sally I—I…" then his nervousness took off, grinning ear to ear, knowing that it was the real Sally asking for another kiss, "I would love to…Sally…my sweet little ragdoll." With that, Jack moved closer to her, leaning for a kiss while Sally closed her eyes but quickly opened them. She remembered that she had forgotten to ask him, "Jack…Uhmm what is making out?" Jack was scotched by her question. He smiled playfully, "We'll find out together, now won't we?" Jack grabbed the sides of her face, and lets his lips pressed to hers deeply…**

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

In the present, Jack and Sally were still making out in the kitchen as sensual as they can be, however Sally began to smell something burning. And that's when she realized she forgot all about the stew. Her eyes shot open then quickly pulled away from Jack to tend the food on the stove. Jack was a little startled when Sally broke their kiss. He turned around and found out she had turned the stove off, because their dinner was now overcooked. Sally checked her spider stew if it was still looking edible, but somehow it looked really overdone.

She sighed sadly, "Well there goes our dinner…" Jack grabbed her by the shoulder. He felt awful dragging her for a romantic kiss, when he knew she was in the middle of cooking.

"I'm really sorry about this darling…I guess I got carried away…" he said, sympathetically.

Sally gazed back at him, "It's alright, don't worry about it…" she blushed. "I—I guess we _both _got carried away, huh?"

Jack chuckled, "I guess we both did then…and besides…I don't feel hungry anyways."

"Really? I don't feel hungry too…I just made the stew, because I thought you're probably hungry after all that work." Sally explained.

"No…not really…but-"Jack stretched as he yawned, "Tired is more like it…" Sally followed a yawn after, "Oh dear…I guess I'm also tired…" she yawned again, "Oops…"

Jack chuckled at her cute gesture. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, "Come along then my dearest friend…" he yawned again, "Excuse me…let's go to bed then, shall we?"

"Yes…we definitely need plenty of rest for tomorrow…" she said sleepily, "Whatever what the Mayor needs us do…"

_Tomorrow. _The word drifted through Jack's mind until it dawned to him. He halted at the living room with his eyes shot open. Sally looked up at him, wondering, "Jack what is it?"

"Sally…" he began, "I don't have to work tomorrow…"

"Huh?"

Jack smiled, looking at her, "I don't have to work tomorrow because I told the Mayor that I'll be taking a day off, so I could spend time with you and Zero!" Sally beamed at his response, she almost couldn't believe it. Her husband finally taking a break! She can finally spend her time with him and a game of fetch with Zero like she promised to him. "Jack, that's just…just splendid!" she said jovially, clasping her hands together over her chest. "Ooh! I wonder what we can do tomorrow."

"Hmm…that I haven't thought about…" he said, scratching the side of his skull. He thought of several ideas. They could have a nice romantic dinner…They could spend outside at the spiral hill just like they did yesterday…they could have a stroll around the lake.

'_**Hmm…the lake.' **_Jack ruminated. _**'A-ha! The lake!' **_

"We could go to the lake…"a better idea struck to his head, "We could skate there! That would be perfect Sally. I'm sure in this cold weather we're having the lake is thick and frozen, don't you agree, my love?"

Sally on the other hand, didn't say a word. Her expression after Jack mentioned _skate_ made her gulped nervously, and eyes widened as she recalled the last time she and Jack ice skated. She would slip and fall every time she tries to move her tiny feet against the ice. She thought it was too embarrassing to Jack, falling like that helplessly.

Sally had been quiet for too long, remembering all those silly memories she had, that she didn't realize Jack was waving his hand in front of her. "Saaaally…Hellooo…" he said. She quickly shook the memory away, blushing in embarrassment, "D-d-did you just say s-skating?"

Jack nodded, "Yes I did…it would be a perfect time to spend together! And then after we're done we could have an evening stroll in the graveyard…you know just like we did years ago remember?" He noticed his wife's face, all quiet and still, "Sally, are you…alright?"

Sally had turned away from him shyly, "I'm fine…Jack…it's just that…" she began stroking her hair down nervously, "It's just that…well…maybe we could just spend our time strolling around town or maybe we could stay here and have a lovely dinner or we could…uhmm…we could…"

She thought so hard for more ideas that she and Jack could do tomorrow, so she could avoid herself from embarrassment about the ice skating part. She really couldn't deal with it…she was scared. Jack grasped her shoulder and turned her to look at him. He looked confused at first but shifted to worry. In Jack's mind, he was thinking the memory he had with her when they were skating years ago during their courtship. Every time Jack sees Sally slip, he would smile a little, not because it was funny but because she was quite cute at her gesture, slipping to the ice and making that _Ooh_! Sound.

He placed his finger under her chin then slowly tilting it up. She looked at his eyes, locked in his gaze, blushing.

Jack spoke, "Sally…were you thinking about that time when we ice skated and you kept slipping on the ice? Because if you were, there's no reason to feel embarrass about it." He chortled, "Even I fall to the ice for crying out loud! Remember?" Sally began to laugh a little, recalling that ridiculous memory about him. "And to be honest…I find it adorable when you slip…"

Sally blushed twice more after he mentioned that. She didn't know why he liked it, but she was definitely happy that he didn't look at her being silly, slipping on the ice. The way she expressed made Jack feel content, knowing he did a good job making her feel all lit up!

"And just in case you fall my loving ragdoll…" he held her hands and gave a little squeeze, "You know I'll always catch you."

All the warm, happy, giddy, enlighten feeling went to Sally. She was so lucky to have a man or a skeleton man rather…to have him in her life. She knew Jack as a sweet, childish, gentleman, and kind individual, that makes her feel overwhelmed, but in a good way. Right now, her knees were shaking, and inside she could just burst out of the seams! Moments later, Jack slowly lets go of Sally's hand. "Now then" he said, his hands on his hips, "All I need to hear from you is a yes." Sally gave him a warm sweet smile, and rolled her eyes, "Fiiine…we can skate tomorrow."

"Jack beamed and swung his arms to his chest enthusiastically, "Splendid!" he scratched the back of his skull, "Now, where did we put those pairs of ice skates?"

"There up stairs, I kept them inside the closet below…" she answered. Jack yawned again but longer this time. His eyes were almost half lidded and his shoulders sunk, "We'll just have to get it tomorrow morning…and I think I'm too tired to climb up the stairs…so…" a devilish look danced in Jack's eyes, then escaped.

Sally cocked her head confusingly, "Jack, we really should go to-oh!" she managed to say before Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, then flipped themselves down to the couch with Jack on the bottom and Sally on top.

"Jack! You silly goon!" she laughed. "I didn't even get the chance to get our blanket."

Yawning once again, Jack began to close his eyes, getting ready for his slumber.

He spoke softly, squeezing Sally a little bit tight, "I think I have the blanket I needed dearest…dearest Sally." after that, he fell asleep. Sally knew he was referring to her as the blanket, but liked it though. She rested her head on his chest, hearing his non-existent heart beating. She yawned and kissed his forehead, making Jack smile at her kiss. She closed her eyes, "Goodnight my love…have a pleasant nightmare…"

* * *

Wednesday afternoon, Jack, Sally, and Zero were sauntering through the rocky covered snow path towards the lake. Except for Zero though, he flew way ahead of them because they needed him to. The entire area was smothered with thick fog, and Zero's nose was their light so that they could see through the fog. The atmosphere reminded Sally from her nightmare she had before.

It even made her skin prickled and fingers froze inside. She tried not to dwell it too much, but as for Jack, he held her by the waist, pulling her close to him while his free hand carried their pairs of ice skates. Sally felt so safe when he's around. It made her fear shook off in her thoughts. Minutes passed on, the fog started to fade away and behind all those fogs, was indeed a sight to behold. The lake appeared so beautifully white! The branchy trees that surround the lake had those ice crystals hanging on the branches, giving that scintillating atmosphere around the lake. The frozen greenish water itself had those frozen wavy ripples like one of those glass marbles, and the mist rested on the lake banks gave it an eerie features.

Jack and Sally were marveled by its beauty and Zero did a flipped in mid-air then circled around the two.

"It's so beautiful!" Sally announced, her hands clasped over her chest.

Jack looked at her, which Sally was oblivious about. "Yes indeed…"

Zero kept circling around Jack and stopped in front of him, pointing out to his rib bone.

"Looks like someone wants to play fetch…" she said.

Jack nodded, "Alright Zero, we'll play fetch right after me and Mrs. Skellington here put our skating shoes on."

Zero barked in agreement, "RUFF! RUFF! "

As soon as they wore their skating shoes, Jack took the first step on the ice. He wanted to be sure the ice was nice and thick, so that it would be safe for them to skate. He glided swiftly half meters away from the lake bank and halted, facing Sally. He sighed in contentment knowing the ice was what he expected.

"Sally!" he called, waving at her, "Come over here! It's safe to go!"

Sally was just standing on the lake bank, looking down seeing her reflection on the ice. She was nervous. She could feel her heart pounding fast, but took a deep breath and release…she wasn't going to let her nervousness take over her, especially the fact she knew whenever she falls or slips, Jack is there to catch her, just like he said.

'_**Here goes…' **_Sally thought nervously. She put her left foot first onto the ice then the other. Her legs began to wobble as the skate itself was slipping against the ice. She tried to move her left feet to push herself onwards. Jack observed her very well. He thought she was doing a good job to a start as he watched her moving towards him and Sally thought the same thing.

"I think I'm getting use to this…" she said confidently. However, when she got closer to Jack, a small rough edge on the ice made Sally's right foot tripped, and as slightly unbalance as she was, she was about to fall again.

Jack was shocked when he saw her tripped. In a quick instinct, he skated forward, grabbed her by the waist, pulled her upright, and into him. Sally looked up at him, blushing heavily. Jack chuckled sweetly, "I told you I'll catch you."

"A-and…you did a certainly good job too." She stammered.

"Here let me help you…" he insisted, moving behind her. He reached out his left hand to Sally's, while his right held on her right elbow. "It's like doing waltz…you just have to glide your right foot first…" he showed the demonstration as Sally followed, "Then follow by the other…" he slightly kicked his right foot against the ice, making the two of them start skating. For this moment, it was Sally's turn to try.

"Let see…" she said. She glided her right foot carefully forward then followed by the other, causing her to skate swiftly. Sally beamed at her surprise, "I did it!"

He nodded, "Good! Now…if you keep doing that, you have no problem slipping or falling on the ice again." He smirked playfully with his one eye brow cocked, "Now then…let's try to move a little faster." Jack locked Sally tight in his grip. He gave a forceful pushed in his long skinny leg against the ice, increasing their pace. He kept doing it until they began swiftly swerving around the frozen lake. Jack was definitely lithe, it was part of him as a pumpkin king, using it in his scaring tactics. Sally's hair began to fling gracefully like silky curtains.

Before, when she was in the lake bank, she wanted to back away, when her silly memory crawled back into her mind again. But later on, she realized she was wrong. Being in Jack's arms like that felt nothing impossible for her to fall again. Their blades left skate marks nearly forming a beautiful cursive writing. Not a moment too soon, Sally was getting the hang of it, almost now they seemed like dancing on ice! Although, Zero flew towards them, following their every move until he reached up to Jack.

"RUFF! RUFF! RUFF!" This made the two stopped. They both looked at Zero's attention, which seemed wagging his sheets happily and looked as if he's waiting for something.

Then Jack dawned to him. He forgot to play fetch with him. He facepalmed himself, "Oh that's right! Sorry Zero…here!" Jack inserted his hand through his coat. He pulled the same rib bone Zero loved so much to play with and waved it in front of him.

"You want it boy?" he teased then threw it away, "Go get it!"

"RUFF!" Zero happily chased it.

Jack looked charmingly at Sally, "Now, where were we my queen?" Sally shook her head but maintained a smile. This time, it was her who pulled Jack. She twirled around making her skate backwards and took Jack's hand. Jack was just really surprised, knowing she got the hang of it.

"Well, well, well…look who's finally not falling?" Jack teased. Sally giggled as she increased her pace, twirled again, and looked back at him with a that warm sweet loving smile Jack adored so much, which gave him those love sickness again. The royal couples skated on like forever. Zero came back with Jack's rib bone in his mouth. He was half way towards him, but he threw it far to him. Jack managed to catch it as he and Sally skated gracefully in winding directions. Sally seemed to enjoy her time with him while playing fetch with Zero. It was indeed a real moment to remember when they get home.

"RUFF! RUFF!"

Jack knew he wanted to play more. He was about to throw the rib bone again, but an idea popped in his skull. He glanced beside at Sally.

"Sally dearest…May you do the honors?" he said, handing her his rib bone. Sally beamed at his gentleman gesture.

She nodded, "I'll be glad to Jack." she took the rib bone, "C'mon Zero! Go get it!" And then she tossed it as far away as possible. Zero of course went back to retrieve it. Sally sighed in contentment. She was really glad she agreed to skate instead of having other ideas she mentioned before. Right now, she wished this moment could last longer. On the other hand, they were interfered by a honking sound in the distance and wheels bumping against the rocky path. Jack and Sally stopped their skating and looked beyond the lake side, wondering what it could be. Jack squinted his eyes as two carved pumpkin faces emerged like headlights from the mist. And he knew who exactly was driving…

It was the Mayor and he was inside driving his hearse. He was also holding a rolled up paper while he held the wheel. He stopped his hearse, took his megaphone beside him, and hopped out from his car. He waddled his way near the frozen lake bank and placed the mouthpiece of his megaphone to his ridiculously grinning mouth.

"JACK! JACK!" He yelled. "JACK! I KNOW YOU'RE TAKING A DAY OFF, BUT YOU FORGOT TO SIGN THIS PAPER YESTERDAY! IT MUST HAVE FALL BESIDE THE DESK…IF IT IS ALRIGHT WITH YOU... CAN YOU SIGN THIS FOR ME!? AND OH! HELLO THERE SALLY! IT'S SO NICE TO SEE YOU AND JACK TOGETHER!"

Sally waved at him, "Hello there too, Mayor!"

Jack However smacked his hand on his face then dragged it down, "He wouldn't let me take a day off, wouldn't he?"

Sally frowned at his concern. Even she felt a little upset when the Mayor just suddenly barged into their family quality time. She looked up at her husband and held his shoulder. "Jack, maybe you should go sign that paper he needed…it's just one paper and after that, he won't bother you again."

He sighed out of frustration, "Alright…alright...I'll sign it. Stay here." And with that, he skated his way towards the Mayor while Sally stayed like he said to. For the meantime, Zero had a little challenge finding Jack's rib bone. He sniffed every tree holes, burrows, branches, and even shrubs, but it was nowhere to be found. A few minutes on, on the very hillside, there was a little thorny shrub that caught Zero's attention. He flew over and beamed that he found the rib bone beneath it. He gently picked it up in his mouth. He flew his way towards Sally to give the bone. But then, he heard a twig snapped on the hillside then followed by another. Soon, he also heard muttering voices. Soaring high towards the hillside, Zero hid behind a branchy tree, peeked, and found out two children walking. One had a red devil suit and the other a purple dress with a tall witch hat. It was none other than the Oogie boys, Lock and Shock, or that was they used to call them.

"Hurry up you dummy!" Shock yelled, her hands on her hips, tapping her foot to the snow.

Barrel was way behind them, running towards the others. He was also holding some sort of strange object, dangling in his stubby fingers.

He halted right in front of them, panting. He took a couple of more breaths and spoke, "Look what I found you guys!" he hoisted his hand, showing the thing he found. It was rather…or more likely to be an awful familiar object. The Mayor's missing shrunken head.

"HEY YOU! PUT ME BACK TO THE MAYOR'S DOORKNOB RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" it spoke in a shrill cocky voice. Lock and Shock leaned their heads closer, astounded by the talking head.

"Ooooo!" they said in unison. Lock pushed Shock aside, making her drop to the snow, "Cool! A talking head!" Shock stood up and elbowed Lock, "And where did you get it?!"

"I found it in the pumpkin patch! It was all alone in there. So I decided to take it!" Barrel replied. Lock and Shock were somehow interested on the shrunken head, which they both end up on several thought about Santa Clause giving them gifts if they behave. A devilish grin appeared on their faces.

"Well…since Sally told us to behave this Christmas…" he swiped the shrunken from Barrel. "I think I'll return it to the Mayor…or I think that's what he said?" he simpered.

Shock snatched the head from Lock, blowing raspberry at him, "Nah-uh! I'll return it to the Mayor because I'm the oldest!"

"Says who?!" Lock cried, leering at her.

Shock leaned her forehead against his, glaring at him. "Says me!" she threw the shrunken head aside when she grabbed Lock by the shoulders and shoved him to the snow, strangling him.

Barrel of course, picked the head and yelled, "You both are wrong! I'll return it to the Mayor because I found it first!"

The two stopped their brawling then turned their attention to Barrel and suddenly lunged at him. The three Halloween trick or treaters, brawled their way down the hill, fighting which one of them return the talking head to the Mayor. They bumped against a medium size boulder, which made it tumbled down the hillside. When the boulder collided to another bigger boulder, it came rolling down the hill towards the frozen lake. It crashed through the ice, causing cracks.

The cracks began to race across the ice and to where Sally stood, since it was a spot that pressured her weight.

Jack managed to sign the parchment he forgot from the Mayor's office. He rolled it up and gave it to the Mayor, including the quill pen he used.

"Now then…" Jack said calmly but shifted to sternly. "Is there _anything else _you want me to sign?"

The Mayor opened his mouth to suggest something about the other papers he wanted Jack to sign at the back of his hearse but quickly swiveled his head to his worried side as he heard a loud crack echoed around them. Jack heard it too and same goes to Sally.

Sally turned around, seeing a crack came racing towards her and it was just ½ meters away from her!

Jack witnessed how Sally was close to it. "SALLY MOVE!" he screamed. Suddenly, Sally skated away from the running crack while Jack went to her as fast as he could. He reached out his long slender arm so he could grab Sally. But unfortunately, it managed to catch Sally before Jack grabbed her inches close from his grasp. Sally fell into the freezing depths of the lake.

"SALLY!" Jack cried. He stopped, took off his coat, so he could easily swim through the water, and dove right in. The mayor of Halloween Town panicked, waddling back and forth, "Oh Dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear!"

Zero swiftly flew with Jack's rib bone, barking worriedly. He hovered over the spot where Jack dove in. "RUFF! RUFF! RUFF!"

Holding his breath, Jack spotted Sally, sinking more and more to the bottom of the lake. He quickly swam his way down towards her while Sally reached up her hands to him. Sally couldn't swim, despite the fact she was a ragdoll with fabric as her skin only absorbed the water.

Almost now, Sally was losing her breath, slowly becoming unconscious. Her body began to feel frozen and her sight soon covered with darkness…

On the surface, the Mayor was slipping uncontrollably towards the Spot. He didn't even wear skating shoes anyways. Then he dropped to his knees, looking down through the murky water. "JACK! SALLY!" he bellowed. "I'll GET HELP!" He pushed himself up, standing then he once again slide his way towards the lake bank to get to his hearse to reach for his town emergency alarm.

Just then, before the Mayor could reach to his hearse. Jack's arm emerged from the freezing water with Sally holding her by the waist whereas Sally coughed and taking deep breaths, absorbing the air she needed. It was a surprise Jack, being an elongated slender creature, managed to carry her with all that water absorbed to her with his strength. Zero beamed and the Mayor rotated his head 360 degrees, happy they were alive. Jack pulled Sally out from the cold water.

He carried her towards the lake bank where he could place her safely far from the area she drowned and Zero took Jack's coat, flew to them, and wrapped it over Sally, she was really freezing to death.

Jack kneeled down close to her, his body touched against hers. He intertwined his arms around her, giving her warmth. He was also shuttering from the cold after he emerged from the water, but he didn't bother because his beloved needed more warmth than him. Sally slowly looked up at him and embraced him tight, and soon her eyes shed tears, not because she was scared…but because she was happy to see her love again. She thought she would never see him again. Being in his embrace, didn't give her a reason to be scared after what happened to her.

Jack sighed in relief as he thumbed her tears away. He kissed her lips softly. "It's alright…my love…you're safe now…you're safe…"

* * *

Twelve hours passed. Sally was resting peacefully in their bedroom after Jack carried her all the way to their manor. When Sally's arm reached to her husband's side of the bed, she felt nothing but soft futon. She slowly opened her eyes and bolted right up, seeing Jack wasn't beside her.

She glanced around, but he wasn't inside the bedroom. She looked at the clock hanging beside the door, indicating it was 1:30 am. This made her puzzled where Jack's whereabouts.

"Jack, Darling?" she called softly. She stepped outside the bedroom, and then climbed down the stairs. She saw light flickering and fire crackling as she gets closer to the living room.

She saw the fireplace lit up. And beyond that, was Jack sitting on the couch alone, reading a science fiction novel.

"Jack…" she called. Jack heard her soft sweet voice behind him. He turned, seeing Sally stood, frowning. "Why are you still awake? It's really late…" she said.

Jack slammed the book closed and placed it on the coffee table. He stood up while Sally came approaching him. She embraced him, resting her head over his chest. Sally tensed. She could feel something was bothering him, judging the way his non-existent heart beat.

Jack sighed, stroking her hair gently, "I—I couldn't sleep…" he shrugged, "So I decided to read a book for awhile."

Sally gazed up at him, looking worried. "I can tell there's something bothering you, dearest…why won't you tell me..?" Jack smiled, knowing he couldn't hide things from her, he knew her too well. The matter that was bothering him was the fact he almost lost Sally, the only person who cared for his well-being, the only person who understands him, and the only person who loved him as Jack not as the pumpkin king. He was scared to lose Sally.

"I almost lost you Sally…if I didn't manage to rescue you on time…who knows what will happen to you…or me. I can't live without you, Sally…my love…my queen…my everything."

Jack placed his hand on Sally's after she placed hers on his cheek. He loved the feeling of her hand like that. It was very warm not because of the heat from the fireplace that surrounds them, but her warmth inside. She spoke, "Jack, don't ever think that way…you will never ever _ever_ lose me. And like I said before I will always stand by your side…" she sang, "Now and forever…"

Jack embraced her closer to him, resting his chin on her soft yarn hair. He closed his eyes in relief. He was truly lucky to have her by his side and alive.

"And you won't definitely lose me either…" he whispered. Sally felt calm and happy, now that Jack was feeling all better. She took his hand, "Come now my love, let's go to bed…"

Sally and Jack went up to their bedroom. Jack changed his pinstripe suit to his usual night pajamas and lay beside Sally on their bed while the fireplace behind them calmly lit up. But before they succumbed to sleep…a little making out as their goodnight sleep ought to give them pleasant nightmares. Soon, they both fell asleep, waiting for the day ahead of them. As time went further, the snow outside their abode began to change. The wind blew stronger and the snow kept pouring in fast upon Halloween Town, yet everything was the way it seemed…when all of a sudden, someone knocked on the door. It kept on knocking and knocking as if someone was indeed need of help. The sound kept going until it made Jack woke up from his slumber. He sat up, rubbing his sleepy eyes, and then went down to open the door.

'_**Who's knocking on my door in a time like this..?'**_ Jack thought, irritated.

When he finally opened the door, there was no one there. "Huh?" he shrugged and closed the door. He heard another knock. He quickly turned and opened the door, but only found out nobody was still there. This made him wonder. He shuts the door again but this time he didn't turn away. Instead he waited until he heard another knock. Seconds later, he heard it again, so he quickly opened the door and still didn't see anyone standing by his doorstep.

"Psst! D-d-d-down he-here…" a quivering voice was heard below at his feet. Jack looked down and saw a freezing elf with his arms wrapped up around him, carrying a brown mail bag.

The little elf looked up to Jack with very weary eyes. "J-J-Jack S-S-Sk-k-kel-l-lington..?"

* * *

I wonder what will happen next? Find out on Chapter 3! And thank you for reading my story ^ ^ **R AND R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Frozen Escape

Hello there! I just want to say that this is my first TNBC fan fiction. I hope you like it, cu'z I haven't write in such a long….long time. The reason why I came back to my story writing is that I REALLY MISS IT! Obviously, I am a fan of Tim Burton! Anyways, I hope you like it and please don't be afraid to share your opinion such as grammar, storylines, plot, etc…R and R!

In chapter 1, it is the beginning of their married life together. There will be some new adventures ahead of them. There are also some romantic parts in the story but I didn't try to make it cheesy, though.

* * *

**Chapter one: (Now and Forever)**

_My dearest friend, if you don't mind  
I'd like to join you by your side  
Where we can gaze into the stars  
And sit together, now and forever  
For it is plain as anyone can see  
We're simply meant to be_

* * *

It was snowing in Halloween Town and everything seemed peaceful as all the denizens of Halloween Town were bustling around their beloved home preparing for Christmas. Ever since Jack started his Christmas fiasco, he decided that Christmas will be part of a new holiday to be celebrated and same goes to each holidays now knew the other one's name!

Jack Skellington, the pumpkin king, was strolling along the cobbled streets of the town checking every sight of his people. As the king, it was his job to see if everyone was doing their part of the holiday preparation and if everyone was alright. The denizens were all smiling and greeting at the pumpkin king as he walked by to see them in their proper stations.

"What a dreadful afternoon, Jack!" greeted the Undersea Gal, waving at him with a grin.

Jack nodded, waving back at her and said, "It is most certainly is…" He went by the witch's shop to see if the witches were planning to create new concoctions for the Christmas holiday. He pushed the door open letting himself step inside the shop, glanced around and noticed a green smoke puffing out form the black cauldron on the other side of the store. Helgamine, the tall witch with a long nose, holding a giant spell book was walking towards the counter. She placed the book over the counter with a loud thud as some dusts began to float away, "Oh dear…" said Helgamine. Then she looked up and saw Jack was standing in front of her, shocked that the pumpkin king himself was in her shop, "Oh Dear! Jack! What brings you here..?" Jack smiled at her and moved forward to the counter, "I was just checking around to see if everyone was doing fine."

Helgamine beamed,"Oh…that was very thoughtful of you to come by then!" She picked up a box under the counter then presented it to Jack. She carefully opened the cover, pulling an item that was in it. Jack was curious of what it was, he leaned a bit closer to peek inside the box, but Helgamine managed to pull out the entire item and made Jack pulled back. It was a ginger bread house decorated with small black and orange icings as the garlands that was wrapped around the small corridors on the house, a bunch of pumpkin candies with a red and white stripe hats on top of it, and a couple of green pine trees that surrounded the house, flourishing the whole design. Jack's eye sockets lit up, glancing at the entire masterpiece. He was marveled by Helgamine's wonderful ginger bread house, "This is splendid!" he said, "This would definitely make a good selling product in the town!" The tall witch was blushing and waved off as if it wasn't a big deal, "Oh this is just nothing…but thank you, Jack. I also made some new Christmas brews, care to try one?" Jack blinked a few times then shrugged, "I-I suppose…a little drink won't hurt…" Helgamine reached out a square shaped bottle from the cupboards. She handed it to Jack, "Here you go, my dear…" As jack grabbed the bottle from her, his bony lips was inches away from drinking it when suddenly a loud voice came outside the store, calling out for his name, "JACK! JACK! Where are you?!" Jack turned to the window, seeing the mayor with his megaphone looking for him. He thought the mayor might need of his assistance. Placing the bottle on the counter, Jack looked back at Helgamine, "Excuse me, my friend." Gentleman as he usually was, he gave a small bow at the tall witch then went outside to approach the mayor. For Helgamine, she just blushed and cackled by his gesture.

'_**What on Earth does the mayor need me now…' **_was Jack's thought as he walked towards the Mayor. On the other hand, the Mayor's face switched in to his panic side still searching for Jack.

The Mayor took his megaphone. He began calling again," JACK! JACK! JAAAAAAA-!" He bellowed before Jack took the megaphone from him. The Mayor was startled, looked up and was surprised that Jack had found him. His head rotated in to his happy side, "Jack, my boy!" he began "I'm so glad I found you. Listen, we have a problem!" He changed back to his panic side," Our main Christmas lights won't work! Behemoth tried to fix it but he absolutely doesn't know how…How can we celebrate Christmas without Christmas lights?!" Jack knew the Mayor very well; as a matter of fact they were close friends. He knew how he worries much and how he reacts whenever a problem occurs. But this time, even a small logic didn't went through the Mayor's rotating head. Jack just stared at the Mayor for a few seconds then shook his head with his fingers over his temples, rubbing it, "Mayor…" he said, "Did you check if it is PLUGGED? Or did you even try turning the MAIN SWITCH?" The Mayor paused, tapping his index finger over his head, and wondered if he ever did check the switch or the plug.

"Oh! I haven't thought about that at all!" he said," Thank you my boy!"

Jack gave a long sigh while he gave the Mayor's megaphone back and said, "Why don't you help Behemoth with that, hmm?"

Once again the mayor switched in to his happy side. He tipped off his hat to Jack then waddled towards his hearse across the streets. For a moment, the sky began to darken and the temperature got colder. Although, in Halloween town, it was usually cold but ever since Santa Clause gave the gift of snow, the climate became colder and for a town full of dead citizens…they still feel from the chilly weather. As Jack watched the mayor drove away. He glanced up to the town clock, indicating that it was 5 pm. It was time for him to go home to his manor but before he could take one step to his direction, Jack took a deep breath, sniffed the sweet Christmas air then took one last view at the town, watching his people do their part for the holiday, "I think I'm done for the day…"

After several hours, night has fallen calmly to the town. All the street lamps were lit up, and the denizens were all nice and cozy inside their houses. However, Jack strolled towards his observatory home coming to a view. When he passed by the Halloween band, they began to play a macabre version of silent night. Jack picked a soul from his coat then threw it to the tin can.

The severed head inside the bass spoke, "MERRY CHRISTMAS, BONE DADDY!"

"Merry Christmas to you too," Jack answered, looking back to them over his shoulder.

By the time he got to his gate, he nudged it open then closed it behind him. He climbed the long winding stairs to his house and took his skeletal house key from his winter coat. Unlocking the door, he managed to step inside his manor, shut the door, and hooked his coat in one of the coat hangers beside the door. Inside his house, he noticed the fireplace was lit up and some books were placed on the center table.

"I'm Home!" called Jack as he moved towards the living room.

"Arf!" A familiar bark was heard from the kitchen, "Zero?" puzzled Jack. Without hesitation, Zero emerged from the kitchen with his nose glowing red. "Arf! Arf! Arf!" he circled around his master then gave a lick on to his bony cheeks. It was pretty obvious that Zero was happy to see his master home. Jack, who is now smothered by Zero's ghostly licks, was bliss to see Zero as well.

"Hey Zero! "said Jack, rubbing Zero's chin, "How are you today?" Zero happily waggled his sheets and did a flip in midair.

Jack grinned at his canine friend, "I'm guessing you had a good day…"

"Jack…?" A sweet gentle voice was heard from the upper level of the house. Soon, the house was silent, and then a sound of footsteps echoed through the living room. Jack looked up at the spiraling staircase, where Sally had appeared as she climbed down the stairs. She was wearing her new dress that she just made while Jack was away for work. The dress was red and had butterfly sleeves, greenish patchworks on the side of the skirt reaching above her knee, and a black trimmed ribbon that was wrapped around her waist. Sally grinned when she saw Jack standing in the living room, "I'm glad you're finally home," said Sally, taking 3 steps down the stairs.

Indeed, Jack and Sally were happily married for 2 years after they courted for 2 in a half years. Jack had proposed to Sally at spiral hill where they had their first kiss and Sally said the sweetest yes. The pumpkin king never felt so happy ever since Sally became part of his life. To him, it was like discovering a new holiday, but towards a person.

Jack stared at Sally for a moment without realizing he was gaping at her instead of giving her his feedback or kiss. _**'Am….am I….d-dreaming…?'**_ thought Jack. He shook his head, breaking from his day dream to reality. It just so happened he wasn't day dreaming at all. He was looking at his beautiful wife with her new dress she sewn. Sally noticed that something was wrong with Jack, it seemed that her husband was dazed or day dreaming. She stepped closer to him and waved her hand in front of him, "Jack? A-are you alright…?" Jack suddenly snapped back to reality again "OH! Auuh…." He cleared his throat, "He-hello there, my S-Sally…"

Sally smiled and giggled, "So…" she began, "What do you think?" She twirled around with her hands both clutched on the skirt, giving the whole view of the dress, "Do you like it?"

"Like it…?" puzzled Jack.

Sally's smile faded away by his response. But without another hesitation, Jacks' grin came to his feature and added, "I Love it!" Sally's eyes were wide, surprised that Jack loved the dress she made, though her cheeks began to blush, "Oh…why Th-thank you, Jack…I-I'm glad you love it. Taking one step towards her, Jack gave Sally a loving embrace. On the other hand, Sally was a bit startled by his gesture but not the bad kind. She felt so warm inside, being enraptured by his husband's long skeletal arms. Of course, she too, embraced him back. After few more minutes, Sally parted a little but still holding around his torso, looked at him and kissed him on his cheek, "Welcome home, darling…How was your day?" Jack glanced down at her, "My day was splendid…but." Jack released a stressful sigh, "But what, Jack…?" continued Sally.

"I am a bit tired…After all I had to check every denizens if they were doing their part for this holiday," said Jack. Then he slowly pulled back and held her hands to his. Sally squeezed his hands, and then glanced upon his tired eye sockets, "Awwww….." She pouted yet she gave warm smile to him, "Here…" she said, "Let me help you…" She gently stepped back, pulling Jack towards the couch. Confused, Jack followed her, "Sally, what are you doing?" She didn't answer at first but when she reached to the couch, she grabbed him by the shoulders, and carefully pushed him down, letting him sit on the couch. She then picked up a stool that was beside the fireplace, carried his feet, placing it on the stool, "There," she said, placing her hands on her hips. Next, she moved behind the couch. Jack was even more puzzled of what she was intending, "S-Sally…you really don't have to-!" said Jack before Sally started to massage his shoulders firmly. His eyes went from wide open to half lidded, he even slouched a little, sensing that he felt relax, "A l-little…lo-lower…"murmured Jack.

"Don't be silly. I'm your wife and I love helping you, "assured Sally, massaging the part where Jack had mentioned. Jack let out a content sigh as he closes his eyes, "Thank you, dear…"

"Your very welcome, my love…"replied Sally, softly. Her hands circled over his shoulder blades, down to his spine, and then went back all the way to his neck. Sally's talent never failed to help Jack soothe his needs. Hours passed on, Jack drifted to sleep from Sally's soothing massage. She tip-toed to the spiraling staircase then climbed up to their bedroom. She grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and went back towards the living room without making Jack wake up.

She sat carefully beside him and draped the blanket around them, "Have a pleasant nightmare, my king…" whispered Sally as she kissed him on the cheek. Then she rested her head on his shoulder and soon she fell asleep.

The next morning, Jack slowly opened his eyes, stretched his arms as wide as he could, and yawned sleepily. He looked around then found himself that he had woken up on the couch with a blanket on. However, Sally was nowhere to be found. Jack instantly stood up, letting the blanket fall to the couch, "Sally?" he called, "Where are you, dear?"

Meanwhile, Sally was in the kitchen making some breakfast for the two of them. She heard Jack's voice calling out for her, "I'm right here!" exclaimed Sally. Jack was relieved hearing his wife. He went to the kitchen and saw Sally flipping some pancakes. He also noticed some foods were already on the table. There was a batch of pumpkin muffins, a plate full of skull shaped bread, and two glasses of pumpkin juice. And now, Sally had just placed a plate of pancakes with real spider legs on the edge. Jack beamed at Sally's breakfast before him, he couldn't believe that she manage to do all these things, so he swiftly went to Sally, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the cheek as he rested his head over her soft red hair.

"Good morning… my ravishing rag doll…" whispered Jack. Sally blushed immensely while she held his hands over hers, "Good morning to you too, my love…" Then Jack glanced down at her, "You didn't have to do this, Sally…You know I would love to help you out too."

Sally giggled and gave him a quick kiss on his lips, "I know…I just wanted to make sure that my husband gets a lot of energy before he goes to work…" The pumpkin king felt touched by her loving words, he was purely glad he met such a wonderful, loving, caring, and trustworthy woman in his life, it made him even love her more. Afterwards, they parted and began to sit across the table. The sweet scent of Sally's breakfast, especially from the pumpkin muffins she had baked, flew right through his nose, making him savored the smell of his beloved's creation.

Sally took the first bite of her spider filled pancakes and drank her pumpkin juice. She started to wonder how Jack's sleep last night, so she asked, "How was your sleep…? Did you have a pleasant rest last night, dear?"

Jack chuckled, "Oh I have the most peaceful sleep! Thanks to you of course. "He grabbed a bite of his bread then added, "What about you, darling?"

"My sleep had been peaceful as well…" said Sally, looking at his eyes with love, "And I'm glad you had a good night sleep last night,"

"Not just a good sleep…But I feel like a new skeleton again!" He stood up, leaned across the table, giving Sally a kiss on the cheek and sat back again. Blushing once more, Sally puts her hand on her cheek, where Jack had kissed it, she giggled, "Oh Jack…I just wanted for you to feel happy and comfortable."

Jack thought of her words carefully, his grin was put on one side, "Isn't that my job as your husband?" They both laughed lovingly by the idea. During their breakfast time, the two couple talked about Jack's day yesterday, including with the Mayor's 'tiny problem' about the Christmas lights. When Sally heard about that, she just laughed so hard about the mayor's issues and Jack on the other hand burst out of laughter as well.

It was a beautiful morning for the both of them as they enjoyed their time together. But in Jack's mind, he wondered if he and Sally could hang out this afternoon after he finishes his work with the mayor. Taking one last bite of his pumpkin muffin, he cleared his throat and looked at Sally with wonders, "S-Sally…" stammered Jack.

Sally looked at Jack curiously, "Yes, Jack?"

He thought of some words to put in a way he could muster," I-I was wondering…if you and I could spend some time together this afternoon…you know…after I'm done with the mayor of course…" It was true; they haven't spent much time together since the first week of December. Jack was busy helping the other denizens around the town and Sally was busy sowing some winter outfits for her clients and other duties.

Sally was utterly bliss when he had suggested to her, "Oh Jack! I would lo-!" Just then, she paused, remembered that she have other tasks later this afternoon, regarding about the decoration committees. It happened two days ago when the Mayor had told everyone that Christmas party will be coming within a couple of more weeks and only a few denizens were able to volunteer for the decorating. Of course, with the Mayor's high hysterics, he was afraid that the event could not be done within weeks. In that time, Jack was busy making some plans for Christmas. He used to stay up all night making the parchments for the Christmas holiday so he could give it to the Mayor for the early preparations. The mayor could not possibly disturb Jack from his job, but with a few people helping around for the upcoming event, he had no choice but to give him another favor. Then it just so happened that Sally was wandering around the streets when she heard the Mayor's voice from a distant crowd. She heard when he said to call out for Jack for another multiple task. Sally, being the Pumpkin Queen and shy rag doll, could not allow her husband to be added into another duty, especially when she knew he had been stressed out or staying up all night without a break. She too, had other tasks in hand, but she was willing to help his husband to lessen his work. And so, she approached the mayor, talked him way through, and agreed that she would help the decorating committees.

Jack was waiting for her response, yet he was also a little startled with her answer. Sally pouted and continued, "I would love to join with this afternoon, darling…but…I promised the decorating committees to help them decorate the town hall for the upcoming Christmas party… I have told you about that two days ago…am I right?" Jack facepalmed himself as he recalled what she had mentioned, "That's right! I completely forgot about that…Sorry Sally…"

"You don't have to apologize, Jack…" assured Sally. Though another pout came from her pale blue face, "It's ashamed we can't hang out this afternoon…I would really love to be with you later…"

He saw Sally frowned. The one thing he hated was seeing his wife unhappy. Jack stretched out his hand to Sally and gently grabbed her by the cheek, making her look to his eyes, "If you want…" he began, "I could visit you if I manage to finish early." Sally blushed all the more by his words and gesture.

She looked away shyly, picked two strands of her hair, twiddling it, "Ja-Jack…I...I…would _really_ love that…" Jack found her shyness adorable. It was one of the things he love her so much.

He pulled his hand back and looked at the clock at his left side, it was about to be 8 am. Jack ate his last bread, picked up a napkin on the table and dabbed it around his mouth then stood up from his seat.

"Well…Thank you for this wonderful breakfast, my Pumpkin Queen!" Jack said as he kissed Sally on her cheek. Sally's eyes went wide by his yet another nice gesture, "Oh! Y-You're very… welcome, Jack." He strode out from the kitchen going towards the coat hangers. Sally rose up from her seat and followed him behind. Taking his winter coat, Jack slid his left arm through the left sleeve of his coat, but when it came with the right sleeve, it fell aimlessly. When he was just about to slid his right arm back through the sleeve, unexpectedly, Sally clung to its sleeve, stretched it by inch, giving Jack's arm an easy access through it. Surprised, Jack finally slid his arm through the sleeve and buttoned his coat. After that, He gazed at Sally, raising one eye brow, and smiled, "You massaged me, you made a delightful breakfast, and now…this? How did I deserve such a perfect wife…?" Sally looked down shyly, twiddling her fingers like she usually does, "Stop it…Jack…" She looked back at him, then moved in front to fix his lapels of his coat, "I asked the same thing to myself why I deserve such a perfect husband." When she was done fixing his lapels, she stepped back and took one last look at him

"Well..." Jack said, "I guess I'll see you later when I finish my work early…" He walked closer to her, placed his hands by the shoulder, and gave her his long loving kiss he could muster. Sally savored his heart warming kiss. Deep down, she felt she could burst out of the seams!

Her autumn leaves fluttered inside of her, her knees even began to wobble, but she couldn't allow herself to fall like that! And so, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

Seconds later, they broke apart with their eyes passionately locked to each other, "I'll _definitely_ see you later, my love" whispered Jack, tucking some strands of her hair behind her ear. He took a step back, turned to the door and then held the door knob. But before he could open the door, he paused for a moment, wishing that he would rather be with Sally for the whole day instead of doing his work with the Mayor, after all, the mayor of Halloween town could sure use a decision of his own! But he couldn't abandon him, not with the Mayor's high expectations from Jack about this year's holiday. Jack sighed deeply out of disappointment.

"Jack…" purred Sally.

Jack wondered why she called him with a sweet tone. He turned back at her when all of a sudden; Sally pounced towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him again, but this time with more passion burning up inside of her!

Jack was completely taken aback and almost fell backwards by her sudden action.

"Mmmm!" was Jack could utter from her kiss.

Not any longer, Jack savored this sensual feeling between them. He embraced her tight as he closes his eyes, keeping her extra close to him. He tilted his skull to get a better angle, and pushed his bony lips against her red ruby lips. Sally felt his movement and soft moans began to release from her throat. For a moment, it was Jack's turn to be bold. He slowly opened his mouth by an inch, letting his long pointy tongue slid through her mouth; Gaining for a French kiss.

'_**D-did he just-just put his tongue…to t-touch mine…? Oh I miss this with him!' **_Sally thought as she shyly pushed her little tongue to meet his.

Jack felt Sally's tongue dancing with his! _**'I miss kissing her like this!' **_was his thought.

Then he placed his other hand behind her hair, stroking it down gently while he continued to French kissing her. And for Sally, she caressed his skull sensually and kissing him back with all love she could give.

After for a quite a minute which seemed to be like an hour, they separated themselves from their long passionate kiss, both breathing heavily. Their eyes met again, though still daze from the kiss.

Jack was panting yet he tried to speak as much as he could, "I-If….you….ke-keep….kissing me like that…..I might not…leave this…house anymore…"

Sally's cheek turned into a rosiness color and glanced away shyly, "Oh….I…I…I don't know…what came o-over me…"

Sally didn't even realize the boldness she had within her; maybe because she missed him so much including the things they did together before the Christmas preparations such as snuggling by the couch while reading their books, taking pleasant walks in the moonlight, and even making love. None of those thing happened recently after they started bustling about Christmas. Jack gave her another hug and sighed with content.

"I love you my Pumpkin Queen," whispered Jack.

"I love you too, my king," Sally replied softly, embracing him back. He pulled back then cleared his throat, "Well…I must be going. I don't want to be late with the Mayor's meeting."

It was a beautiful snowy morning at Halloween Town. The sky was pale blue yet gloomy as it usually was, for the people of Halloween, they considered that a normal day. Jack was by his gate of his manor, waving goodbye to Sally then walked away to the Mayor's house for the meeting. Sally waved back at him as she watched him disappear from the distance.

In the snow covered residential area of Halloween Town, there were people walking along the streets minding their own business. Some denizens were busy chatting with other monsters some were coming in and out from various boutiques, carrying their Christmas gifts for their love ones and some lumplings were trying to build horrid snowmen with an angry looking faces and sharp icicle teeth.

As Jack strolled down to the Mayor's house, some ghosts flew by at him, "Helloooooo Jaaaaack!" They said.

"Horrible morning to you!" said Jack grinning and waving happily to them.

Jack got to the Mayor's house. He climbed the old creaking stairs then reached for the bell. A small shrunken head turned around and started firing questions at him!  
"Yes? What is it and what do you need from the Mayor? He's a very busy man, you know!"

The shrunken head realized it was Jack, the pumpkin king.

"Oh... Jack! How are you? How's the miss? WINK! WINK...HAHAHA!" He managed to say before Jack covered his mouth and pulled the doorbell giving out a ghastly wail.

Inside the Mayor's abode, he was working up with a pile of parchments, scattered all over the living room! When he heard his doorbell rang, he popped his head out for he was underneath a heap of papers, he swiveled his head into his panic side.

"Oh dear! Jack is here! How am I going to work like this?!" He waddled out from the pile of parchments towards his door to let Jack in.

"Mayor, Are you there?" called Jack from the other side.

"I'm coming, my boy!" said the mayor as he opened the door. The Mayor rotated his head in to his happy side, seeing Jack stood in front of his house, "Welcome, my boy!"

The Mayor stepped aside to let Jack walk in to his home. Jack took off his coat and hooked it to the bat-winged coat hanger right next to him. Then he strode to the Mayor's living room.

"So…." He began, "Are you ready for the-! " Jack suddenly paused as he witnessed such mess in the mayor's living room. He looked around and there were a lot of parchments scattered all over the floor,"Uhmmm….Mayor?" puzzled Jack.

The Mayor closed the door and heard Jack calling for him. But then, he suddenly realized that he had completely forgotten his disorganized documents. Turning his head to panic side, he waddled to Jack, "Oh Jack! I'm so sorry about this…" the mayor apologized, twiddling his thumbs, "I was sort of…_organizing_ these papers…" and then the mayor's expression turned even more troubled, placing his hands on his cheeks and added nervously, "A-And….I think _your pa-parchment _is in there s-somewhere…"

Jack's eyes went wide, shocked when he had heard his new plans were lost under a heap of mess, especially the parchment he worked so hard that he had to stay up all night to finish it. He shook his head and raised one eye brow at the Mayor, feeling a bit irritated.

'_**Well…so much for planning to finish this early…it's going to take time to find that parchment!' **_thought Jack.

Jack sighed, slouching his shoulder, but managed to compose himself in a gentleman way. He straightened himself and cleared his throat, "I'm sure it's…around here somewhere, Mayor." Jack began to enter the room, picking every paper he could get to start the cleaning process. The Mayor turned his head jovially in to his happy side, stretching his arms high, "I like that attitude, my boy!" They began organizing the papers by alphabetical order and at the same time searching for Jack's parchment. Instead of having the meeting between the two, they ended up cleaning for the day.

The Mayor of course felt bad about this or rather embarrassed. He was the mayor of Halloween town, he was suppose to be well maintained, and organized, but due to the fact Jack, the pumpkin king of Halloween town was helping him clean up his mess; felt ten times more humiliating. So he thought of a subject to change the atmosphere for a while.

"So…Jack how is Sally doing these days?" asked the Mayor.

Jack was enlighten at the subject, "She's quite perfectly fine, Mayor."

"You know, she made a fine queen these days…You made the right choice Jack!" said the Mayor, happily, "And oh! Send my regards to Sally…when…uhmm…we're done with this…"

Jack grinned and nodded, "I certainly _did_ and _will_, Mayor."

Back at the Skellington manor, Sally was in the master's bedroom, choosing a dress to wear for work, "Let's see…" Sally said, tracing her finger over the dress hangers. Her finger had stopped over to the last hanger which seemed to be a green dress, "I think I'll wear this one."

She pulled out the dress from the closet and held it by the shoulder area. It was a beautiful emerald green dress with silk spider web tracing into a v-neckline. The dress involved a long bishop sleeves and a long draping skirt. Before, Sally was wearing rags all her life thanks to her horrible- over protective creator, Dr. Finkelstein, and ever since she became Jack's wife, Jack started to buy Sally new fabrics for her to sew a new dress. Although, sometimes she still wears her usual patchwork dress.

When Sally wore the emerald green dress, it looked absolutely stunning at her! The dress fit perfectly to her curvaceous body. Afterwards, Sally decided to change her hairstyle as well. She walked towards the drawer that was next to the bed and took a black scrunchy with a small bat pinned on it. Next, she grabbed a hairbrush and began brushing her hair. Soon, she managed to form a bun with two strands of her hair on the side of her face, adding a pretty detail. And then finally, she went to the full sized mirror to view herself, "There…All done!"

Just then, when she almost got out of the bedroom, she remembered her winter coat, "Ooh! I almost forgot…" So she went back to the closet and took her red and skull-buttoned with white pin stripe coat.

Several hours later, before Sally left the house, she cleaned some parts in the living room like, fluffed the cushions, wiped the dusty shelf over the fireplace, and swept the floor. However, the house seemed to be awfully quiet as if a certain someone or something has been missing.

Sally realized that Zero wasn't home. She thought he was probably at the graveyard playing with his ghost friends. But just in case, Sally placed a nice juicy candy cane that Zero loved so much in to his dog bowl. Then she finally exited the doorway, locked the house, and climbed down the stairs to the gate. Once she was out, she took a deep breath and smiled, excited to start her day at work. As Sally strolled through the alley, she saw the Halloween band, playing their gruesome version of _The Little Drummer Boy _song_, "_Merry Christmas, boys!" Sally greeted, waving at them with a smile.

Jim, the bass player, waved back, and said, "Merry Christmas to you too, Sally…or should I say… Mrs. Skellington!"

After awhile, Sally made it to the center of the town. Some denizens began greeting her as she went along the cobbled streets.

"Hello Miss Sally! You look horribly stunning today!" Bertha complimented, holding Ethan with a rope around his neck.

"Horrid day to you, Pumpkin Queen!" greeted the Cyclops.

"Did you make that dress? I love it!" said the Helgamine, clasping her hands.

Sally giggled and nodded her head in agreement, "And a dreadful afternoon to you all!

A-And…Thank you for your compliment, Cyclops."

Sally made it in front of Town Hall. Taking the first step on the stairs, a snowball smacked behind her neck, "OOH!" She quickly turned around to see who was responsible for throwing her the snowball. Then she heard small snickers and giggles behind the fountain. It was a familiar childish laughter, and she knew it was the three pranksters of Halloween Town.

"Lock, Shock…Barrel," called Sally, suspiciously.

The three pranksters popped their heads out, laughing from their prank, and then they scurried towards Sally with an innocent grin on their faces, "Yes…Sally?" said Shock, innocently.

Sally placed her hands over her hips, raised an eyebrow, giving them that _you're not fooling me look_, "Don't give me that tone, Shock…What are you three have been up to?" The three exchanged glances at each other and snickered again.

"Nothing!" they said in unison.

Sally shook her head. She crouched down to reach their level then looked at their sinister eyes.

"You know…" she began, softly," If you three behave this Christmas…Santa Clause might give you something special..."

Lock, Shock, and Barrel's eyes beamed at the idea. Barrel stepped forward with a lollipop sticking on his head, "Really, Sally?!...he'll give us Toys, Candies and STUFF!?"

She stood up, straightening her skirt while looking down at the three and nodded, "Absolutely."

Lock felt uncomfortable about behaving '_good' _this holiday, it gave him a soft gooey feeling and he hated it. But in order to get special treats, he has no choice but to be _'good' _this holiday…for now. Shock on the other hand, crossed her hands over her chest and sticks her nose in to the air, "He better give us some treats and stuff!"

"YEAH!" proclaimed Lock and Barrel in unison.

"If you _behave _good…" answered Sally.

"We can do that! After all…we _weren't_ planning to paint the Mayor's hearse green!"

Barrel absentmindedly said.

Lock and Shock smacked Barrel behind his head, "Shut it you idiot!" they said in unison

"Nuh-uh! You shut it!" cried Barrel as he tackled at the two, strangling them.

The three began brawling. Sally was startled by all this. She had to do something, so she took a deep breath, gathering all her shyness and modesty she could muster then finally, "Enough!"

Suddenly, Lock, Shock, and Barrel halted with all three of them clutching their collars and fists in the air. They have never _ever_ heard Sally raised her voice like that.

"Now…" Sally said calmly, giving them a would-be eyebrow, "Like I said before, _behave. _Now run along and do something good for this town for a change."

And without hesitation, the three pranksters ran off, though their faces were shocked of Sally raising her voice at them.

Sally watched them ran off, shook her head, and sighed deeply. For a second, she swiveled back to the entrance of Town Hall.

She nudged the door open. She caught sight of the other denizens buzzing around like bees, carrying boxes, Christmas decorations, chairs, tables and other sort of things inside. The Clown w/ a tear away face was the one who caught a glimpse at Sally's arrival.

"Hey everyone, It's Sally!" announced the Clown, jovially.

The people paused from what they were doing and gave their full attention to the Pumpkin Queen. "Hello everyone!" Sally greeted as she waved and walked closer to them. She didn't notice she was walking along the aisle making everyone gazed at her macabre beauty, especially the men, sighing with adoration. Memories began to flow the people's minds about Sally the ragdoll or 's creation. Back then, she was merely a quiet shy ragdoll, who was also talented in sewing. Jack made her the town's seamstress during they were courting. And now, she was their renowned Pumpkin Queen of Halloween Town! The denizens couldn't feel but be proud at Jack for choosing the right woman. Sally cleared her throat, walking towards the center of the crowd, "Alright everyone…we have a lot of things to do…Are you ready to begin?"

The crowd happily nodded as they scattered around to do their part they were assigned.

The Clown, ridding on his unicycle, took some boxes filled with red and green garlands then gave it to the other two representatives, Harlequin and The Melting Man. They picked the garlands from the box and alternatively wrapped it around the gothic pillars. Then Ned dragged a medium sized branchy Christmas tree to the podium, took it by its roots and placed it in a black urn to make it stand on its own. Two little lumplings, Bat Kid and The One Eyed Mummy started to decorate the tree with silver and orange garlands, Christmas balls which looked like a pumpkins, white paper ghosts, and silver bats as the bells, and to top it all, a golden star.

The Wolfman was carrying a rolled up red carpet. He dropped it at the very end of the aisle, and then gave it a kick, letting the carpet roll all the way to the main door. But then, Zeldaborne, the short witch, appeared in the way where the carpet was rolling rapidly towards her. She was holding a pile of fabrics higher than her usual height which made her unable to see, thus, she was unaware of it. Wolfman saw her as she goes without realizing she was about to be hit like a bowling pin.

"Look out!" warned Wolfman.

"Huh?" puzzled Zeldaborne, moving her head sideways to get a view.

But before the rolling carpet could hit her, a black two inch heel shoe blocked the carpet just an inch close to where Zeldaborne was standing. Zeldaborne was confused of what was going on. So she put the fabrics down for a while to see. She was surprised that Sally was in front of her with her foot stepped on a half rolled carpet. Zeldaborne was completely oblivious of the situation, though she managed to compose herself, "Oh hello there, Miss Sally!" She picked up the fabrics again and scurried off to the backstage. Sally sighed in relief. She kicked the half rolled carpet, lightly, letting it roll once more to the main door, which was successfully stopped.

She looked back at Wolfman, giving him thumbs up. Wolfman waved back, thanking Sally for her nice gesture. Everyone seemed to be doing a great job helping decorating the upcoming Christmas party. Some even swept the floor and some even mopped. The Vampire brothers transformed themselves into bats and flew above towards the chandeliers, holding colored streamers to hang it by its tips as Sally watches them with amazement.

"Sally!" a voice called from the podium. Sally turned to the stage and noticed Zeldaborne was waving at her with her other free arm carrying somewhat two curtain fabrics. Sally got up to the podium then walked towards to Zeldaborne.

"Sally, dearie…can you pick a fabric for the curtains to be used for the party?" said Zeldaborne, holding two fabrics high to Sally. The first fabric Sally observed was a red ruffled curtain with gold trim by its hem and silver spirals printed all over the cloth and the second curtain was violet with gold spooky ghosts and pumpkins, which resembles more of Halloween than Christmas. Sally chose the red one; it reminded the color of Jack's _'Sandy Clause' _outfit she made for him. Zeldaborne nodded in agreement, although she mostly thought the violet one was fine, but who could've underestimated the town's seamstress? Standing on the stage, Sally glanced around the Town Hall, she had the opportunity to see the denizens' hard work and felt so proud for their effort in preparing for this year's Christmas. However, she wondered how Jack was doing, hoping that he could come visit her soon. She knew it was late in the afternoon yet she was waiting for the door to be opened by Jack.

'_**Maybe he's not coming today…'**_ thought Sally, sadly.

Meanwhile back at the Mayor's house, "Aaaand…Done!" Jack proclaimed as he rolled the last parchment and placed it in the file cabinet. From messy scattered papers to organized documents; they have finally finished it all! Jack sighed as he sat on the black scaly leather couch and left him an exhausted countenance and the Mayor spun his head triumphantly to full 180 degrees. Jack watched him as he goes then began to feel dizzy, laying his head on the back of the couch. _**'Finally…we're done!" **_Jack thought, rubbing his temples.

"Oh NO!" cried the Mayor, switching to his panic side.

Jack suddenly bolted his head up by the Mayor's frantic voice, "What is the matter, Mayor?"

"Jack! We finally managed to organize these papers!" exclaimed the Mayor, frantically.

Jack was utterly confused to why it wasn't a good thing, "Yes we did, Mayor…But I don't quite understand you..." he scratched his skull with his finger, "What is wrong?"

"But Jack, we haven't found the new plans for this year's Christmas!" confessed the Mayor.

Jack's eyes grew wide realizing the Mayor was right. In fact, the new parchment was still missing even though they had scanned every piece of paper according to their dates and names. He went over to the Mayor, crouched down a little, and clung him by the shoulder.

"Mayor…"he said, "When or where did you last seen it?" The Mayor pondered hard for a moment trying to recall where he last seen it, but no matter how hard he remember he cannot recall.

"Oh what kind of mayor I am if I can't look after my things!" cried The Mayor. He waddled to his couch and sat hopelessly, shaking his head sideways. Disappointed, Jack almost felt a headache coming as he sat back to the chair again, "Mayor…I made that plan since November!"

The Mayor looked at Jack, "Don't you remember what you had planned?"

"I _barely_ remember what was written on that plan…" Jack replied, standing up from his seat, "Mayor…can I have some water, please?"

"It's in the kitchen, my boy…feel free," said the Mayor, gesturing his hand to the kitchen.

Jack strode to the kitchen since it wasn't that far from the living, grabbed a water goblet from the glass rack and went to the icebox. When he had opened it, his eyes grew wide, astound of what he saw before him, "Mayor..!"

The Mayor heard Jack from the kitchen and hopped out from the couch, "What is it, my boy?" he said, "Is there anything else you need? Oh! I have some nice spider ca-!" He said before Jack pulled the parchment out from the fridge, showing it to the mayor.

"How on earth did this thing end up in your fridge, Mayor?" puzzled Jack. The Mayor never felt so relief as he once again swiveled his head to his happy side then snatched the paper from Jack's hand, which made Jack startled a bit at his action, "This is horribly good , Jack. Now I remember everything!"

_**~Flashback~**_

_**It was 7 am in a cold morning when the mayor got out from his bed preparing himself for a new day in Halloween town and a meeting that was planned with the Pumpkin King. He went to his closet and changed his pajamas to his official mayor suit. After that, he walked to his full sized mirror to get a better look, "Awful morning, Mr. Mayor…you're looking ho-!" he paused in mid sentence as he notices one of his spider-bowtie was missing, "Now, where in the world is that dreaded thing?" He went to his drawers while humming a familiar tune. He opened it but it wasn't there. Then, he crouched down to look under his bed but still nowhere to be found, except some dead roaches, cob webs, and dust bunnies. The mayor stood up and turned his head to his panic expression, "OH WHERE OH WHERE IS IT?!" He scoured around his entire room, searching for his favorite spider-bowtie. Meanwhile, in a small world or rather hiding behind the Mayor's quill pen, the spider crawled out from the bedroom, passed an unpaired shoe then to the staircase. It slid down the banister, and landed on the couch, and jumped out, scurrying towards the kitchen. In the Mayor's room, everything was entirely messed up. His clothes were scattered across the floor, his cabinet was toppled down, and his small drawers from the working table were all recklessly pulled put.**_

"_**Oh dear…all this searching made me hungry…" said the Mayor, rubbing his belly, "Perhaps a breakfast might sooth me…" And so he walked out from his room, but before he stepped out, he took a parchment from his open suit case on the desk, the one Jack made then proceeded out. When he had closed the door behind him, he turned around without realizing a shoe was in his way. All of a sudden, his foot stumbled upon it, losing his balance and then came crashing down the stairs like a pinball, "WO-WOAH! AAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

_**By the time the Mayor landed at the bottom, he smacked against the file cabinets, letting it fall against each other like dominos as all the parchments dispersed all over the room.**_

"_**Auuuuuuh….Ouch…" the Mayor groaned, lifting his head a bit.**_

_**He was very dizzy from the fall he had and made his sight blurry, but in a glimpse, he noticed something was moving towards his kitchen. Seconds later, His vision began to clear and soon he realized he had found his bowtie crawling on the fridge, "There you are!" he bellowed, turning his head to his blissful side and quickly stood up then ran towards his bowtie but still clutching on the parchment. On the other hand, the spider was startled when the mayor finally caught him. So he used his four legs to open the fridge and hid itself inside, which was quite useless since there was no way out. The Mayor saw him went to his fridge, thinking why it did such a thing to him, "Hey! Come back! Why are you hiding?" He nudged the fridge open, "Aha! I have you now!" He found his living bowtie hiding behind the rotten egg carton, literally shaking. He stretched out his stubby hands to catch the spider, but every time he reached out, the spider managed to evade. Panicked, the mayor struggled to catch it with the parchment on his right hand; however, he absentmindedly placed the paper inside his fridge. A minute or so, he finally had the spider in his grasp. Then put it on his collar and stretched its legs to give an elegant look. This was one of the reasons why his living bowtie escapes; tired of hanging around his collar. Unexpectedly, it nipped the mayor's finger, "Ouch!" cried the Mayor. Once placed peacefully on his collar, he grinned all the way as he walked out from the kitchen without realizing he had forgotten the parchment inside his fridge. When he reached to his living room, he swiveled his head round to his sad face, shocked of the sight before him, "Oh dear..!"**_

_**~ End of Flashback~**_

"And that's what happened!" proclaimed the Mayor.

In the present, Jack thought of the Mayor's story a bit too silly as he absorbed that information in to his skull why the Mayor had lost the parchment. Jack glanced to his side to look at the old grandfather clock, wondering what time it was. It was almost 3:30 pm and the first thing that drifted to Jack's mind was how Sally was doing with her Christmas committees. The Mayor saw Jack's face. He noticed Jack was a little troubled in his features. Then the realization dawned him that Jack was thinking of Sally, after all, Jack was a married skeleton and things got change over the years as a Pumpkin King. The Mayor considered for a moment to give Jack an early dismissal since he did helped around organizing his mess he created this morning. The mayor stood tall, clutched his lapels of his coat, and cleared his throat, "Ah-hem!"

Jack was startled from the Mayor's voice. He looked at him with curiosity.

The Mayor continued, "Well, my boy…looks like we're done for today! Send my regards to Sally for me when you see her!" Jack's world lit up! He smiled with utter bliss, but then a small frown came to him. He wondered if it was right to leave early. As the Pumpkin King, he knew there were other things needed to be done, "I appreciate your offer, Mayor…but A-are you sure you don't need something to discuss? After all, we did plan this…uhmmm…_'meeting'_."

The Mayor shook his head, "I'm sure we can discuss it tomorrow, Jack. For now, you deserve a break!" Jack smiled once more then clasped the Mayor's hand, shaking it with aggrandizement.

"Oh thank you, Mayor!" he said, "I'll come first thing in the morning to continue our plans." And with that, Jack took his coat from the bat-winged coat rack and was out the door like a rocket leaving the mayor spin dizzily, "Oooauh…" groaned the Mayor.

After a few hours later, Jack sauntered along the streets of the residential area of Halloween town while humming on his way to visit Sally to the Town Hall. For a moment, he thought of the Mayor's offer, giving him an early dismissal, _**'I'll make sure to give him my vote for next year's election.' **_thought Jack as he chuckled by the idea. The entire afternoon in Halloween town was calm yet all the denizens were as eager for Christmas just as for Halloween. He noticed by the way his people experience a new lively holiday and new traditions. He was also glad that he had discovered Christmas years ago, but he also tried not to absorb too much at the same time not regretting it. And now, with the snow smothered all over the pavements, some ghouls and zombies greeted Jack along the way.

"Merry Christmas, Jack!"

"Hello there, Jack!"

"Looking Good, Bone daddy!"

Not merely a few feet away, the Town hall came to a view as Jack got closer to the center of the town. Picking up the pace, he managed to reach the main entrance of Town hall. He slightly pushed the coffin shaped door open so that he doesn't startle the people inside by his sudden appearance. He peeked inside to see Sally if she was easily around, but his peek became a full glance, amazed by the scintillating decorations. Everything was accomplished perfectly. The gothic pillars were completely decorated with red and green garlands, the Christmas tree on the podium was beautifully decorated along with a blinking Christmas lights, the chandeliers were fully ornamented with streamers, small bells, and lanterns and then, a huge tarpaulin was hung above the center of the stage that says _'Merry Christmas To All!'_ Jack's eyes were wide open to see how beautiful it was done. He stepped further inside, leaving the door ajar while he searched around for Sally.

"Jack!" called the Mummy, pointing at him.

The denizens paused from their work and followed where he pointed at, when they saw Jack, all of them ran to him like wild crowds. Jack froze as his subjects were hurdling towards him and began shooting questions and salutations at him.

"Hey, Jack good to see you!"

"What are you doing here, Jack?"

"What do you think of the place, Jack?!"

"How are ya, Jack?!"

The crowds' mumbles got louder and louder, throwing more praises at him like they always do, like that one time whenever he finished his performance all of them were running towards him as if they were like hungry animals, especially the females in Halloween town. "Please! Everyone! One at a time!"Jack exclaimed as he stepped back a few inches away from the crowd. Unfortunately, they didn't seem to hear of what he said. Jack felt a little irritated and wanted to release his infamous ghastly scream, but he wouldn't do that especially not in Christmas.

Instead, he stretched out his hand, indicating like a stop sign. When they saw it, all of them broke into silence. Not a minute or two, Jack cleared his throat and asked, "Now…have anyone of you seen, Sally?" The denizens exchanged looks at one another, murmuring about Sally's whereabouts. She was with them not too long then she disappeared. This made Jack stared to worry. Just then, they heard heels tromping on a wooden-creaky floor that came behind the backstage. Sally emerged behind the red curtain carrying her coat on her left arm while looking down a small black notebook held on her right. She didn't notice that all the monsters were all gazing at her with adoration. But Jack was the one entirely frozen, not because he was cold but because he saw his wife so alluring. Seeing her so ravishing made a thought that the dress made her look like a real queen and Jack could almost feel; he was falling in love with her all over again. Sally was busy checking on her notebook. It was a list of few things she wanted to add for the party.

"Maybe I should add…this…or maybe…a little…" mumbled Sally, glancing over the lists as she flips through the pages. While she was doing that, Jack had the opportunity to surprise her. He began to walk out from the crowd to the stage, quietly. When he got closer, he tried not to chuckle so that he wouldn't spoil the surprise for Sally.

"I think…it would be better if I add a little-OH!" Suddenly, Sally had tripped on a pile of ropes that was left on the stage and dropped everything she was holding. Jack was taken aback, witnessing his wife to be fall off the stage. In an instinct, before Sally could fall off the stage, Jack swiftly moved onwards and caught Sally right in to his arms. Opening her eyes, Sally was astonished Jack appeared before her and in his arms!

"Oh! Jack!" Sally exclaimed as she cupped her mouth, blushing heavily.

Jack gazed at her pretty face, grinning ear to ear, "Hello there, my sweet doll…" Sally smiled back at him and giggled at his response, "He-Hello...there…" she playfully tapped his nose, "My love…"

The two royal couple locked their gaze at each other with love, falling into their lovely moment again. Jack, carrying Sally like bridal style, made him reminisce during their wedding night where Jack had to carry her around the house to complete the threshold as a married couple.

The two were still daze at one another that they didn't realize they were in public and some denizens began to gaze at them in awe.

"Nice catch…" said Wolfman as he coughed.

This made the two crashed back to reality. Jack realized that he had been carrying Sally for too long and as for Sally, she has been savoring the feeling in his arms for too long as well.

"Sh-Should I put you down now, my dearest..?" whispered Jack, bashfully.

Sally blinked a few times and blushed immensely, "I-I guess…yes...yes you may J-Jack…"

Jack had placed her gently down on the floor. Sally was fixing her skirt then looked back to the crowd. On the other hand, Jack stood tall and manage to compose himself again, "W-Well…I wanted to say before our dear Sally fell…that this place is absolutely horribly splendid!"

The people beamed and cheered by their Pumpkin King's compliment. And as for Jack, he leaned closer to Sally for a whisper while the townsfolk continued to ramble, "You look absolutely horribly stunning as well," he took her hand and placed a loving kiss upon it, "my darling…"

Sally felt so overwhelmed by his compliment and gesture. He was so sweet and nice to her. She shook her head and bumped her hip gently to his, smiling to him, "Oh…Jack…I…I knew you would like it…thank you…"

Jack glanced back to take one last look of Town Hall, "You also did a splendid job decorating this place, my dear." Sally blushed again, "It wasn't just me, Jack. They also helped around,"

"Oh dearie!" Helgamine interjected, "You're the one who gave the idea, we just followed the instructions you gave a few days ago."

The denizens nodded in agreement. Jack went back to Sally but with a playful smirk, "Is my Sally being modest again..?"

She rolled her eyes to the side, smiling away, "Maybe..." then she looked back at Jack, "But we haven't finish cleaning the backstage…it's a bit dusty…and we haven't hang the new curtains yet…"

"Oh please!" the clown interposed as he waved off as if it wasn't a bother, "We can finish that tomorrow morning, don't you worry about it!"

The clown w/ a tear away face paddled his unicycle to the couple behind, and then carefully pushed them towards the exit.

Being pushed towards the exit, Jack and Sally didn't know what to do at the same time, they felt overwhelmed that the townsfolk were letting them leave early which made them have the chance to spend the afternoon together just like they had planned earlier but who knew it would came true?

"But-but…are you sure you're alright with this?" stammered Sally as looked down over her shoulder to the clown.

"Absolutely!" exclaimed the clown.

'_**Wait…if we're leaving early…then that means…me and Jack can spend the afternoon!' **_thought Sally, jovially, "Oh, But my coat!" She quickly turned back to retrieve the coat and her little notebook. Once she had placed her notebook inside her coat pocket, she went back to join Jack by the door. Jack was having some fantasies as he watches Sally walked down the aisle with her beautiful dress perfectly fit on her body. He let out yet another content sigh, thinking he was a lucky skeleton to have such a beautiful, caring, and compassionate wife. Sally reached beside Jack. She turned around to face the committees giving a warm smile at them, "Thank you all for your wonderful effort! You deserve a break as well…"

Jack just observed her with a happy grin on his face; he loved it whenever Sally spoke to the people with her usual shy modest voice, then he spoke proudly to the crowd, "Ah yes! You did a splendid job for cooperating this holiday and thank you for your hard work as well. It will be our best Christmas yet!" He gazed back to Sally with a grin as he stretched out his elbow to her, "Shall we, my dearest?"

Sally giggled and nodded,"Of course, Jack…we shall," she hooked her arms with his and gave a farewell wave to the denizens, which they responded back. Soon, the two departed from the Town hall to the snowy town. They were finally together in a gloomy afternoon; it was a nightmare come true! While walking, Sally was wondering how Jack's day went with the mayor, "Darling, how was your day with the mayor? Did you discuss what you needed to discuss?" Jack instantly paused, making their stroll to a halt. There was a frustrated feature on his face, he pondered a minute what to say to her, considering he's day wasn't what he expected with the mayor.

"Uhmmm…." He began, "M-My day was…"

Sally tilted her head a bit curious of what he was about to say next, "Was…?"

Jack let out a sigh and shrugged a little, "My day was rather…'tiresome' but we didn't manage to discuss it all…"

"Oh…" Sally frowned, but managed to return her smile, "At _least_ you discussed something, that's' good right?"

"You have no idea…" muttered Jack. Sally snuggled his arm, pulling him close to her, "I'm so glad you came to visit me…I can't believe they let us go early…"

Jack chuckled as he agreed with Sally, "Actually…the mayor let me out early too…the people seem to be nice today…hmm…wonder why?"

Sally shook her head, "I really don't know…but I like it! This way we can spend together this afternoon…" she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed blissfully as they continued their walk.

Then a thought occurred to Jack when Sally had mentioned that they are _together._

"S-Sally…" he said, "Speaking of together…I was wondering what would you like to do this afternoon?" Sally stopped for a moment, wondering the possibilities they could do together this afternoon.

"Well…I haven't seen Zero this morning…maybe we can go to the graveyard…" suggested Sally.

Jack realized that she was right. It was indeed he hasn't seen Zero too last morning. They both started walking again towards the graveyard this time.

"Come to think of it…"I haven't seen Zero too…" said Jack.

Sally sighed, hoping their canine companion was safe, "I hope he's alright…"

At that point in time, a thought went recently to Sally's mind, something she forgot when Jack had arrived Town hall but didn't have the guts to do it because she was still shy and the people were watching them.

"Jack…" called Sally calmly.

Jack heard her call his name, he looked at her curiously, "Yes…my sweet ravishing doll?"

Without warning, Sally tiptoed to reach Jack's face and kissed him by his bony lips, "I forgot to give you a kiss when you got to Town hall,"

Jack was really surprise and was literally blanch from her sudden gesture, "I…I…" at this moment Jack was utterly speechless but composed himself back. He gulped, cleared his throat then glanced back at Sally, "I w-was about to give you a kiss back there…but instead, you fell right into my arms…"

This time, it was Sally's turn to blush as she remembered that Jack caught her when she accidentally fell off the stage, "Ooh…Jack…I…I…thank you f-for catching me…"

Jack just enjoyed the way her shyness revealed, he chuckled and gave Sally a kiss, "You're welcome, my Pumpkin Queen." A moment soon, the gate to the graveyard was coming at their sight. When they came near the gate, Jack bowed his head and moved his arm gracefully forward, "Ladies first…"

Sally giggled, entered to the graveyard, and then gave Jack another kiss on the cheek, "Always the gentleman…thank you." Jack blanched again as he placed his hand over his cheek where Sally had kissed it. He followed Sally enter the cemetery and continued their stroll inside, hand in hand. The view in the graveyard was a sight to see! Everything was covered in white snow that glittered beautifully. Even the trees were smothered by snow and some icicles hung on its branches. Jack and Sally was marveled its beauty, walking along a snow covered path.

"Wow! This is just so beautiful…" said Sally, glancing to the snow covered tombstones.

"Indeed it is…" murmured Jack.

The two royal couples enjoyed their afternoon stroll in the graveyard at the same time they were also searching for Zero. Jack even tried patting his thigh bone area, just like the way he usually does whenever he calls him around. But Zero did not appear.

"Maybe he's not here in the graveyard…said Sally,"Maybe he's home right now…"

He took one more glance somewhere beyond the graveyard but still couldn't find him, "Or… he's probably somewhere else, playing with his ghost friends…but I'm sure he'll be alright."

As they were walking between two tombstones, Sally ran her fingers through the snow covered tops, "It's so nice that Santa Clause gave you this wonderful gift…" she said, scooping some of the snow.

Jack was oblivious of his surroundings and what Sally was doing. He didn't look back at her but he manage to respond while he savored the view of the graveyard, but he did think of 'Sandy Clause' when Sally hand mentioned it, "I'm very happy he did…but I hope he's not mad at me after what I've done years ago…" He frowned at the thought and sighed deeply, thinking not to sink more on the topic. And now Sally noticed the way he reacted, she placed her other hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "Don't worry, Jack…I'm sure he's not mad at you. Why did you think he gave you this present?" While Jack wasn't looking, she snuck quietly behind the gravestone holding the snowball she had scooped a minute ago. It seemed to be she wanted to be a little playful.

"I suppose your…right but-!" Jack stopped as he discovered Sally disappeared by his side when he turned to look at her, "Sally?!"

"**WHAP!"**

A snowball hit him on his chest and he heard a couple of soft giggles behind the headstones. Jack knew it was Sally who had hit him. So he wiped of the snow on his chest, and then smiled mischievously, "So…" he began, gathering two snowballs, "If it's war you want…"

Meanwhile, Sally noticed he was quiet, so she slowly peeked behind the gravestone when all of a sudden a snowball hit her right in the face!

"Then a war you'll get!" announced Jack, proudly.

"Ooh!" Sally gasped, wiping the snow off her face. She gathered more snowballs as fast as she could and threw two snowballs at Jack but had missed him. After that, she transferred to a different gravestone. Jack was hiding behind a tree as he looked around to find Sally, but somehow she wasn't in plain sight. This made him wonder, yet he kept it playful, "Where oh where could my spooky mistress be…hmm?" he said out loud, searching for Sally.

And then…

'**WHAP!'**

Jack was smacked behind his back by a snowball. He quickly turned around and found Sally standing, giggling, "That's Sally two and Jack one I assume!"

Jack lunged at her, however, Sally quickly stepped aside, laughing, and slipped out through the cemetery gates. This made Jack fell right to the snow.

"Catch me if you can…Bone Daddy…" she teased as she winked at him. With a devious grin, Jack sprang to his feet. He quickly passed the brick walls and was like a flash!

"Oh come here you little snow nymph!"He said, following her tracks. Although, it seemed to split in to four separate directions. He thought for a moment tapping his finger underneath his chin, "Eenie…meanie…miney…moe…" he began, carefully selecting the trails, "I'll catch Sally by her…TOE!" He caught Sally's disembodied foot, lying on one of the confusing tracks. Actually, Sally had purposely unstitched her foot and put it down on the snow so that she can confuse Jack of her whereabouts. As a consequence, Jack started to tickle her foot. He knew how Sally was very ticklish. Afterwards, he heard a faintly familiar giggle on the other side of spiral hill. Jack searched for a decent sized pebble, planning a way to get his wife from hiding, which he did find one.

Hefting the pebble in his hand, he pitched the rock to the trees at the edges of the forest. In the meantime, Sally was startled at a certain sound from the trees and looked around without realizing she was completely exposed. That was Jack's cue, as he dashed around across spiral hill and then sprang atop of her. They rolled down the hill, laughing while the hill itself uncoiled their way. When both of them reached the bottom of the hill, Sally's hair fell down like silk curtains and their body was tangled lovingly. Sally was atop of Jack, she was blushing as their eyes met again, this time neither of them looked away.

Jack romantically caressed her thighs, tracing his fingers against her seams then moving up to her waist. Sally began fondling the collar of his coat. She spoke with a little flirtatious in her voice, "Oh darn it…you caught me…"

And then surprisingly, Jack raised his head forward, kissing Sally's lips, passionately. Sally was truly melted by his kiss. Soon, she slowly shut her eyes, tilted her head to get a good angle, and traced her tongue against the bottom of his lips.

Jack deftly moved his hand from her waist to her back and head, keeping them locked in a sensual embrace. Their kiss grew more impassioned as he pushed his pointy tongue to meet hers.

"Mmmm…mmmm…" she moaned, twining her arms around his neck. After two minutes or what seemed to be like hours, the two finally parted, though they were panting from their romantic kiss.

"Are…are you a-alright…m-my love..?" asked Jack, panting.

Sally's cheek turned red, "I…I…I'm...fine…Jack…she nuzzled her head against his forehead, looking at his eye sockets, "My Pumpkin King…"

Jack nuzzled back, feeling so giddy inside. He sighed with content, happy that he managed to be with his wife in a lovely white afternoon and not to mention they had a romantic sensual kiss.

He wished he could do this with her more often just like they use to do before the holiday preparations and also without his pumpkin king duties to interrupt. But for the time being, is it so wrong to have a break?

Sally laid her head on his chest, savoring their sweet moment, _**"**_I wish we can do this every day…it's been awhile we did these-OH!_**" **_suddenly, she bolted right up, felt something cold, touching the sole of her foot, just then she remembered that she had disembodied her foot and turned to Jack, knowing he had it; considering he tickled it a while ago.

Jack was startled at her action, he sat up and looked at her with concern, "What's wrong, Sally?"

Sally didn't know how to say it to him since it was a bit silly to ask for her foot back, "Uhmm…" she began," J-Jack…ca-can I have my…f-foot back?"

Tilting his skull, Jack was confused at first then soon he recalled that he had tickled her unstitch foot a while ago. He looked at his left side and found her foot squirming its toes from the icy sensation, he picked up and showed it to her, "You mean…this?"

Sally smiled and nodded, "Yes…can I have it?" she said, stretching her arms to reach her disembodied foot from Jack. But unfortunately, Jack pulled it away from her with a playful smirk on his face.

"Uh-ah! Our game is not over yet…" said Jack, placing a finger underneath Sally's foot.

Sally's eyes were wide than usual, she knew he was about to tickle her foot, "Jaaack…don't you even dare…"

And so it began, Jack wiggled his finger to tickle on the sole of her foot.

"Eeeek!" Sally squealed as she fell down to the snow, laughing.

She squirmed on the snow with her arms wrapped around her torso, trying to resist from laughing more, "Ja-Jack…p-please…s-s-stop!"

But alas! Jack even made it tickle more and faster.

This made Sally bursting out of laughter," Ja-Jack! fo-for Halloween sake!"

Jack just laughed with her, enjoying the way she laughs so adorably. He paused for a moment and gazed back at Sally, "Say the magic word…and then I'll stop,"

Sally, who was now breathing heavily, thought of a few words so that he could stop tickling her so mercilessly, _**'Hmmm…maybe pretty...Pretty…please…Oh! What comes after that? Is it apple on top..? No!' **_

"Well…?" warned Jack, waiting for her response.

"Uhmm…pretty pretty please with lots of spider cakes and pumpkin cherries on top..?" replied Sally.

He thought for a moment carefully,"Mmm…no!" And once again, he rubbed her foot mercilessly.

"Jack!" Sally laughed, falling down to the snow again, "I-I'm warning y-you…Jack…"

Jack stopped his tickling and gave another devious grin, "Or what my spooky little bat?"

Unexpectedly, Sally had pounced over him, pressing her lips against his for another deep romantic kiss. Jack collapsed back to the snow. His were wide open, startled at Sally's gesture. But seconds later, he slowly closed his eyes, sinking deep to her kiss. Distracted, Jack had dropped Sally's disembodied foot down. Sally's plan had obviously worked and it was her chance to get her foot back, while kissing, she swiftly moved her hand to the left, where her foot was dropped, grabbed it and she gave five seconds more to hold the kiss then parted away. She gazed at his eyes with triumph, "Is that the magic word you've been looking for, my dear?"

Meanwhile, Jack was blissfully overwhelmed, he sat up with a goofy looking smile on his face, "N-No…not…really…b-but that will d-do…dearest…"

She giggled at his response as she pulled out a needle behind her ear, a black thread from her coat pocket, and began sewing her foot back to her leg. After she was finished, she gave a couple of rotations just to make sure it was secure. She puts her sock and shoe back, "There…" and then turned back to Jack, who was still lovesick for the moment. She waved her hand in front of him, "hellooo…Jack…are you ok?"

When Jack heard her calling his name, he went back to his normal self again, "Oh! Uhmm…that was…" he cleared his throat, "that was nice..._VERY NICE…" _

Sally rolled beside him, rests her head on his shoulder, and sighed happily, "I warned you…" she snuggled closer, "I miss this…"

Jack chuckled and glanced down at her with a smirk, "Miss what…Being tickled to death?"

"No! Well…I guessed that is part of it too…but," she said, "but I miss us having this moment…"

"I know I miss this too, Sally…" Jack said, placing his hand over hers, "It's been a busy month, isn't it?"

She sighed, "It has…"

The whole afternoon for the royal couple was nothing but pure bliss. Jack even whispered sweet nothings to her that he enjoyed so much watching Sally blush. But overall, they mostly held each other close as they watch the old pumpkin sun descend. The night fell upon Halloween town, yet the two remained in the graveyard, gazing into the stars.

Jack and Sally were peacefully lying on the snow. Sally curled right next to Jack with her leg wrapped around his thighs. Jack was constantly stroking her hair down, then he leaned down for a whisper, "Sally...dearest, I think it's time for us to go to our nice warm house…"

Sally slowly sat up and looked at him, "I suppose your right…" she frowned,"but I'll sure miss this…I wish we can stay longer…"

Sitting up, Jack kissed Sally on her soft cheek, "Don't worry dear, I'm sure we can make up for it after this whole preparation thing." He stood up dusting off the snow on his suit and reached his hand to Sally. She took his hand, stood up, and wiped the snow off her skirt. A strong wind blew through the graveyard which made Sally shivered from the cold, though she was wearing a coat, the temperature had dropped lower when the evening struck. She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her hand gently over her arm for warmth. Jack of course, noticed the way she acted, while he too felt the cold breeze gushed down his spine. Instantly, he took off his coat and placed it over her shoulder, "Here you go, dear…" Sally was shocked that Jack took off his jacket, she thought about him freezing since they were out in the cold and not to mention they've been lying on the snow for more than an hour.

"Jack…you don't have to do this…really, I'll be fine," assured Sally. Jack shook his head but his smile remains, "And what…my wife gets sick? I don't think so…"

Suddenly, another strong wind swooshed across the cemetery but this one was a lot stronger than the first one. Sally was almost blown away, considering she was light and only stuffed with leaves, but lucky that she was clinging on to Jack's arm tight. Jack held Sally close to him so that she couldn't be pushed away from the wind then walked back to their manor.

Thirty minutes slipped by since the manor wasn't that far from the graveyard. They have finally made it to their observatory house. Jack pushed the gate letting Sally enter first whereas Sally climbed the stairs, took her house key from her pocket then unlocked the door. It was dark inside but without hesitation, Sally went by the fireplace, grabbed three logs right next to it and threw it to the firebox. Soon she set it on fire. The living room was now lit up and warm all around. Sally had decided to go to the kitchen to make some hot cup of tea. However, Jack that had just entered the house and closed the door, he immediately clung Sally by her shoulder as he turned her around to look at him with worried eyes, "Sally…" he began, "I want you to rest here…you've been freezing out there and I don't want you to get sick."

She felt a blush stained on her cheek from his sweet words and nodded, "A-alright, Jack…" she sat on the couch with Jack's coat still over her. Jack smiled sweetly at her then strode to the kitchen to get some hot tea.

As Sally sat peacefully one the couch, she watched the fire danced inside the fireplace.

"ARF!" a happy bark was heard upstairs. Zero appeared with his jack o' lantern nose glowing red. He floated towards Sally circling her around and gave her a soft nuzzle on her cheek.

"Zero!" exclaimed Sally, nuzzling.

"ARF! ARF!"

Sally gave Zero a soft rub on his head, "We've been looking for you, Zero. Where have you been?" Zero's expression became sad, thinking that he didn't mean to worry his master and mistress. He whimpered.

"I'm not mad at you, Zero I'm just glad your home safe," assured Sally.

Zero beamed as he flipped in midair, "ARF! ARF! RUFF!"

"Is that Zero I'm hearing..?" said Jack, walking out from the kitchen and carrying a two cups of hot tea, "Where have you been, boy?"

Zero eagerly went to his master, giving him another ghost licks.

"Ok! Ok! I get your point!" Jack laughed as Zero continued to give him ghost licks. Sally observed the two, laughing, "What did he say, Jack?"

Jack went to Sally and gave her the other cup which Sally took, "I really don't know to be honest…" he sat right next to her, "But from the looks of it…he had a fun day…" They both watched Zero when he flew towards his basket with a surprise look on his face when he found a nice juicy candy cane that Sally had left for him this morning.

"I hope you like it," said Sally. Zero flew back to Sally and licked her cheek, "You're welcome, Zero!" then he went back to his basket nibbling his treat. Sally took the first sip of her tea, "Mmmm…it's terribly delicious, Jack."

Jack sipped his tea and nodded," Thank you, Mrs. Skellington…Nothing beats a warm cup of tea on a cold season huh?"

"Absolutely," agreed Sally. She took another sip and looked back at him, "Jack, what are you going to discuss with the Mayor tomorrow?" Taking a drink, Jack caught Sally's topic. He placed down his cup on the coffee table then leaned against the couch with his arms crossed over his chest, "Let's see…" he tapped his bony finger on his chin, "We were suppose to discuss about the foods, the games, and the contests…for the Christmas party,"

Sally supped her tea. She placed it right next to Jack, "Oh I see…" she took Jack's coat and her coat as well since the room was getting a little warmer but before she did that, she kissed Jack on his forehead, "Thank you for the coat, Jack. It's so thoughtful of you to do so…"

Jack grinned, "Your welcome. I only did that because I didn't want you to get sick..." he shrugged a little, "You know I worry a lot…"

Sally smiled at him and shook her head, _**'Always Mr. Worry pants…' **_she thought. When she hung their coats on the coat hanger. She looked outside the window watching the wind raged through the town. This was the first time she witnessed such strange breeze during snow days. It usually had normal flow of winds and strong winds during a storm but never in winter. There was a concern look on her face as she observed the scene, deep down she felt her stomach swirled; if she has one, but this wasn't the good kind. It almost felt the same day she had discovered her premonitions about the whole _'Christmas disaster' _thing. She placed her hands over her chest, worried.

Jack was curious why Sally stood by the window for too long. He rose from his seat approaching Sally and clung behind her shoulder,"Are you alright, my dearest?" Sally felt his touch on her shoulders, yet she maintained her eyes out through the window, "I…I...I don't know... I feel like there's something wrong about the weather…"

"It's oddly strange breeze, isn't it?" said Jack, "But I'm sure it will be gone by morning…it's just a strong wind…nothing to be worry about,"

"I guess you're right…maybe I'm just over thinking it…" she said turning to Jack as she laid her head against his sternum. He wrapped his arms around her waist, stroking her long red locks while he looked out the window, watching the raging wind blew across town. The trees were even oscillating rapidly and it was almost foggy outside that no one can barely see anymore.

'_**I HOPE it will be gone tomorrow morning…" **_thought Jack. Then he looked down at Sally who is now a bit sleepy for a moment, "Sally…dear…I think it's time for us to go to bed… there's a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Ok…" Sally yawned. She gently parted away from Jack, walking towards the stairs. She looked back at Jack that seemed to be still staring outside the window as if there was something him about it. She was puzzled, "Jack…aren't you coming with me?"

Jack turned to look at her but manage to smile, "I'll be with you in a minute, my queen,"

And so Sally climbed up to their bedroom, getting ready for a good night rest. Meanwhile, Jack stepped away from the window, put out the fire, and proceeded upstairs to join Sally in their bedroom but swiveled back to look at the blistering wind outside their abode. A thought occurred to him. He was worried about his people; surely they haven't encountered such storm during winters and he knew how they react whenever they face something new especially when it's not good to them. If the weather didn't stop after tonight, he decided to call the mayor to settle a town meeting for the sake of the people's safety.

About six hours later, Sally was tossing and turning on her bedside. She was having some bad dreams, though in their culture, bad dreams are actually good, but this one was just different. Sally was inside a dark icy crystallized cave. Inside the cave was full of glistening stalactites and stalagmites. The temperature was beyond below capacity which made her freezing to death and considering she was only wearing her patchwork dress. She was wandering through the cave all by herself trembling from the cold, but where's her beloved? Why did she feel isolated?

"HE-HE-HELLOOO!" cried Sally, freezing. Her voice echoed through the cave and not a single response was given back. She kept venturing through the cave which seemed like endless. She was shivering more as she got further. Her legs started to feel numb and her fingers felt almost frozen within, sort of like frostbites. Then a small opening appeared straight in her direction. Sally began walking fast. She couldn't run faster because of her lack of balance. When she got out of the cave, the atmosphere was smothered by mists. There were even owls hooting, bats hanging on a tree branch with their eyes glowing red and stray stones scattered on the edges.

But this didn't stop Sally from escaping, though she was really shuddering not only from the cold but fear as well. She glanced around, looking someone she could find, "I-Is…An-any…one…he-here...?" While she was looking around, she started to familiarize the place. The place had black fences, tall gates, and cobbled path. Then it dawned her. She was in the graveyard! Although, there was something awfully wrong about the graveyard. The gravestones were made up of moistly solid ice instead of concrete stones. She gazed at a certain gravestone that caught her attention; the shape was sort of strangely familiar, though. It had a long top hat shape connected on a rather huge triangular body. Approaching the odd thing, Sally circled the icy gravestone, scanning the whole thing. She wondered if there was hidden inside. And so, she placed her hand against the ice then wiped the excess moist away. When all of a sudden, she quickly backed a few feet away from the gravestone for what she saw made her petrified in her entire life. Inside the ice was the mayor's frantic face or rather his head… She realized the mayor was frozen, but how? Why? And who would do such a thing? The questions kept rambling in her mind until she bumped on to something bulky near her ankle. She looked down and shocked to see yet another denizen solidified. It was Zeldaborne, the small witch with her arms raised high and her mouth was wide open as if she was about to shriek. The mist slightly disappeared until it came clear. This was it, Sally couldn't take the pressure, she now knew that the graveyard and with its icy gravestones was full of frozen denizens that she loved like family. Panicked, she began to run back towards the cave but stumbled upon a stray stone. Sally had fallen to the ground so helplessly. But when she raised her head, she saw a peculiar gravestone and this one was tall…very tall. She feared for the worst.

'_**No…no…it can't be…'**_ thought Sally as she tried to get up. The anxiety filled her body. Sally went closer to the icy headstone, hoping that she wasn't correct. Wiping the excess moisture, Sally gasped as she stepped back with tears welling up in her eyes. It was her beloved, Jack; lifelessly frozen.

"Jack!" cried Sally.

Then a loud hiss appeared out of nowhere calling for her name, "Sssssssssally!"

Out of the blue, a long icy claw emerged from the thick fog reaching out for her. Sally was taken aback that she ran away from it as far as she could. She tripped over another stray stones but managed to stand up and ran again. She kept looking back yet the icy claw was still within its reach. A moment soon, it came out a dead end. Sally was trapped. She didn't know where to go, all she knew she was about to be grabbed by a treacherous monster.

"Ssssssssally! Ssssssssssally! Ssssssssally!" the unknown voice hissed.

Sally screamed loud, shielding herself with her arms as the monster kept calling for her name.

"Ssssssally!" its voice called again. Sally felt she was about to faint. Her body was vulnerable, trembling with great fear and the sight before her began to fade to darkness. The monster continued to seek her, "Sssssssally! Sssssssally!" But soon the tone of the monster's voice began to shift into a familiar one, "Ssssssally! Sssally!.. SALLY!"

Sally's eyes slowly open. She was caught by a well-known voice, "SALLY!" Jack's voice called,"Please wake up, my darling!"

Suddenly, Sally bolted right up tears streaming down her face as she clutched at Jack. Her breathing was very shallow while she broke out from her nightmare. She found herself in the bedroom with Jack looking at her with worried eyes and holding her by the shoulders. Meanwhile, Jack thumbed her tears away, "Sally…Are you al-OH!" Sally wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"It was so horrible…just horrible…" she said through trembling sobs. Jack embraced her lovingly as he stroke down her long red yarn hair,"Shhh…it's ok Sally…it was just a dream…"

Sally looked at him with hurtful eyes, "But…but it seemed so…real to me…" she laid her head against his chest, "I j-just can't…"

Jack felt so torn. He never wanted to see her so sad. So he slowly sat up but still holding to Sally. He cupped his hands over her cheeks and then made her look to his eyes.

"Sally…" he began, "if you want…you can tell me about your dream and I'll try to help you out with it. If and only if you want it too but if you don't…I'll understand…I just want you to know that I'm here for you and nothing will ever go wrong…" Sally was just so touched by his sweet kind words, in fact, it made her feel a little better but she decided to tell him anyways; she wanted to get out of her system.

Sally nodded, wiping some tears off her face," Alright…I'll tell you…" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath then went back to look at him, "I…I…I was…walking inside in some sort of cave…but there were ice everywhere…and then I realized I was in the graveyard…" she gulped, "And…the-there was…the mayor…"

"And…what happened to the mayor?" asked Jack, curiously. Sally bit her lips and continued,"He…he was…DEAD FROZEN!"

Jack' eyes grew wide yet anticipated to hear the next, "Go on…"

Sally knew what she will say next. Her lips quivered and she tried not to cry, "You were there too… And then you were also…seemed lifeless…and all of a sudden, there was this long arm with sharp icy claw reaching out for me like he was going to take me!" Jack felt bad about her having that dream. He also noticed the way she explain her nightmare. There was fear in her eyes, something he wouldn't let her gone through.

"Oh Jack…if anything bad happens to you…I…I…I don't know-!" she said, raking her hand through her long hair. Immediately, he cuddled her close to him, even cradling her a little, "Shhhh…shh…my love please…" he whispered, "Nothing bad will happen to me…Sally. First things first…you will _never lose _me. And I don't want to lose you either…you're the best thing that ever happened to me." Warming up inside, Sally slowly stopped her crying. His words just soothed her so much, knowing he cared for her and loved for her. She glanced at him which Jack looked back at her with love. Sally smiled, feeling a lot better. She leaned against him and sighed happily, "You always know what to say, Jack…always." Jack may be the scariest being in Halloween Town, he was also a kind sweet individual. Jack let out a content sigh, resting his head upon her soft yarn hair. He put his hand over her cheek, turning her to look at him and kissed her forehead. Now that everything was better. Sally whispered to him, "You're the best thing that happened to me too, Jack. You made my entire existence worthwhile…" Jack was just so touched at her loving words. That feeling…it was the same feeling when Sally had confessed to him that she cared for him and understood him. Jack locked her tight in his arms like she was the most important thing in his life. The words from her seemed to ease him from all the tense that she had been through. But then, Sally's thought drifted outside their abode. She remembered the snow storm a few hours ago. She looked outside the window, not far from her side. She could see that it was snowing beautifully and calm.

"I told you it will be gone by morning," Jack conceded, looking out the window as he watched the snow fall.

"And you were right…I'm glad it's over." said Sally, " And I'm glad that nightmare is over…I'm feeling a lot better now actually. Thank you, my love…lets go back to sleep." Pulling the sheets over them, they both laid down on their bed.

Sally pressed her lips against his in a loving kiss and laid her head on his chest. As Sally listened Jack's breathing lulling her to sleep, "Thank god it wasn't a premonition either…" she mumbled, softly before she succumbed to slumber.

* * *

Thank you for reading and there will be more chapters to come! R AND R!


End file.
